The Mystic's Dream
by ringroad25
Summary: Silver Millennium. With nowhere left to run, the four inner senshi meet on the Moon. Traitors, conspiracies and forbidden relationships disrupt their lives so terribly that even Queen Beryl no longer feels like a threat. Dystopian setting. Yuri. A/M, M/R
1. In the bleak midwinter

In the bleak midwinter

It's was the third night in a row that her mother's desperate bickering had awakened her. The young girl, barely sixteen, rolled over on her side and rubbed her heavy eyes. She tried not to worry but her nature got the best of her, unlike her mother who was calm and collected in every occasion. So, when the third night came, she began to panic. It was also unlike her mother to be yelling so fiercely; her shrill voice rang through every corridor, room and hall in the palace.

The Princess of Mercury felt a small relief when, very subtly and gently, her maid pulled the silk sheets of the bed over her. Though in the presence of the only human being who had showed her any care, Ami was still ill struck by the terrible cries resounding outside of her door.

"Please Lady, go back to sleep" said the maid quietly from her pitch black corner next to the princess's bed.

The blue haired girl ignored the girl's weak suggestion and simply twisted back facing towards the door. Her mother's cursing made her flinch, she had never heard such words but she knew perfectly well what they meant. Ami wished with all her heart that the man who was receiving such a powerful scolding was her father. She imagined the King standing firmly and quietly while his loyal but brave wife spoke her mind freely. How the princess wished she was like the queen. For a slight moment Ami remembered all the times she walked by a servant and could hear snickering behind her back. They would never take her seriously, no matter how smart or powerful she was.

The sudden curse of a man brought the maiden back to her bed where she was now sitting up and listening intently to the discussion outside. The man, whom she knew well and despised, was now attacking the queen with insolence and rudeness.

"Lady please, do not intrude. These are matters that should not worry nor concern you" again the maid whispered, this time she stepped out a little from her corner until only the hem of her dress was visible in the dim light of a candle.

"He mustn't speak to the Queen like that" Ami replied, obviously referring to her mother. Her voice was fragile and quiet as always but her eyes turned cold and angered as she continued to stare at the door of her room.

With a small click two more maids entered the room from an adjoining door. They both curtsied and proceeded to carefully take the princess's belongings but not so before secretly informing the main maid of their doings. Ami watched as the two servants packed her precious items, too scared to demand why they did so. Gowns, books and gadgets were placed tirelessly into several large travel trunks which had never been used.

"Where are we going?" the princess's faint voice was barely registered by her maid.

The question went ignored as the door was flung open and the Queen, flushed and breathing heavily, entered importantly. The four girls inside bowed their heads and did not look up until she addressed them.

"Is she ready?" the Queen of Mercury demanded. Standing behind her was a man much shorter than she. He lingered nervously behind the taller woman and it was clear he was just as angry as his superior. The two maids bending over the travel trunks resumed their packing while Ami carefully began to slide out of her bed, unsure of what was happening.

The lady's maid was quick to help the princess up and out of the covers. Without asking or receiving approval, the servant began to undress Ami, despite having a male standing in the room. The blue haired girl swiftly grabbed onto her garments and fought to keep them in place. "Mother!" she protested, squirming and red in the face, Ami tried hard to avoid eye contact with the man standing behind the Queen. Luckily he too turned away from the scene.

"This is no time to be modest, we must leave immediately" the Queen replied almost casually as she stepped further into the room waving her hand aggressively towards the maids. The two young women sped up and carelessly dumped items into the trunks unaware that the princess was staring at them in utter shock.

Ami would have broken into an unusual fit and scolded them for treating her precious books and gadgets in that manner but the sudden realization that she was almost half naked struck her. Seeing it was inevitable and that the disgusting man she loathed would not leave, the princess allowed her maid to undress her. Her only reaction was to begin crying out of anger and humiliation. For the first time in her life she looked up at her mother and gave her a reproachful glare, never had she disrespected the Queen in such a way.

"Don't look at me like that!" - the Queen demanded as she walked angrily over to her nude daughter, the lady's maid quickly sidestepped out of the way - "I stayed for you and I've risked everything for you! Unlike your coward father who left us here for dead. You will respect me and do as I say!" the tall woman snapped as she held Ami's jaw firmly in her hand, furthering the young girl's embarrassment.

"How dare you call the King a coward! Such talk is treason!" - the man in the room firmly declared. Clearly frightened he stepped forward into the dim light of the candles hanging from the walls. His old and bitter face made Ami regret having given her mother such a terrible stare. He continued his rambling despite his current position. "His majesty will be back with support from Neptune and when he does..."

"He is not coming back! Do you understand? The King has abandoned the throne of Mercury and it is now bestowed to me and my daughter" the Queen said letting go of her only daughter before approaching the short and old man.

"Treason! Treason!"

"Maiestas! Would you be quiet!" - the tall woman was furious and moving slowly away and towards the largest of the windows in the room - "Why are you still alive, if not for me? That man, his majesty, left you here to die with the rest of us and now...your loyalty is to me" the Queen menaced as her fingers lingered on the fabric of the curtains.

The scene had caused Ami to completely forget she had been naked and was now clothed in the gown she usually would have worn on a special occasion. Her maid had disappeared back into her dark corner and the two other servants were standing awkwardly next to the trunks, their heads bowed and arms behind their backs. The princess was silent and tried hard not make a sound as she shifted closer towards her the mother who was now gently pulling the curtains apart in a threatening manner. Maiestas, the King's second and most loyal servant, looked petrified as he pleaded.

"The King will come back, he has said so in many letters. The threat has not reached the palace, there is still time"

The two maids standing by the trunks gasped before they began to scatter away towards the adjoining door from which they had entered. This sudden movement annoyed the Queen terribly "Go! Get out! Your services are no longer required, go where you please and say what you must of what you've heard today. Go!" she screamed at the two frightened girls who quickly left in tears.

"Saeko! The people cannot know the King is gone! They certainly cannot know you plan to leave them!" Maiestas protested, he made a move to go and detain the maids but was stopped by Ami's shrill voice.

"How dare you speak to my mother this way! Who do you think you are?". The princess had never heard anyone call her mother by her first name, not even by her father. The fact that this man was speaking so freely to the monarch terrified the young girl. Though lacking experience, Ami knew perfectly well something awful was about to happen.

"Look! Look outside! We won't make it past the night!" the Queen ignored her daughter's outburst and pulled the curtains wide open to reveal something everyone expected except for Ami. "I've already ordered for the ship to leave as soon as YOU give the soldiers the signal. I can do that myself if you refuse to leave with us. Do you understand?" the woman was now towering over the terrified man.

"Then...I will give the signal, your Majesty" Maiestas whispered before bowing and immediately leaving the room.

Saeko heaved in a long breath and than swiftly turned towards her daughter "You, girl, get someone to take these trunks to the dock, a ship will be waiting there. Go!" she demanded from the maid hiding in the corner. The girl revealed herself, curtsied and ran off as quickly as possible. Finally, the room was left alone for mother and daughter who both stood awkwardly.

"What's happening?" Ami asked as she stared out the window, her mouth ajar from what she was witnessing.

"You know perfectly well. We are no longer welcome on our planet and staying will only mean our death. A guard will be waiting for you just outside the door. Take your cloak and anything the servants forgot to pack. Don't make me wait" the Queen ordered coldly.

"Where are we going?" the princess asked quietly.

Saeko sighed again, clearly disapproving the answer "To the Moon Kingdom. I've already notified Queen Serenity and she has kindly agreed to receive us" she answered flatly.

"Why wouldn't she?" Ami dared to ask, her back still turned towards her mother.

"That is not important. Be kind and respectful to the Queen and her daughter. I will see you on the ship. You may join me in the great cabin" Saeko said with no hint of kindness in her voice.

"What about my father?" - the blue haired girl was slightly fiercer with this question, she waited for an answer but was only met with silence - "Mother?" she turned and barely got a glimpse of her mother's gown leave the room before the door was slammed shut. Ami shivered and rubbed her arms, the room was silent except for the billowing coming from outside. It was much too cold even for midwinter.

She looked through the window again; past the garden and large fountain which was now frozen. Several guards were filing out towards the entrance of the palace where the gates were being fortified. From where she stood she could see thousands of people holding torches crossing the moat which was also frozen. Ami had never seen so many plebs near the palace, in fact, she had never visited any of the surrounding towns or settlements of Mercury. She felt terrible watching the people of her planet flee from the dark shadow crawling over them. She wondered how long it would take the Dark Kingdom to engulf her home. The princess felt a little sad she would never get to explore the planet and regretted having always felt too nervous to leave the palace, at least for a day. The books she read had always been her only source to the world outside.

A small knock on the door indicated that the guard outside was ready to take her away. Suddenly realizing her situation Ami began to feel extremely anxious about her upcoming trip and change in life.

"A moment please!" the princess cried out with a shaky voice. She looked around trying to find anything else she could take with her, trying to stall and control her nerves. Ami could not think of a single thing except for her cloak which was laying on the large desk next to the window. Trying to breathe despite the cold and her numbing anxiousness, the young girl took the garment and placed it over her arm. The candles in the room were now almost extinguished and slowly but surely the moment to leave crept over Ami chillingly. A second knock on the door was imminent. Taking one last look at her bed and out the window, she finally stepped out of the room.

"Forgive me" the princess said quietly to the guard standing outside. Her face was red with embarrassment as the large man barely looked over at her.

"Put the cloak on" the guard ordered rudely and indifferent to the fact that he was in the presence of royalty.

Ami did as she was told, placing the hood of the garment over her head to disguise her face. When this was done the guard immediately began walking down the corridor expecting the young girl to follow him which she did. Load cries and shattering of glass echoed along the dark corridor. The once tranquil palace was now a total chaos; the unused rooms were being burglarized by the people who had once served the monarchs. The servants were taking down silk curtains from the beds and using them to pile up gold and silver objects, relics and anything of value they could find. The blue haired girl stopped in front of one of the rooms to stare and a rising anger attacked her.

"Arrest them! They are stealing from the palace!" Ami demanded from the guard. The man stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. He stared at the girl with fury in his eyes. He approached her menacingly taking quick steps and grabbed her arm in a tight grip. The guard looked over at the room they were standing next to and than back at the princess. In one swift move he yanked her away and practically dragged her along the corridor.

"You're hurting me! Let go! The Queen will not appreciate this!" the princess fought to free herself from the painful grasp around her arm.

The guard stopped again but did not hesitate to immediately push Ami back and into the wall. He pressed his arm firmly against her chest and in an instant pulled out his sword, the blade inches away from the girl's neck. "I am not loyal to you or the Queen, do you understand? I could kill you right now and no one would touch me, do you understand, you stupid little girl?" - the man's face was almost pressed against Ami's as he threatened her - "I could slit your throat right here, do you know what they would do?" - he directed himself towards the rooms - "Nothing. They would take the clothes off your back and go get drunk, and I'm only talking about the women. The men...they would devour your dead body" he whispered evilly.

"Please...don't..." the princess pleaded. Tears were pouring down her face as she tried hard to move away from the cold blade pressed against her neck.

The guard pressed his knee between her legs "That's right, beg for your life you traitor. You and that snake you call a mother deserve to die. I should kill you but I won't" - he took his leg away and lessened his grip against the girl - "Unlike you I am still loyal to the King and to Mercury. You are his majesty's daughter and for Him and Him only I'll spare your life. You and your mother leave now and never come back, do you understand?" he growled lowering his sword.

Ami was too terrified to speak so she simply nodded between sobs. When he wouldn't let go she turned her head and looked straight into his crazed eyes and nodded again.

Satisfied with the gesture, the guard let go "Come on, the ship is about to leave" he demanded before slightly tugging the princess forward. The man continued casually down the corridor while the young girl walked in shock behind him. They rounded the corner and arrived to the service entrance which lead down to the kitchens and scullery. Two guards were standing next to the gate. They looked at Ami hungrily but calmed themselves when the guard "protecting" her flashed his blade at them. The two men stepped aside and let them pass, they stared daggers at the girl as she brushed past them.

The service entrance led to a stairwell surrounded by stone and the occasional sconce supporting a torch. The guard was now almost running down the steps, leaving Ami to try to catch up through the narrow and spiraling stairs. She reached the landing where the guard was waiting for her.

"Run as quickly as you can through the kitchen and then through the scullery. Next to the storage shelves there's a door, go through it and there will be a coach waiting to take you to the dock" the man said quickly before putting himself behind the girl.

"Where will you be?" the blue haired girl asked with tremor.

"I'll be behind you. Run!" he cried before opening the door to the kitchens and pushing Ami forward. It took her a moment to begin her dash as the heat of the stoves and baking attacked her face. With a hard jab to the back Ami was off.

As the princess flew through the kitchens she barely got glimpses of servants drinking all the wine and fighting over precious items they intended to take. She could hear the guard's armor bounce behind her as she avoided flailing fists and drunken sloppiness. It took at least ten rows of three tables across to finally make it to the end and adjoining door leading to the scullery. Ami stopped but was pushed forward by the guard, luckily the door was slightly open so she was instantly inside. Much to her surprise the long room was empty. As she ran slower than before past the work tables she noticed coppers filled with boiling water. It took her a moment to realize how strange this was but it was too late.

One of the containers fell in front of her and though she continued to run she slipped on the searing water. Thankfully the cloak Ami wore protected her from the bubbling liquid as she landed on her back. Unfortunately she also landed on her unprotected right hand which upon contact with the water was instantly scorched. She screamed in pain, feeling her hand on fire, and lifted it towards her chest.

"Run!" cried the guard as he lifted the fallen girl from the water and pushed her towards the storage shelves where, as he had said, there was a door.

Tears burning her eyes and slightly limping from her fall Ami ran as quickly as she could towards the destination. She could hear the guard fighting with someone else behind her but she tried to ignore it. She could also hear a few more coppers falling at her heels, the boiling water burning the hem of her cloak. Her undamaged hand reached out towards the door handle, she twisted it and found it wouldn't open. Her heart sank to her stomach as she turned to meet an unknown guard in front of her. He smiled evilly and grabbed her burnt hand, twisting it as Ami fell to her knees in pain.

"Your head is worth more than this palace, silly girl" the man chuckled enjoying the agonizing cries coming from the princess. His grin slowly turned to a worried frown as a blue light blinded him. As she cried and moaned the symbol of Mercury glowed powerfully from Ami's forehead, filling the area around her with a beautiful light. The guard let go and backed away in shame and fright. With the threat gone, the glow began to dim down until it was no more. The princess looked up at the man, his eyes were filled with terror as he looked down at her, egging himself away from her. Without warning a blade was thrust through his neck, spraying the young girl with blood. The man, eyes wide open and in shock, fell to his knees and collapsed in front of Ami, blood instantly creating a pool around him. Too overwhelmed to react, the young girl simply looked up to see her savior.

"Get up and leave! Now!" the guard protecting her demanded angrily as he looked down at her, he fiercely pulled his blade out of the man's neck. Half his face was red and oozing pus, clearly he had been attacked with boiling water. Ami quickly glanced back and discovered two dead guards behind her. Before she could even fulling turn back she was being pulled up again by her guard.

"It's...it's locked..." the young girl said gently as she stood up and held her pain filled hand.

The guard groaned and tried to open the door but failed. He looked around anxiously for something to use against it. Seeing no other object he bent over and heaved the dead man on the floor onto his back. The guard took a few steps back, adjusted the corpse until it was slightly hanging off his shoulder, and ran into the door using the body as protection. The impact was successful as the door flew off it's hinges and straight out into the cold where it fell abruptly against the snow. The guard dumped the body and returned heaving inside.

"Get out!" the man ordered furiously. He looked away and carefully touched his burnt face which clearly pained him terribly.

"I...I...I don't know...thank you...thank you so much!" Ami cried completely overwhelmed by his generous act.

"Get out!"

The princess moved towards the man and tried to take his hand "Please...come with me. You'll be safe. Please!" she begged.

The guard pulled away from her touch and turned to look at her in the same way he had in the corridor "Don't make me regret not killing you! Get out!" he roared before pushing her out the room and into the snow where her face landed.

Ami looked up from her cushioned landing and only barely recognized she was out in the stables and just a few feet away from where the servants slept. For a moment her searing hand was relieved by the snow under it but the pain returned quickly. The only light came from the scullery behind her. She looked back into the opening of the room but obviously the guard was gone. Aware of how alone and in danger she was, the princess quietly stood up and looked around for her ride to the ship. The only sounds she could hear were the horses moving around in the stables and the slight screaming and laughing of the servants in the kitchens. For a moment she heard a soft cough nearby; she slowly turned to her left where she was met by a small man who swiftly placed a large straw bag over her.

"Let go! Leave me alone!" Ami screamed mercilessly as she was thrown to the ground and lifted by her feet. Another pair of hands grabbed her under the arms and heaved her up. The small man and unknown person carried the girl away and placed her onto a boarded platform, all the while she continued yelling and protesting against her kidnappers.

"Please Lady, be still and be quiet. We're taking you to the ship" a woman whispered against the bag. The princess recognized the voice, it was her maid who had tended to her since she could remember. Feeling slightly calmer and relaxed, Ami quieted down and tried to stop her body from trembling. It was obvious she had been placed in a cart filled with hay when the vehicle began to move unsteadily away.

The girl trapped in a bag fought against screaming out as her hand throbbed with pain, the bumpy road made it impossible to protect the wounded area. Her heart raced as the sounds from outside made her stomach ache, the fact that she could not even see what was going on made it harder to contain herself. The palace which had always been so peaceful was now filled with screams and hysterical laughter. Clearly the dark energy consuming the planet had drained itself into it's inhabitants. Despite being shy and unsocial Ami knew perfectly well that her race were serious and educated people. She thought of the guard who saved her life and why he did so. The sudden flashback of everything that had happened that night made her break into tears. Luckily the wooden cart made so much noise that her sobs went unnoticed. After what felt like days the road smoothed out and the cart slowed down until it came to a complete stop. Realizing only a few minutes had passed the princess wiped her eyes and tried hard to compose herself.

"We're here. Are you sure you won't go?" the small man from before asked. His voice was kind and tired. Ami wondered why she had never met him, especially since he was appointed the task of taking her to safety.

"No. I can't leave my family. This is my home, not the Moon. What will I do there?" the lady's maid said slightly chuckling, indifferent to whether the princess heard her or not. The cart creaked under the weight and the two loyal servants jumped off. Ami could hear their steps against the snow approach her. Carefully they untied the straw bag and slid it off of her.

"Please Lady, hurry" the maid said to the princess as she held out her hand. The young girl took it and climbed out of the cart. She looked around and saw they were in a deserted valley leading to a small coast where the ship wavered against the almost frozen sea.

"Thank you" Ami said mechanically as she was led by the two servants towards the vessel. As they neared the water, half a dozen soldiers came running towards them. The young girl flinched but a gentle squeeze from her maid reassured her. As the uniformed men arrived they nodded and were handed over the princess. Unlike her previous protector, these men treated her kindly and with respect.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ami cried back to the two servants as she was being led away towards the ship.

"Good luck!" the maid dared to reply. She giggled and wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the girl she had cared for leave forever.

The blue haired girl blushed and smiled weakly. It was just now she realized how much that woman had cared for her and how much she would miss her. Sighing with sadness and relief she walked in toe with the six soldiers surrounding her. They made it to the dock and led her across a board to the ship. The three masts of the vessel were tense against the wind as the structure rocked against the waves. Waiting with a smirk on his face was Maiestas. He looked at her and almost doubled over. His smiling face turned into a shocked frown.

"My Lady...you arrived. We were...worried, the ship was about to leave..." the bitter man stuttered as he bowed nervously.

"Where is my mother?" Ami asked tiredly as she stepped importantly in front of the man.

"She's waiting for you...in the great cabin" Maiestas replied offering a fake smile, he presented his hand to lead the way.

The princess of Mercury looked out towards the palace which was still in plain sight. Metalia's dark energy was already reaching the moat surrounding her home. The towers of the grand residence were already crumbling down as the servants destroyed them and set them on fire. She could only feel sorry for the three people who had rescued her and were left to survive the ruin. Ami looked up at the moon shining down at her, she sighed and wondered deeply what it would be like living there.

"Lady?" Maiestas asked sounding a little annoyed, his hand still offered.

The young girl nodded and followed him to some stairs leading down to a steel door. He took out a large key and upon opening it led her into a very large and elegant cabin. He bowed still wearing his silly smile and left her immediately. The room took up almost half the ship; a long table stood in the middle and was surrounded by many bookcases and antique gadgets. To the right was a thin partition which led to another part of the room. Ami ignored the fancy food on the table, despite feeling hungry, and walked into the other half of the cabin. Sitting expectantly next to a large bed was her mother, her face was practically hidden by a book. The woman looked over at her daughter and gasped.

"What happened to you? Where were you?" Saeko was honestly surprised to see Ami soaked in blood and dirt. She got up and gently pulled her daughter towards the bed.

"I don't know..." the princess murmured before beginning to sob. She presented her wounded hand trying to pass off her crying as physical pain and not emotional. Her mother examined it carefully.

"You were burned? In the scullery?" the Queen asked knowingly.

"Yes. How did you...?"

Saeko shook her head "It does not matter. Let me take care of it" she said warmly before getting up and reaching for a silver box on one of the shelves in the bedroom. She took out a vial and a long piece of gauze.

"I'm sorry I took so long..." Ami whispered feeling uncomfortable by her mother's closeness.

"That does not matter either. You are here and safe" the Queen said as she cleaned her daughter's hand with the liquid from the small bottle. The young girl was hardly surprised to find that the medicine worked instantly; her mother was widely known for her healing abilities. The older woman carefully bandaged the hand and procured it was placed neatly and perfectly.

"Thank you..." Ami said gratefully. Realizing how many times she had said that in such a short time made her feel useless and depressed. With an abrupt jolt the ship shifted and began to hover with difficulty.

Saeko smiled and cupped her daughter's face gently. Her thumb trailed soothingly against the dried up blood on Ami's cheek. Such affection from her mother made the princess's heart begin to race tremendously; nothing that had happened that day made her feel so alive or excited, not even death. For a moment she even expected to receive an approving hug or at least a nod.

"Go have a bath, you're filthy. Your trunks are in the cabinet next to the washroom. Change before we arrive, you cannot be seen like this on the Moon" the Queen ordered coldly as she removed her hand and wiped it against a handkerchief she took out of the silver box.

Ami would have reacted terribly had she been raised differently or received affection from her father. Instead she got up, nodded and locked herself inside the washroom. Taking a cloth she began to rub the red stains off of her face. A faint recalling made her touch her forehead slowly. The princess rubbed the area and wondered what had frightened the guard so much back in the scullery. Between the pain in her hand and feeling terrified the only recollection she had was of a bright blue light reflecting against the man's blade. Putting the confusion aside Ami continued to clean her dirty face. She remembered how nervous she felt just thinking about traveling to the Moon Kingdom. It made her laugh.

* * *

Princess Serenity rolled over again in her bed trying to wrap the sheets tighter around herself. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so badly. Since midnight the room began to grow colder and colder until it was freezing. During the night two maids had gone into the room to light the unused fireplace and to place extra blankets over Usagi. She had never experienced such a chilly climate on the Moon. Twice she had gotten up to look out her window and find the kingdom covered in a snow storm, even the sea lining the palace was frozen a month too early. In her sixteen years of life she had never seen such a thing. The Princess sighed knowing dawn was nearing and she only had a few hours left in her comfortable bed. A light knocking at her door annoyed her even more, thinking it was one of the maids again.

"Usagi-chan? Are you awake?" came a quiet but cheerful voice from the adjoining room.

The pig tailed girl sat up "Minako-chan? Yes, come in!" she responded a little too loudly.

With a soft click the Princess of Venus entered and scurried towards the four poster bed. She opened the curtains and let herself in "I'm sorry to come so early but it's freezing. Is it always like this on the Moon?" she asked crawling under the four blankets on the bed.

"No! I haven't been able to sleep because of the cold! It's never been like this!" Usagi wailed.

"I've never seen snow before!" - Minako cried excitedly under the covers - "On Venus it's always spring! Maybe we can go outside tomorrow?" she asked between giggles.

"Shh...we'll wake my mother! If it's not too cold we should go outside! Maybe go skating on the Mare? No?" the Princess suggested.

"Alright, I'll try!" Minako continued to chuckle against the blankets.

A soft knock on the main door quieted the two blondes instantly. Scared but excited they shrugged their shoulders at each other and tried hard not to burst into laughter.

"Usagi? I'm coming in" the Queen's voice was gentle but stern.

"Hide! Hide!" the Princess demanded red in the face from giggling.

The princess of Venus gave her friend a courtesy look around before covering her head completely under the blankets. She tried to control her chuckling as the door of the room opened and shut. The Queen walked seriously over to the bed where she opened the curtains on her daughter's side. She sat down and rolled her eyes at the blonde red in the face with laughter.

"Lady Minako, I know you are here too. You can come out" Serenity said kindly.

Minako slowly slid the covers down and gave the Queen an innocent smile which was returned. "I'm sorry, I was just too cold in my room" the young girl said embarrassed.

"It's alright. It's good that you are here, I need to speak to both of you" the woman said sounding not so friendly.

"Can we go skating tomorrow? The Mare is almost frozen!" Usagi jumped in ignoring her mother's sudden change in tone. Minako was not so daft and immediately noticed; she poked her friend's ribs under the covers and received an angry glare.

"Usagi please pay attention! This is very important" - the Queen gave her daughter a look she knew would scare her - "We are having two very esteemed visitors arriving this morning. I'll need you two to be polite with them, they've had a long and difficult trip. Look presentable and act kindly and with respect" she said gravely.

Minako nodded earnestly while Usagi frowned "We haven't slept all night! We wanted to play in the snow!" she protested.

Serenity gave her that look again "Don't fool around with me..." she threatened.

The pig tailed girl nodded and smiled "No mother. We'll be ready and like able as you asked" she said feeling a little frightened.

"Alright. I'll see you two tomorrow. Try and get some sleep" the Queen said as she got up and left the curtained bed. It took a few moments before the door closed.

"Who do you think is coming?" Minako was quick to ask after it was safe to talk again.

"Mmm...I don't know. Maybe it's your parents! Do you think?" Usagi dared to say.

The blonde beside her shook her head "I don't think so...they're not coming back. Maybe it's another princess?" she said excitedly but mostly trying to change the subject.

"But maybe it is! Maybe my mother didn't say anything or who is coming because she wanted to surprise you! They could have come back from Uranus, no?"

"No. They won't come back. I trust Artemis and he was right when he decided we needed to leave. I think they stayed there" Minako said trying to sound relieved but secretly feeling the urge to cry after thinking about their abandonment.

"Don't you miss them?"

"Not really. Back on Venus I got to do whatever I wanted, even though Artemis was always bothering me" Minako tried to show off.

"I don't know...I like being with my mother. She always spoils me..." Usagi said before yawning and stretching.

"I'm tired, let's try to sleep" Minako groaned sounding annoyed. She turned on her side and fought hard to drown out her sobs against the pillow. It had been three months already since her parents, the King and Queen of Venus, had left her so suddenly and hurriedly. They were loving and caring but they were never around. This suited the princess most of the time as long as they returned to shower her with presents and encouraging love. But when two months had passed since they departed to Uranus and never showed up her guardian, Artemis, was firm to inform they would not come back.

"Goodnight" Usagi said nonchalantly before immediately beginning to snore.

Minako bit her lip as she remembered how terrible it had been to leave her planet. When the servants and plebs noticed their queen and king were gone they started to panic. First came the wave of crime in the towns aligning the palace and it's estates. Then came the stealing from the people working inside the palace. Finally, when the soldiers would not obey orders, Artemis determined it was time to leave the planet and retire safely to the Moon Kingdom where they would be welcomed warmly. Minako was happy to be there and have a new friend but she missed her room and her palace. As for her parents, she wasn't sure how she felt and if she would truly be happy if they came back.

She imagined a scenario where tomorrow she would meet a new princess and possibly new friend and it felt exciting. Then she imagined seeing her parents looking casually at her as though nothing had happened while in her heart she felt furious and ignored.

"I'll wear my yellow gown" the blonde said to herself deciding it was a better fit for meeting a new friend.

* * *

This is a new story I've just begun to write and hopefully it will be enjoyed. Warning is on a temporary Hiatus while fellow writer sexipistol is writing the surprise ending. (and I approve it). This story is mainly about Ami and Makoto, their relationship on the Moon and problems facing them. Minako and Rei will also be a couple and Usagi and Mamoru will also appear. It is based on the Silver Millennium but with a slight dystopian feel.

The fall of Mars and Jupiter are coming up while Venus's will slowly unravel in the next few chapters.

Hope you enjoy it, please review!


	2. Parallel Dreams

Parallel Dreams

She passed between two 35 feet statues painted in a shimmering gold. The impressive sculpture was merely carved with a symbol, shaped like a heart with a small cross at the bottom, which she did not understand or recognize. A buzzing in the young girl's ear made it hard for her to make out the screaming coming from beyond the two columns she stood in between. The priestess tried to run towards the noise but her vision slowly turned into a dark fog, the annoying ringing grew until she was wailing on her knees.

The floor under her was suddenly filled by the warm and shining reflection of the sun bathing her body in a glowing mist. The comforting moment was destroyed when a cold and dark breeze collided from beneath with the girl's shaking hands. The sun was eclipsed by a black moon. She looked up to find a dirtied path leading between a small yet beautiful town. The buildings were humble but decorated with gold and silver, sculptures of beautiful women stood evenly against the structures. In a sudden blur the town was falling and crashing the ground. Hundreds of people were running and crying as they fled from a burning wave of darkness. The hoards of women and children, very beautiful but scared, passed between the priestess as if she didn't exist. Confused and frightened, she turned to see where they were running. Beyond the crumbling town and past a colorful valley of flowers was a castle surrounded by a moat and crystal wall. The royal structure gleamed as it was made of pure gold. From one of it's highest towers the young girl could see a flag with the same symbol from before. The garden surrounding the castle turned putrid and shriveling dead plants in a blow of the wind.

Like a tide the buzzing in her ears became unbearable again. The scenery change and her sweating palms were now printed into a marbled floor. A swift movement caught the priestess's attention and fighting the agony in her brain she looked up to see locks of shining golden hair flow against the airy atmosphere. A red ribbon bounced on the head of the woman with the amazing hair as she twisted towards the girl on her knees. Two blue eyes, filled with tears and agony, looked past her and than disappeared under a crash of turbulent water.

The priestess was now collapsed on a frozen lake. The pounding in her head subsided as she got up and surveyed the area. Before she could conclude anything, the lake began to crack from under her. She gasped and began to run in the opposite direction. The young girl could see the ice in front of her collapse as the water under it began to boil. She fell and landed on a pool of scorching and smoking water. A loud crash of metal all around her suddenly broke her daze of being unharmed by the boiling liquid. A copper rolled towards her followed by a couple more. Then, without warning, a loud screaming, drowning out the buzzing in her ears, caught her attention. A girl she did not recognize was on her knees wailing in pain and holding her hand which was burnt and bleeding. From her forehead a symbol, very similar to the one on flag but not the same, engraved itself on the girl's skin before it began to shine a marvelous blue.

For a moment the priestess tried to reach out towards the suffering blue haired girl but the opportunity passed when the blue light engulfed her completely. The blinding glow died down in an instant and the ringing in her ears returned, she could barely make out the cries of a battle surrounding her. The young girl's vision was compromised with blurs and dark patches growing and then shrinking. Horrible screams were coming from her as she was sprawled on the dirty and bloodied ground. The wails of pain were not her own but she could hear them as if they were. Unable to move or control her vision, she was suddenly staring at a small flower barely beginning to blossom. Slowly a hand, bloodied and armored in an iron plate, reached out towards the plant. It was not her arm but the priestess was watching it as if it were. The unknown limb stretched out until the armor surrounding it was clear. Despite the dirt and blood, the young girl made out an engraving of a symbol she also could not recognize on the green metal armor. The phantom hand enveloped itself around the flower before crushing it in a fierce grip, taking the dirt under it as well. The desperate scene was followed by gut wrenching screams of pain.

The dirt from under her collapsed until she was soaring down towards an unknown destination. As the priestess was slowly beginning to regain stability she landed on a wooden floor. Again, she was unable to move or control her line of vision. A familiar fireplace came into view. A blade, belonging to her mother, was burning in the dancing flames of the fire. The symbol of Mars was engraved and turning red against the katanas single edged blade. In a blink of an eye the sword was falling to the floor drenched in blood.

Like being soaked in cold water Rei shot up from her bed until she was sitting up and heaving in sweat. She could feel her heart pound fiercely against her chest and a blinding headache sear against her skull. Her visions had been intense and frightful for the last few weeks but tonight`s were different. It was clear to her something was terribly wrong. Jumping out of the bed the priestess robed herself and ran out into the main hall of the palace. The soldiers outside were alarmed at first but after seeing it was the princess they blatantly ignored her. She passed the unmoving guards until she reached the back wall leading to the imperial garden. A wave of heat collided with Rei as she stepped out into the open and into the garden. The plants were already beginning to turn brown from the lack of water and extreme heat. The young girl cursed her heavy robes as she continued the path towards the royal shrine. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized the temple's torches were lit as well as the oil lamps used as offerings. The strong smell of incense penetrated her nostrils as she barged into the temple. A buzzing in her ears returned when she noticed the corridor leading the main room was aligned with bowing priests. The doors to the room, where her mother and father exclusively prayed, were shut and protected by two guards. Rei ignored the unusual amount of people and sprinted towards the sacred room. She was suddenly stopped by the firm grip of her sensei, who was the oldest and most revered priest on the planet, as he pulled her away from the two angered soldiers guarding the entrance.

"Where is my father? My mother?" Rei asked him respectfully but sounding extremely worried.

The old and wise man gently pulled the young girl away "The Emperor has ordered to be left alone. Please return to your bedroom. He will speak with you when he does." the man said kindly as he tried to lead her out of the shrine.

"No. I have had terrible visions and I must speak with him about them. Is my mother with him?" the priestess protested against the man's weak grip.

"Please return to the Palace, there is nothing for you to do here but wait. Waiting is best served somewhere comfortable" the old man insisted.

"If the mystic has not had such visions then there is no worry" another priest in the room dared to say in a clearly condescending tone.

Rei was furious. She recognized that no one was taking her seriously and if they could they would laugh in her face. Her youth and status were always a barrier when it came to matters of importance in the Empire of Mars. Tired of being treated like a child, she released herself from the man grabbing her and she gave the priest's aligning the corridor a heart piercing glare. "I am the Emperor's daughter and as such I am above all of you and anyone on this planet. My training has and always will surpass anything, anyone, in this room has learned or achieved. Remember, one day you will all be serving me and bowing to me, is that understood? Now, I order you to let me enter that room!" the princess demanded furiously as her voice echoed frighteningly against the walls of the small temple.

A loud bang made Rei turn around towards the guards who were grabbing the walls for support. Her father, the emperor, had slammed the double doors of the sacred room so strongly that the soldiers on the other side were pushed away. He stood tall and fierce looking down at his awed daughter. The ruler of Mars was a very strong and large man but his face was always serious and wise. During the last couple of weeks his face had turned old and weary and now, Rei could not deny it, he looked more broken down than ever. Nevertheless the Emperor took important strides towards his daughter. As he walked, he cleaned his hands of blood with a silk handkerchief, ignoring the princess's confused stare.

"Never speak to your elders in such a way! You may be my daughter but your power on this planet is no greater than that of a man selling bread in the market! This is no time to be acting like a spoiled brat! You are on Mars and on Mars you earn greatness, it does not come to you freely!" the Emperor cried as he stood before Rei who was fighting away tears.

The sensei quietly approached his master and bowed "The princess is ashamed. Her grace and pride have been hurt beyond a doubt. I shall take her to her room to pray." the old man said gently before giving the shaking priestess a small smile.

"Great man of the kami, I am grateful to you and your kindness but this is a matter that does not concern you. The princess must allow this great shame to pain her, that is my truth. Her fate has changed greatly this warm night and now she must learn to be strong. Please, purify the empress while I inform my daughter of her own truth" the Emperor explained gently to the small and aged priest standing beside him. He bowed and placed his large hand on Rei's shoulder before leading her away and out into the heat of the garden.

"Father please, I am terribly sorry. I will go to the city's shrine and purify myself for as long as you see fit...please allow me to correct myself!" the miko pleaded as her father led her to kneel in front of the small fountain in the garden.

"If you had time that would be your punishment. You are no longer safe here, the mystic has said so and your mother has proven it" the powerful man whispered as he caressed his hand against the warm water.

Rei looked over at her father and realized he was tense and teary eyed. "My mother? What has happened? Where is she?" the young girl suddenly began to hear the faint ringing in her ears. For a split second she remembered the bloodied blade falling to the ground.

The Emperor, in an unusual act of care and love, put his hand over his daughter's "Your mother has been murdered. I fear for your life as I did not for hers. You must leave" he said as he rubbed his thumb lightly against Rei's hand. He bowed and left her to cry.

* * *

"Do you think they're from Uranus? Maybe it is your parents!" Usagi cried excitedly as she stood on her balcony looking out into the Mare Serenitatis. For the past hour, she and her fellow princess Minako had been waiting for a large and very elegant vessel to make it's way across the frozen sea. Luckily for them the weather had turned and it was now warm enough to leave the Palace to skate.

"You're so stubborn! Stop it! First of all that's not a ship from Uranus, I've seen them and they're a different color and much bigger. Secondly, my parents are not coming back, Artemis told me so!" the princess of Venus protested as she straightened her yellow dress for the fifteenth time.

The Moon Princess looked over at her friend and giggled "You look very nice! Stop touching your gown before you ruin it! Why are you so nervous? Do you think there's a boy on the ship? Is that why you're nervous?" she giggled at the other girl's annoyed frown.

"I want to look nice for whoever arrives, don't you? Besides, if there was a boy, I wouldn't be allowed to flirt with him. It's against the law, remember?" Minako said shaking a finger at her friend. She looked out again and began to get nervous when the ship was almost at the dock. The flags of the masts had a symbol similar to Venus's. She wondered what planet they were from and suddenly imagined a handsome Venusian coming to take her away.

Usagi was now the one arranging her own white dress "Those laws are old and silly. I don't think they count anymore. Why do you think my mother allows Prince Endymion to visit so often. I know she wants us to marry even though it's "illegal". Mmm...Endymion...I miss him" - she said dreamily - "You should get a boyfriend! You can meet one of the terran generals when my Endymion comes to visit!" she screamed excitedly.

"Maybe. Look! The ship has arrived!" Minako cried jumping in her spot and pointing down towards the ship which was beginning to be unloaded.

"That's odd. Where are the banners? And the music? Where are the people?" the Moon Princess inquired as she leaned over the balcony to try to see further along the harbor. She inspected the blue and silver ship but saw no sign of anyone about to make a grand appearance.

"What to you mean?"

"Well... every time someone important comes to visit there's always a big celebration filled with people from the towns and music. My mother and I go down to the gates and greet the guests while everyone watches. It's been awhile since someone has visited...I was hoping for it..." Usagi pouted sadly as she lifted her dress a little and looked down at it with disappointment.

"Maybe they're here too early...or too late! Who cares! Let's go down and see who it is!" Minako cried and pulled her friend away towards the door. She flung it open only to be met by a shorter, older and meaner woman blocking the way out into the corridor.

"The ship has arrived! We're going downstairs!" the Moon Princess announced happily.

The woman, with a strange crescent moon on her forehead, shook her head "No, not yet. The Queen will let me know when you two are allowed to come down to the dining hall" she said shooing the two young girls back inside.

"But Luna! I'm supposed to be down at the gates greeting the guests with my mother! I'm wearing a new dress!" Usagi complained as the door to her room slammed shut.

"Not this time Usagi. The Queen ordered no one know we are having these guests so try to keep your mouth shut! You'll meet them soon enough so quiet your voice and wait until you're called" Luna ordered as she began arranging the girl's pig tails.

"Well if we can't go can you at least tell us who is coming?" Minako asked taking a seat next to her friend on the bed.

The short black haired woman nodded pleasantly "As a matter of fact I can. We are receiving the Queen and Princess of Mercury this morning. Remember to be respectful and..."

"Yes, yes. Respectful and kind. Really? The Queen and Princess? What is her name? How old is she? Did they have to leave Mercury like Minako-chan? Are they nice?" Usagi began bombarding her poor guardian with questions.

"How could I possibly know all the that? All I know is that she's your age and probably very shy so don't attack her with a million questions like you usually do. Remember to act like a Lady" Luna threatened as she anxiously looked out the window.

"Isn't this great? Another princess! I hope she's half as fun as you Mina-chan! Imagine all the things we can do? I've never met anyone from Mercury! Have you? Minako-chan? Mina...? Aren't you excited?" the pig tailed girl said as she poked her friend repeatedly.

Minako reacted and gave her a small nod and smile before returning to her worried state. It suddenly became very clear how alarming the whole situation was. Two princesses arriving on the Moon in such a short period of time, the fact that the arrival of the Mercurians was being kept so hidden and the constant reminder that her planet had been invaded. Could the same thing have happened on Mercury? Was it only a short matter of time before the Moon would also fall under the heavy darkness? Her previously pleasant and rosy cheeked face was now pale and nervous. Pushing her thoughts away Minako quickly got up and smiled with great effort.

"No Usagi-chan, I've never met a Mercurian but my parents used to tell me they were very close-minded and boring"

Before the Princess could begin to nag about the information her friend had given her a knock at the door raised the three heads in the room towards it. "Come in!" Usagi hollered excitedly.

With a soft click the door opened and a familiar man walked in with a smile. He bowed respectfully and blushed as Luna smiled back. He had a young face with magnificent blue eyes and a completely white set of hair; like most Venusians he was handsome and well kept.

"Artemis! Is it time to go downstairs?" Minako asked giving him a worried and knowing glance.

The man returned the gesture with a serious and angered glance "Almost. Let's wait and see what's happening before we jump to conclusions, be patient" he said directing himself mainly to his princess.

Usagi looked at Artemis than at her friend with a confused frown "Whatever. Hey Artemis, it's good you're here! We need a mans opinion. Who looks better? Me or Mina-chan?" she asked getting up and giving a twirl while her friend sat on the bed lost in thought.

Artemis blushed looking around the room until he met eyes with Luna who was smiling and also blushing. He grinned and without giving the Princess a single stare he sighed "I think you all look lovely..." he whispered dreamily.

"Artemis! Stop flirting with Luna!"

* * *

As the Emperor took his time walking back to the Palace he was suddenly stopped by a strong but respectful tugging against his robes. He looked down and as he expected Rei was on her knees, crying freely, begging him to stop.

"Please, allow me to see my mother..."

"I'm sorry but I cannot. We must avoid such a tragedy to become more impure. I've already ordered for the priests to practice Imi and leave the shrine intact as soon as possible. Your mother will be buried in private by the kami master. Go to your room and retrieve your amulets" the reigning man said coldly.

"Who is the murder? Where is she? She must be punished!" the princess cried in rage and ignoring her disrespect.

"The demon has been caught! There is nothing left for us to do except take you to safety! Is there no pleasing you with what I say? I am not a priest you look down on I am the Emperor of Mars and your father! Do as I say!"

"I don't believe you! Where is the murder? Stop lying to me! I saw it in a dream and no such demon exists! The hands...the hands holding the blade were those of a woman not a demon or strong man!" Rei screamed, her face red and trembling.

The Emperor pulled back for a moment in fear, he examined his daughter's face and knew she was not lying. Trying to regain his posture, he placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly squeezed "Such a dream means nothing if it does not come from a mystic, you know that very well. These visions you are having are inventions of a bored and spoiled sixteen year old girl who does not respect her elders or superiors. The murderer was caught but killed before we...could learn anything about him or why he decided to kill the Empress. Are you satisfied with what I've told you?" he explained angrily looking deep into the young girl's frightened eyes.

"But..."

"No! Do as I say and go to your room" - he yelled a little too loudly causing some guards to appear and approach them - "There are demons approaching. They come from the small towns outside of the city and they are ready to risk anything to kill you. You are leaving tonight and I won't have it any other way, you will not die at the hands of a demon like your mother" - he said this whispering and squeezing Rei's shoulders until it hurt - "They will not get you...".

"So it's true? It's true that a darkness is coming? Has the mystic seen it?"

"Put away such thoughts for now and take this for protection on your long journey" - the Emperor said before pulling out a small carved arrow from his robes and placing it in her hand - "This Hamaya will ward away evil, take it and treasure it".

Suddenly a parade of soldiers made their way to the garden from the Palace. The twenty armed men surrounded the father and daughter and waited for orders. From between them the small old sensei squeezed his way in and bowed to his master.

"Be wary of the past young girl but worry not for the future, then you will sleep pleasantly and be happy" the Emperor whispered to his daughter before standing straight and walking into the Palace with his soldiers escorting him.

"Come princess, let us go to your room and give a small prayer for the Empress" the sensei said kindly as he tugged a shocked Rei away and back into the Palace.

* * *

Minako thought her worries were meaningless and silly until they reached the great dining hall. The room where they normally ate peacefully three times a day was packed with royal soldiers standing diligently in front the large windows and both adjoining doors for the servants. She was surprised there wasn't one hanging from the huge chandelier hovering over the long table centered in the middle; it fitted about thirty people but since the Venusian had arrived on the Moon she had only seen it filled by herself, Usagi and Serenity. The two princesses walked nervously down the hall until they reached their usual places at the head of the table. Luna and Artemis, as usual, stood behind them and surveyed the full room for anything suspicious.

"Why are there so many guards? Do you think something happened? I'm starving, aren't you? Where is my mother!" Usagi whispered to Minako before receiving a tap on the head from Luna. As she rubbed it and turned to give her guardian a reproachful glare, the double doors of the hall opened.

Serenity, as always, entered first followed by her lady's maiden. She gave small bows to the many soldiers waiting on her. She eased into the room with grace and elegance as the double doors were slammed shut. Finally, Usagi and Minako dared to look up to see their guests. Followed by Serenity was a woman just as tall as her but with not so pleasant a face. She looked much older and bitter. Her blue hair was tied into a strict bun and her dress, very fine and precious, was a pale blue with no spectacular glow or radiance like the ones on the Moon. As the Queen of Mercury turned to cross the table her daughter finally became present. The young girl, with short blue hair and sad blue eyes, also wore a sickly boring dress though made of silk. She walked with her head down and holding her hands shyly in front of her. Unlike her mother, who glided with poise and strictness, the princess was frail and almost clumsy as she cowered passing along so many soldiers staring at her.

"Usagi-chan, Princess of the Moon. Minako-chan, Princess of Venus, these are our very welcomed guests. The Queen and Princess of Mercury" Serenity said as she reached the head of the table and presented the two women.

Both princesses stood from their chairs and bowed to the new comers. The Mercurians did the same and sat down once the Queen of the Moon did so. The five women at the table sat in silence as several servants entered through one of the adjoining doors and began serving them breakfast. They began eating slowly and respectfully like royalty without saying a single word to each other. Usagi, despite her righteous upbringing, could not help but steal small glances at Ami who sat directly in front of her. The blue haired girl, extremely shy and nervous, would not stop touching her hand which was bandaged and badly hidden under a silk blue cloth. The pig tailed blonde could not contain her staring which was obviously noticed by the blue haired girl. Even Minako noticed the rude gesture and poked her friend sitting next to her.

"What happened to your hand?" Usagi suddenly blurted out with no sign of guilt or subtleness. The remark was met with an uncomfortable gasp from the other four women at the table. Ami quickly lowered her hand and turned a deep red, scared to see her mother's reaction who sat next to her.

"Usagi-chan! What manners! Apologize this instant!" Serenity demanded, clearly furious by the humiliation she had just suffered.

The blonde, blushing and playing nervously with her napkin, bowed her head "Forgive my imprudence, it will not happen again" she whispered too scared to look up.

"That is alright. Nonetheless, please think before you speak Princess" Saeko said coldly and out of turn before returning to her meal. Though angry with her daughter, Serenity was not pleased with the Queen's response but decided to keep her mouth closed to avoid further problems.

With the atmosphere even more tense and uncomfortable than before, the royal women were quick to finish their meals. Happy to have the last dish served, they began eating hastily just as the double doors of the hall were fiercely opened from where a young servant and messenger dashed in. He ignored the guards trying to stop him as he made his way, with much difficulty, to the head of the table and beside Serenity. The youth whispered something into the Queen's ear before taking a step back and standing anxiously next to threatening soldiers. Serenity's face turned pale and worried before it turned blank and serious, she looked at each of the princesses and sighed.

"Everyone, please leave immediately! The Queen and I need privacy"

"But Lady, the security..." Luna protested as she approached the table.

"A few minutes will not matter, it is very important that everyone leave now" Serenity ordered.

The soldiers, in strict formation, filed out followed by the two guardians and three princesses. The men stepped out into the great hall and stood waiting diligently. Luna and Artemis stayed close to the three young girls but were instantly absorbed in conversation and flirting between them. Meanwhile, Usagi and Minako pinned their ears against the doors leading into the dining hall while Ami stood fearfully behind them.

"Come on! Don't you want to see what's going on?" the pig tailed blonde waved the shy girl over.

"It's no use, I can't hear a thing" the Venusian princess said sadly as she sat down in defeat.

"Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later. Come on and sit with us. What's your name? My mother didn't say" Usagi said as she also sat down and continued to wave the standing girl over.

Slightly shrugging, Ami took small steps towards them and slowly sat down. She smiled before bowing her head shyly. "My name is Ami-chan. It's very nice to meet you" she whispered.

"Well, I'm Usagi-chan and this is Minako-chan. I'm from here, the Moon, and she's from Venus. You're from Mercury right? Why are you here? Was it a long trip? What happened to your hand? Do you have a guardian too?" Usagi began to ramble with questions while her blonde friend sat uncomfortably beside her.

"It's nice to meet you too" - Ami said nodding at both girls - Yes, I'm the Princess of Mercury. The journey here wasn't very long, it was alright. I burnt my hand...in an accident down in the scullery of my Palace" - she caressed her wounded hand looking a little troubled - "We had to leave my planet...there were some problems so we could not stay" she said immediately regretting it. Her worries doubled when Minako suddenly flipped her head towards her and gave a small gasp.

The Moon Princess, oblivious and indifferent as always, didn't register her blonde friend's distress "What about a guardian? do you have one?" she asked fidgeting in her spot.

"Guardians? I don't understand...like servants?" the blue haired girl asked.

Usagi broke into a fit of laughter meanwhile rolling her eyes over at Luna and Artemis who were still distracted with each other "Oh Ami-chan! Don't let them hear you say that! - she pointed discreetly to the two guardians - "They are not servants or at least they wouldn't like it if you called them that. They're like...parents but not really, it's hard to explain..." she said grabbing her chin in thought.

"My parents were always traveling a lot so when they weren't around...Artemis took care of me just like they would have. So I guess they are like parents" Minako explained lamely when she noticed her friend was taking too long to answer the question.

Ami nodded and gave her a weak smile "If I may ask, where are the King and Queen of Venus now?" she said carefully.

The outer hall was suddenly filled by the rumbling of the dining hall's doors being opened. Out stepped both Queens; Serenity wore such a pleasant face that it even looked false, while Saeko was bitter and wide eyed but with no sign of weakness. The soldiers, guardians and princesses all straightened themselves and awaited instructions.

"You girls may go. Luna, Artemis? Please watch over them as usual" the blonde Queen said kindly.

"If the lake hasn't melted can we go skating?" Usagi asked giving her mother a pleading smile.

Serenity smiled tiredly "I don't see why not, as long as Luna and Artemis are with you it's okay" she said before beginning the walk away, half the soldiers escorted her.

"This is great! Have you ever skated before Ami-chan?"

Ami's eye's lit up as she nodded excitedly "Only once but yes I have! Is the sea frozen enough? she asked shaking from elation.

Saeko stepped harshly between the three girls "Ami-chan will not be joining you. She is very tired and needs her rest, excuse us" she grunted strictly before taking her daughter by the shoulders and leading her away. The two Mercurians reached the great hall before stopping.

"Mother, I am not that tired. Why can't I go skating with the other princesses?" Ami asked defiantly.

"Listen to me and listen well" - the Queen bent over until her face was in level with the young girl's - "You are forbidden to associate yourself with those two girls. As a guest you will be courteous and polite but if it is not necessary you will keep away from those two, is that understood?" she whispered in a threatening tone.

"Why? They are princesses just like I am and they are nice to me"

Saeko looked around before answering "It is dangerous for you as well as for them. In times like these we must be wary and keep to ourselves. Now go to your room and sleep. Be ready for dinner when we are called for" she said waving to two guards for them to escort her daughter.

* * *

As Rei was kneeling, palms together holding a small yellow amulet, she couldn't help hearing the constant marching of soldiers outside of her room. Her sensei, who was lost in prayer beside her, seemed to be oblivious to the commotion surrounding the Palace. Noticing this, the priestess constantly turned around to see the shadow of armored men running past the thin sliding doors of her room. She felt guilty for interrupting her prayers for her dead mother but the turbulence in her home was far too distracting. A sudden uproar of cries was enough to even startle the sensei, he looked up from his spot and sighed sadly. The sliding doors were broken when the Emperor burst in.

"It's time. Let's go!" the Martian ruler roared. He was heaving tremendously as sweat poured down his face. Rei was startled too see him wearing his leather and iron armor as well as holding his helmet and half faced mask. His blade, much like the one she had seen in her vision, was dangling by his thigh. The man's face was perturbed and tense as he slammed his arm against the wall, breaking the door even more "Come here, now!" he bellowed.

Rei quickly got up and ran towards her father. "Sensei, please alert the royal warriors and priests. I will see you on the vessel. Remember, do not board the Red Seal Ship! Let's go!" the Emperor ordered as he received as small nod from the old man. Desperately he pulled his daughter between the rumble of running guards and down towards the center of the Palace where the Emperor and Empress slept. They both entered the large room; he quickly made sure no one was inside.

"What now? What is happening?" the agitated priestess asked urgently.

"There is no time for me to explain...ugh...here..." - her father said suddenly bending over in pain. He instantly caught himself and hurried over to a large trunk sitting by the bed. He opened it and began taking out pieces of armor much like his own - "Put this on, it was your mother's" he commanded taking out more items.

Rei, too confused to argue or do anything else, did as she was told. The heavy royal armor was difficult to put on by herself as well as uncomfortable since it was a little too large for her. Her father, having taken everything out, helped the young girl place the uniform on. Then, very carefully and emotionally, he handed over a katana.

"This is the sword I saw in my vision! Father? What does it mean?" the miko cried desperately.

"Forget about such things! This was your mother's and now it belongs to you. Care for it and it will care for you. Now we must be ... ah!" the Emperor suddenly fell to his knees as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Father! What's wrong?" Rei threw herself over her twitching father. He looked up at her and she gasped. His eyes had turned into dark and raging orbs which pierced the girl with an evil glare. His hand shot up and grabbed her by the hair in a painful grip.

"Go! Leave me be!" the monstrous man wailed as he swung his petrified daughter away. With an amazing amount of effort, he began dragging his shaking body as far away as possible.

"No! I won't leave you! I'll get help. Help! Help! Somebody please help!" Rei began screaming as she approached the suffering Emperor. The man, trying to pull away, gave a great cry before turning over and swinging his sword out in fury. Had she been closer the miko would have lost her head. The sharp blade cut across her upper arm, unfortunately between her breast plate and iron protecting her limb, sending a gush of blood all over the room. Rei fell over and cried out as she held her aching wound. She began shivering from the sight of the gash and amount of blood leaking down onto the wooden floor quickly creating a growing puddle around her.

The Emperor, now perspiring dark energy and heaving with rage, got up and stormed over his helpless daughter. Towering over her with an evil grin on his face, the demon lifted his sword and made a move to strike her in a killing blow.

_"rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen! _Evil spirits, begone!" cried the old sensei as he barged in and threw several scrolls at his crazed master. The pieces of paper collided against the man and in an explosion of energy and fire for a moment the demon was purified. He fell to the ground and wailed terribly as the scrolls slowly shriveled against his skin.

"Come Princess, we must leave!" the sensei urged as he helped Rei up off the bloodied floor. Shocked, she followed the old man out and into the corridor which now burning in flames. The weight of her armor and pain in her arm made it difficult to avoid the guards who were now fighting against each other, nevertheless she and her sensei made it safely out into the imperial garden. An explosion of heat attacked the priestess making her almost fall over. With the loss of blood and sweltering leather of her uniform, a sudden wave of dizziness made her double over against the old man.

The sensei, despite his age and stature, managed to drag the sickened girl across the garden, past the shrine and through the southern gates where familiar royal guards where waiting for them. They were allowed passage and escorted by the uniformed men into the outskirts of the city. Rei was now being carried by one of the soldiers down through a small valley with a lake. The miko tried hard to see through the stinging sweat in her eyes and the oversized helmet bouncing on her head. She noticed a small boat hovering on the lake, she had only seen these types of vessels used by the plebs for trading in the harbor outside of the city. In her haze and worried state she began to panic.

"That is not a royal ship. Take me back to my father! This is a trap!"

"This is no trap Princess, please have faith in me. We will be safe soon" the wise man assured her as they boarded the small ship. Rei was taken to a wide seat just long enough for her to lay down. The rest of the crew stood anxiously where they could while the priests searched the skies. Two large crows descended on the only mast, flapping their wings urgently.

"Phobos and Deimos have arrived! It is time to depart! Master, let us be off!" one of the priests cried out to his master who was tending to the miko's injury. He stood and looked up to see a fleet of three large and elegant vessels flying away from the planet. He nodded and gave the order to part.

With a trembling jolt, the boat hovered a little and then began to float away towards the other departing vessels. Having only sailed for a few minutes a sudden explosion racked the small boat sending all of it's passengers to the ground. A fury of flaming arrows attacked the three large ships in front of them; the impact immediately began to burn the royal vessels as they slowly broke and soared further and further back down until they crashed into the city.

"We keep going! Do not stop!" the sensei demanded. Having foreseen this he prayed the smoke left from the ships would hide them long enough to escape another attack. The two crows left and flew down to investigate as the small boat soared higher and higher through the smoke and debris of the royal vessels.

"Sensei!" Rei cried trying to get up.

The old man returned to his princess "Rest, we are safe now" he reassured earnestly as he noticed four military ships approach them. "We are being protected by the Emperor's finest warriors. Once we are far enough you will be taken to another ship" he said warmly as he tended to her arm.

"Where are we going?"

Before he could answer, a loud crash shook the boat making it plummet down. The two crows, Phobos and Deimos, arrived squawking and flapping their wings hysterically. The mast was blazing in flames as the small vessel began to descend at an alarming rate. The guardian ships were too far to reach them in time before they soared down and crashed. The sensei fell to his knees and prayed to be forgiven by his princess for not protecting her.

Rei, not completely aware of what was happening in such turmoil, suddenly felt a burning on her forehead. The sensation grew until she was screaming in the pain. An incredible red glow shun from the symbol carving itself on her skin. The brilliant light covered the sky until nothing else could be seen. A powerful energy surged from it until the boat was shaking and slowly being lifted back up and soaring away from the planet. Everyone stared in awe at the wailing girl who was delivering such power.

"Help the Princess!" a guard ordered making his way towards her.

"NO! No one must touch her! She is our only hope to make it to the Moon! Leave her be!" the sensei ordered with an incredibly loud voice. He looked at his princess using such a tremendous amount of power and wondered what terrible dangers and suffering she would endure in her new life on the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Wait for me! I've never done this before!" Minako whined as she tried to hold herself steady. She had spent almost the entire day trying to learn how to skate and we would've gotten better if her blonde friend hadn't been showing off her skills. The frozen lake had slowly began to melt leaving the ice watery making it even more difficult to skate. The weather had turned warm as the day passed leaving the two princesses with only their gowns.

"Come on Mina-chan! It's not that hard! Just try to balance yourself and bend your knees! Like this!" Usagi cried from the other side before gracefully gliding towards the slipping girl. She took her hands and helped her move slowly on the ice.

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be, it's too hard! And this heat! I hope we don't get sick after freezing last night" Minako said as she followed her friend's rhythm on the ice. Her skating skills began to improve when she was finally being taught how to properly do it.

"I don't mind as long as the ice doesn't melt" - the pig tailed blonde looked down at the moist ice - "We probably won't be able to skate tomorrow, the Mare will probably melt tonight if this heat continues. Too bad Ami-chan will miss out on it" she said sadly.

"I don't think she'd come even if the sea was still frozen, her mother wouldn't let her. Do you think all Mercurians are like her? She's so mean" Minako said coldly.

"Ami-chan seems nice though. Maybe it's just her mother"

"Do you think she has to act like that because she's a Queen? I mean, look at how she treats her daughter. Maybe that's how royalty on Mercury has to behave"

"But we're royalty too. My mother is mean when she has to be but I've never been treated like that before, especially in front of guests. What about your mother? What is she like?" Usagi asked tactlessly.

Minako's leg gave out a little but thankfully her friend caught her before she fell "She was perfectly nice and very friendly. I don't think I ever got a scolding from her even when I deserved it, of coarse she was hardly ever around" - she said bitterly and immediately regretting it - "Hey! Do you think we should sneak into Ami-chan's room tonight? We hardly know anything about her" she quickly suggested to change the subject.

"That's a great idea! We can sneak some cakes and tea too!"

"I only hope that Artemis and Luna aren't out patrolling the corridors. He still won't forgive me for stepping on his tail last week when we left our rooms"

"Mmm...I think they will be out tonight. With so many guards snooping around and with the new guests they're probably on patrol tonight. Oh, who cares? Let's do it anyway and if we get caught then too bad" Usagi said cheerfully.

"Usagi-chan! Minako-chan! It's time to come back in! You two have to get ready for supper!" Luna yelped from the shore where she stood next to a disgruntled Artemis.

"Speak of the devil. Well, it's alright. I'm hungry and tired and this heat is making me go crazy!" Minako said wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She sighed seeing how far she had "skate" to get back. Small clicking sounds suddenly started to surround the two girls. They looked at each other and shrugged before Usagi pointed at her friend and started to laugh.

"Ew! You're all sweaty! Even your gown is wet!"

"You are too! Besides, I can't help it! It's boiling out here!"

The two girls began bickering and completely ignored the cries coming from their guardians. It wasn't until one of Usagi's skates broke through the ice that they finally realized the danger. The small clicking sounds turned into load cracking all around them. The sudden heat hit like a wave instantly de-freezing the lake in seconds. The better skater, Usagi, grabbed onto Minako and flew towards the shore where Artemis and Luna were jumping anxiously and screaming at them to get out. The Venusian princess was at the brink of tears as she tried hard not to fall over, instead of skating she decided to take long strides though every step made her ankles swore. The two girls were successful as they approached the shore where their guardians were ready to catch them. Usagi leapt and fell on Luna and down to the melting snow. Minako was not so lucky; on her last clumsy step the ice under her collapsed making her fall into the chilly water. The poor girl waved her hands frantically trying to grab onto anything as she was quickly being sucked down into the sea. Artemis was fast to take hold of both failing hands and pull his princess out in one strong tug. The two flew back and landed abruptly on the snow next to a shocked Usagi and Luna. They all laid silently except for their heavy breathing as they watched the once frozen Mare suddenly turn into a completely liquid sea. Without warning Minako was invaded by a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Why are you laughing? You could have died!" Artemis complained angrily.

Usagi joined in the laughter "That was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me! I've never skated like that in my life!" she cried cheerfully.

"At least you were skating! I was running on these stupid things! Minako howled as she took one her skates off and chucked it away.

The two girls stayed giggling and chuckling on the moist grass as their guardians sat furiously trying to quiet them down. Neither of the four noticed the danger quickly approaching them.

From her balcony, high in one the royal rooms, Ami had spent the entire day watching the two princesses skate and laugh together. She envied them terribly but knew better than to disobey her mother. At least the privacy of her own room allowed her to take off her dress and get into a comfortable and airy robe. She was not used to such a warm climate and found it mysterious how rapidly the heat had come. Deciding it was best to keep her worries aside, she enjoyed the day wondering everything about the Moon and it's inhabitants. Only the reminder of her mother's prohibitions made her sad and bitter; her heart was set on getting to know the two girls of her own age and it hurt her dearly to think she could not make friends with them.

Ami sighed when she saw that Usagi and Minako were skating back to the shore. She was quickly alarmed when she heard cries coming from the the two guardians and her worry grew as she watched the two young girls skating towards them like their lives depended on it. It was then that the blue haired girl noticed the ice begin to break on the sea as the heat was getting worse and worse. She gasped seeing Minako fall through the ice and almost instantly sighed in relief as she watched the girl being saved by her guardian. A sudden uproar of laughter reassured her everything was fine though she found it very odd that they could laugh at such a thing. Nevertheless, she secretly wished she could have been there.

Just as she was about to leave the balcony to go get dressed, Ami noticed something that caught her eye. A small red light seemed to be approaching the palace from almost beyond the horizon. She squinted her eyes to try and make out what the flying object was. As it grew closer and closer the red light began to shine over anything around it. Before she could be blinded by the glow, the blue haired girl was able to make out three large ships following it. She covered her eyes with her arm trying to protect herself from such an intense shine as the object sped down and crashed into the Mare Serenitatis; the impact extinguished the red light and created a large wave which crashed against the gates of the Palace.

"No! Usagi-chan! Minako-chan!" Ami cried as she bent over the balcony only to see the water banging aggressively against the gates where just minutes ago the Moon and Venusian princesses had been laughing.

* * *

AN: Hopefully this chapter isn't too confusing. If anyone has any questions don't doubt to ask, I'd completely understand. Don't worry, Jupiter is coming so be patient. Hopefully you've enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	3. The lark in the clear sky

The lark in the clear sky

"Luna!" Usagi cried a second before being smacked by the wave and sent, flailing and choking, against the stone wall of the gates. It took only a few precious moments for the tide to return and leave the four bodies it hit heaving in air as they fought for their lives. Like ragged dolls, Usagi, Minako, Luna and Artemis washed up on the grass as the water rocked them against the harmless pebbles on the shore.

The boat, despite it's tremendous impact, was upright long enough for it to be identified before it tilted fell over onto the water, it's burning mast extinguishing itself with an excess of smoke around it. After that, there was no movement left from the little boat wavering against the water peacefully. Various soldiers jumped from the ships, which had landed gently behind Rei's pitiful vessel, and were swimming carelessly towards the broken down boat they guarded. As they approached their princess's crash sight they completely ignored the Moon's archers, jumping out from the towers and wall of the palace, screaming at them to back up while they pointed their arrows at them. Several white and silver armored soldiers ran out through the gates and held long spears threateningly at the Martian guards who still fought against the force of the water to make it to their princess.

The royal legion, much more servile and loyal to the Moon, sent a dozen soldiers out from their hiding spots in the courtyard and across the gates to protect the Moon Princess. They reached the young girl who was wheezing and coughing as Luna held her and patted her roughly on the back; the two laid terrified against the wall they hit trying to regain composure. Next to them were Minako and Artemis also heaving and panting; the man, on all fours, held a piece of cloth torn from his shirt against the young girl's head which was bleeding profusely. The royal guards created a phalanx around the Moon and Venusian princesses as they waited for the archers to attack from above them.

"Stop! Don't fire! Those are Martian ships!" Luna demanded to the soldiers above her pointing their arrows at the red armored men who were closer to the shore and presenting their katanas aggressively. She allowed one of the royal guards to take Usagi and heave her into his arms as was done with Minako as well.

"They have landed with no authorization! We have orders to fire if they are a threat! Take the Princess inside madam and leave us be!" one archer demanded from one of the towers as he adjusted his weapon when the Martian legion had reached the shore where the small boat had already washed up. The white and silver men with spears began to shout and menace the soldiers coming out of the water. Bodies from the boat began to float freely in the sea as the red armored men caught them and tried to reach the shore without being attacked.

"Luna! Help me! I want to stay! Mina-chan? Where are you?" Usagi cried as she fought to free herself from the soldier holding her and taking her away to the gates. She fidgeted so much that she didn't even notice her blonde friend was also trying to break free from her captor right beside her.

"Usagi-chan! I'm right here! What's going on?" Minako hollered trying to reach out to her friend; the wound to her head caused by the her crash against the walls of the palace made her dizzy and a little confused as she tried eagerly to make sense of what was happening.

Artemis, still shaken and frightened, placed his hand on his princess's shoulder as he walked in step with the soldier carrying her "Please Mina-chan, you're hurt and we need to return to the Palace. Calm down and I promise this will all be explained" he said gently but most of all tiredly as they walked steadily back into the safeness of the inner courtyard.

"Luna! Luna! What's happening?" Usagi continued to demand as she too was taken against her will to the courtyard and quickly back into the safety of the palace.

Luna, still at earshot, heard her princesses cries "I'll be with you shortly Usagi-chan! Go inside! Be safe!" she hollered back before returning to the soldiers who were now at the brink of beginning a small battle. She was fast to move in between them and try to calm them down. More worried for the Martians which she did not know, she examined them carefully making their way and quickly noticed a body being carried out from the sea; the amount of soldiers surrounding the unmoving person made her realize how critical it was to keep the armed men from fighting.

000

When, noticing an imminent battle between Mars and the Moon, Ami was in a crazed state as she ran out of her room and into the corridor where various guards were jogging stupidly across. She noticed they didn't do anything except reach the end and return with their ridiculous jolt. Though, in the present situation she wasn't so skeptical that what they were doing was helpful. Seeing that the men did not pay her attention, she decided to jolt along the corridor and into the great hall where surely she would meet her fellow princesses, which after hearing their exaggerated cries down at the gates she knew were alright, she might meet the Martian person who had arrived so dramatically and so fully escorted. Ami, like most Mercurians but smarter, was greatly educated and knew perfectly well that the symbol on the masts of the ships belonged to the kingdom of Mars.

Without hesitation or fear, the blue haired girl launched herself into a daring run towards the grand stairs. She could already begin to hear the nagging cries of her two friends coming down from the long hall leading from the entrance of the palace. Her excitement and nervousness was destroyed when a punishing grip she knew too well stopped her instantly in her tracks. Sure of who it belonged to she slowly turned and confronted her angered mother who had halted her before she could reach the first step down.

"Where are you going? I told you to stay in your room" Saeko said coldly as, with her hand tightly clawing into Ami's shoulder, she redirected her daughter back and towards her room.

Angered and desperate, the blue haired girl twisted away from the Queen "Why can't I go see what's happening? I know those are Martian ships that arrived and I want to see for myself if another princess has arrived" she said bravely before bowing her head immediately in shame.

"Do you think I'm being stubborn and ill minded? You keep to your room and to yourself as long as we're here! This is for your safety and life you stupid child! Stay in here!" the Queen of Mercury demanded as she opened the door to her daughter's room and chucked her inside. Landing safely on her palms, Ami lifted herself up as tears of anger swelled up in her eyes. Outside she could hear Serenity's harsh voice tell her mother someone, a female, had arrived and was terribly hurt. The news was followed by the echoing footsteps of both queens running along the corridor and down to the great hall. Humiliated, again, Ami ran to the balcony to see what was going on outside.

Thankfully ,with the time that had passed, the Martians and Moon soldiers were working together to take the bodies floating in the water out into the shore where there were various people waiting to take them inside, including a hungry looking Maiestas. The Mercurian princess noticed a particular body, armored but too small to be a man, being taken into the courtyard surrounded by practically all of the red armored soldiers who had arrived. Other people, coming out of the ships, were dressed strangely in cloaks and long pointed hats; they held their hands together and shook as they followed the caravan of people going into the Palace. Ami had heard of these mystics and spiritualists but found it fascinating to seem them for the first time. Her curiosity and revolving state of mind were interrupted by familiar voices bellowing childishly outside of her room.

"I'm fine! Please let me be! It doesn't even hurt!" Minako complained bitterly as her voice traveled along the corridor. Usagi's yelps could also be identified but what she said was hard to understand.

"Go to your room! You have to be taken care of! Maiestas will be with you shortly! Go!" Saeko voice was heard which made Ami's heart tighten with anger. The two young girl's shouts quickly grew further away as the Mercurians heart stomped faster and faster from a sudden anxiousness. Her fear and embarrassment doubled as her mother, grunting and shaking, entered the room abruptly.

"You stay in here! Do and see as you please but do not leave this room until I come for you!" the angered Queen demanded making threatening moves towards her daughter. The woman left quickly before the princess could agree or disagree to her demands.

Ami, almost feeling nauseous from the excitement and frustration, ran back out into the balcony. Down at the shore and along the gates were several Martian soldiers trying to unload boxes from the large ships they had arrived in. The white and silver armored men were not allowing them to pass the gates which was causing a commotion and frightening argument as the tired and angered red armored men began to threaten with their weapons. The courtyard was almost empty except for a few men from the royal legion scampering around in between the bushes and fountains.

A frightening flapping of wings colliding next to her made Ami jump and gasp. Two crows, very large and mad looking, perched themselves next to her on the balcony. She hesitated but it felt absurd to be scared of them, instead, she eyed them carefully as they did the same to her. The two birds squawked to each other as if they were talking all the while staring at the confused girl. With two loud cries and dramatic flapping the crows flew off down into the courtyard where they landed on a large tree and surveyed the area around them. Satisfied and proud with her knowledge, Ami deducted that the two birds belonged to the Martians and were merely inspecting the place for protection. Returning to her amazement and curiosity, Ami stood silently in search for any movement or sound. The loud noises coming from the corridor had not ceased even though she was outside and hypnotized by the arguing of the soldiers down at the gates. The heat was unbearable; she quickly ran to her washbasin and threw the water in her face which was warm and fuming. Outside she could hear many people running and yelling as various doors were being slammed shut.

A familiar rushing of feet and angered breathing made Ami hastily sit on her bed and look as innocently as possible. Sure enough, her mother burst in looking horrible; around her neck was a long sheet which dangled loosely to her feet. The white linen was drenched in blood as well as a cloth the woman held trying to clean her hands with it. Saeko, sweating and repulsed, noticed her daughter's shocked face which she tried to ignore.

"Mother? Are you alright?" was the only thing the blue haired girl was capable of saying between stutters.

"Come with me. There is something you need to do" the Queen said bitterly as she ushered her confused daughter outside. The two women, very awkward and self aware, walked silently along the corridor. Filled with curiosity Ami was exploding to ask what was going on but decided it was best to wait.

"This is not my decision and you know I would have preferred to stay on Mercury. But, as guests and educated people we must abide by the rules of a foreign house. Queen Serenity insists you learn what I can teach you."

"I don't understand"

"A long time ago, I was much older than you, my mother taught me to be a healer and as you know as well I am an exceptional one. The Queen of the Moon insists I teach you the same. I don't agree with her but she truly wishes it. But remember, you are here to learn, not to meddle. She is your patient and not your friend, do you agree?" Saeko said annoyed as they arrived to one of the rooms along the corridor.

The excess of noise coming from inside made Ami very nervous but she nodded as her mother, hesitating and furious, opened the door to reveal something very new and frightening to her.

* * *

Being in her parents room was always a treat as the brunette sat patiently in a chair perched in the corner. The King and Queen of Jupiter had always kept their chambers very private and exclusive since the young girl knew them. They had many villas on the planet but this one was the one she cherished the most. It was very large and adequate for training and military equipment. The imperial chamber was the largest room in the place; despite the enormous court and even bigger stables, the sleeping courters for the King and Queen had always been a spectacle on the planet. Her own room, relatively small compared to other rooms, was next to her parents no matter in which villa they stayed. But the Jovian Princess was always happier in this one because she could always hear when her father and mother left to ride or train and she could almost always follow along with them. And, in very special occasions, she would be invited to the long balcony to watch her soldiers fight out in the court. The battles never led to death but the bloodshed and proud combat was always very entertaining; various times the brunette would ask her father to allow her into the fighting but he never did. Though excited to be in the room, Makoto felt nervous to see her strong father pacing desperately in front of the four poster bed while her mother sat at the other side, clearly wanting to kill him, squirming in her seat. She loved the older woman but she also scared her deeply. It took a terrible twenty minutes for anything to happen.

With a slam and jolt, the door to the royal room was opened and followed by a heaving and dirtied soldier running inside. The poor man, his green armor burnt and filled with dark blood stains, lowered his spear and with difficulty took off his bent helmet. He saluted and looked nervously across the room.

"What? What is it!" the Jovian King demanded urgently. His own uniform was spotless and cladded with leather; only this fabric and the royal seal made his armor different from the man shaking in front of him.

The soldier, agitated and pale, stepped forward and gave his King a long scroll. The reigning man, stealing glances at his wife, finished reading the message anxiously. He looked petrified as his eyes left the paper and pierced at his soldier's lame face. With a sudden and aggressive move he threw the scroll to the ground.

The soldier saluted again "Your replay, Majesty?" he said mechanically, holding his helmet unsteadily against his thigh.

The Jovian King, looking at his disapproving wife's stare, grew crazed in anger. His eyes roamed quickly through the room before noticing his wine filled goblet next to him. Carefully and taking in the situation, he grabbed the container and threw it fiercely at the soldier who barely moved away. The wine and silver object dented the wall, spraying the purple liquid all over the furniture. "Get out! Get out" he cried giving the soldier a wave who saluted again and was quick to leave.

"What? What now?" the Jovian Queen said pessimistically from her chair where she arranged her shifting armor. Much like her husbands, she wore a royal uniform but with certain areas fitted to her body. She unconsciously caressed her sword before taking a sip from her wine filled goblet.

The King made a fist unnoticed by his wife but caught by his daughter "Martian soldiers have arrived to the northern countryside. They've raped and destroyed most of the villages... They are acting like animals, much like the Mercurians" he said frustrated and turning to his wife.

Convinced and accepting of what was going to happen the Queen nodded knowingly "Take four legions from the west and send them to the north" she suggested almost casually.

Her husband, in dignified and insulted, turned to her menacingly "Have you been deaf, woman? The Venusian army has already taken out that half of a legion you intend to send. They are still fighting! What can I do?" he screamed looking at the woman accusingly.

"What about the legions stationed in the hills to the east? Most of the Mercurians have fled into the caves. There are at least fifty thousand men you could send towards the north" the Queen suggested calmly ignoring the man's worries and taking another sip of her wine, this time more worriedly though she tried to hide it.

"Do you not understand? The legion sent to the east is not capable of defeating the Martian army! They are moving quickly towards the city! We are slowly being cornered!

With a confident and inspiring voice Makoto suddenly stood from her chair "We could send the eastern legions forward while the southern legions reach the Martians! By the time they reach the city we'll have unnoticed phalanx's rearing at them. A small cavalry could attack them from the side to let the southern legions reach them with much time to spare!" she cried excitedly and anxious for her parents to notice her.

The comment went ignored as the King continued to nervously pace from one side of the bed to the other. Too unsure and frustrated to decide he looked over at the far end of the corner next to the door where it was dark and neglected by the light of the torches. From the black, a confident and outstanding soldier came out into the light of the flames. Like any other soldier he wore the same outfit except for a small royal badge on his chest; he stood tall and brave as the royal family ached for his advice.

"No matter what we do..." - he quickly looked over at Makoto - the Dark Kingdom's army will reach the palace. I would advice the King and Queen to lead the royal legion and cavalry head first towards the enemy army at the north. This is our strongest asset and we've reached a point where this is our only choice" the man said firmly before taking a step back into the dark.

The King, who always appreciated his soldier's opinion, hesitated "Galego, I understand what you are saying but using the royal legion is much to dangerous! I don't think we've reached that point to use the legion or for the Queen and I to lead the cavalry! You've gone insane! he said trying to chuckle at the idea but instead ended up stuttering.

The soldier, Galego, took a long sigh before stepping back into the light "Several of our men have seen terran soldiers hidden in the legions of Mercury, Venus and Mars. They have been our greatest enemy against the other planets, they must be there! There is no other explanation for our sudden defeat!" he said a little too dramatically.

The Jovian King, frightened and doubtful, noticed the stares of his wife ad daughter "That can't be true. There can't be any terran soldiers here, not yet! The Earth has not been invaded and they are still fighting! If we haven't fallen then the earth hasn't either! We can't fall into these confusing traps!" he cried urging for the two women in the room to applaud him. They didn't.

"Please your Majesty, listen. We have terran armor from several of them who died in the east and west. The dark shadow surrounding our planet is just as present on Earth. Metalia will take over Jupiter before invading the Moon Kingdom. All we can do is fight and hope they get other help we could not give" Galego said sternly as he stared directly into his master's eyes.

"Could we not wait and see if the outer planets help us? Uranus?" the Queen suddenly piped in.

Her husband, slightly happy to wrong her, shook his head "The outer planets have agreed and are denying help to any inner planet. They've turned their backs on us" he said lost in thought.

"We are not an inner planet! They know perfectly well!"

The King, raising his hands sarcastically, laughed "We are! You and the girl" - he slightly pointed towards Makoto who jolted by her presence being noticed - "You, as well as her, are linked and obligated as guardians to the Moon Princess! As such, we are an inner planet! They are not going to help us!" he aggressed to the entire room, realizing they were ruined by the two women.

No one dared to say anything after that. Once, a long time ago, Jupiter had tried to make allies with Uranus but it had always turned sour. The large and similar outer planet had always rejected them because of the magical pact they had with a princess they did not recognize. The King, very insecure and of no special royal background, reminded his wife of this everyday. She had always fought this attack saying her power was much greater than his and that not once, had they visited the Moon Kingdom. These thoughts flowing through the two monarchs were broken when a thunderbolt hit the court just outside of the room.

"It's beginning...please...what shall we do?" Galego said as he stole glances outside and noticed a storm coming.

"What do you think? Go! Go and alarm the royal legion and cavalry! My wife and I..." - the King looked kindly at his wife - "will lead the cavalry and legion to the north. You are coming with us, as expected" he said grinning sadly at his soldier. Galego, flattered by the remark, saluted and quickly left to alert the troops.

"You know we will not not win. It's a death sentence" the Queen said as she got up and finished her drink. Next to her was her helmet which she grabbed and looked at in thought. Her husband, grabbing his own helmet, walked to her and took her hand.

"I know, I'm sorry. But...as you know, I'd rather die than surrender. At least we'll be together...and brave as Jovians should be." the King whispered in his wife's ear before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. They both began to touch each other's faces warmly before they stopped and noticed their daughter staring at them.

"What about the girl?" - the Queen asked, taking her strong hands off of her husbands armored chest, looking at Makoto sadly - "she can't come with us, she'd died a terrible death. Well?" she asked as though her daughter was not even there.

The King, ignoring the presence of the brunette, kissed the Queen's neck "She will be taken care of, I've sent her to Ceres. When we die, and we will, soldiers will take her to a royal ship and to Ceres where she'll live as a maiden. Don't worry about Mako-chan, she'll be fine" he said gently noticing his wife's moist eyes and shaking sniffs.

"No! That's not fair! I can fight! I want to fight with you!" Makoto suddenly protested as she ran to her parents but kept arms distance from them. She looked up, the two adults extremely tall, and tugged at her father's clothes.

"I'm sorry young girl but you must go to your room right now. As you've heard you will be taken to Ceres to survive as long as you can the Jovian race. Leave us" the Queen said seriously but shaking from her pain. She looked down at her angered daughter and nodded her head coldly.

Makoto, hurt and humiliated, ignored her mother's subtle plea for forgiveness and left towards the door to the adjoining room. As she passed, she gave her much stronger and taller father an elbow to the ribs. The man, trying to control his grin and laughter, grabbed his daughter by the arm and pulled her back and close to him. The princess, very angry and insulted, tried to pull away and give her father a punch in the face. The man was quick to retaliate and grab her other arm as he chuckled.

With a smile on his face he lessened his grip on his daughter "One day you would have made a great warrior but this is not it. Remember, we survive from strength but also from love. Goodbye little girl" he said giving Makoto a swift kiss on the cheek before roughly throwing her towards the adjoining door. She looked back, with fire in her eyes, as her mother looked back sadly before turning away to attend to her sword.

Makoto, sad and insecure, ran into her room where she began to play around with her own sword. She looked at her plants and sowing with was cherished but quickly decided that was not proper of a warrior. She grabbed one of her dearest flowers, a rose tinted a little with purple, and crushed it in frustration. She immediately regretted when her heart felt hard and pained. She let go of the dead plant sadly before turning to a scarf she had been making. The brunette, grabbing her well made and treasured item, look out into the court of the villa to see a parade of soldiers marching out, from across they could see her as well though the window but they kept their stature firm about to leave to fight. The sound of the horses in the stable made it known that the King and Queen were leaving with the cavalry. Makoto, outraged of being left behind, stood up and looked at herself in the long mirror which decorated her small yet elegant room. She looked out, seeing women a little older than herself, in the royal legion and decided she was tall enough to pass as one of them. With a devilish grin and cracking of knuckles, Makoto ran to her closet and took out a royal armor. Quickly and constantly looking out into the court she began scraping the royal crests off of the uniform with her sword; the metal against metal was an intense work as she tried to hurry up while the soldiers outside were waiting to be called.

* * *

With small steps but following her furious and overconfident mother, Ami entered the room with a slight fear. Her eyes met first with Serenity's who was standing neutrally in the far corner of the room. The kind woman gave the blue haired girl a smile before returning to the commotion at the other side. As Ami turned and followed her mother's footsteps she realized that surrounding the patient's bed were many servants, priests and table-clothed healers who were staring at her mother and herself expectantly. She could only make clear the sounds of a moaning and pain filled person in the bed surrounded by not only people but red armor clumsily sprawled all around the room; puddles and drips of blood ran along to the bed. To her discomfort and anger, Maiestas was close to the sickened person.

"Come on, follow me" Saeko said importantly as she led her daughter towards the bed where the people surrounding it quickly dispersed. Reaching it and allowed to see clearly, Ami gasped as she reached the bed to find a girl, her same age and with black long hair, wailing in pain as a dark and deep gash on her arm wouldn't stop from bleeding. The girl, very beautiful but agonizing, was clearly a mystic as several amulets bounced off of her heaving chest; especially a wooden carved arrow which seemed to have been burnt recently.

"Here you are, Lady" Maiestas said as he suddenly made his way in between the Princess and Queen and presented a shining vial as if a magical crystal were in it. He eyed it carefully, as though it was his own, before handing it over to Saeko. Taken by a true healer, the vial was examined before the Mercurian Queen gave her daughter a knowing stare.

"Please, be quick" Serenity said from her corner in a desperate tone.

Saeko took the small bottle and opened it. A brilliant light came out and eclipsed the entire room. Carefully and steadily the Queen dropped a single drop of the incredible liquid onto Rei's wound. The miko, still struggling against the pain and sweaty, relaxed and almost fell into a dazed filled sleep as she stopped her groans and twitching pains. The gash quickly began to close as Maiestas was bandaging it diligently. Once the disgusting man was done properly bandaging the wound and assuring the priestess would be alright, Serenity ordered everyone out of the room except for Saeko and Ami. The many people inside took awhile to leave before the three woman were left alone. Giving an approving nod, the blonde princess gave the sign for Saeko to speak freely but honestly.

Taking Ami aggressively by the arm and pulling her close to the wrapped but blooded gash, the Mercurian Queen took the shining vial and placed it near her daughters face "This...this is a very special poison" - she looked bitterly towards Serenity who continued nodding - "we used this on the Martian Princess because it will not harm her. She, Rei-chan, has awoken her powers as a guardian to Usagi-chan" she said between pierced lips and directing herself to the miko who was calm but still stirring.

"That red light you saw earlier was the symbol of Mars shining from Rei-chan's head. We still don't know why it appeared but that doesn't matter. In these times, you'll see it and use it too. Unless...you already have?" the blonde Queen asked suspiciously but kindly.

Ami touched her head unconsciously before pulling down and grabbing her bandaged hand swiftly. She shook her head and looked up at the Moon Queen with shame but the kind woman returned the gesture with a soft smile.

Saeko, satisfied with her daughter's lie, looked up and continued her explanation "This is why the Moon Kingdom is so important. On this planet, where we stand, holds the Silver Crystal. It sustains all life on this planet as well as energy, much like the crystal we had on Mercury" -she said sounding alive and interested but still with a stern face - "...but the Silver Crystal is much more powerful. It can and will cure and even avoid death if it is necessary, it has amazing power which could probably defeat the dark energy invading the inner planets..." she said sadly.

"You've spoken to me of such a Crystal, much more powerful than ours. Is it like the vial you have used to cure? Ami asked excitedly.

"It's like that Ami-chan but more powerful. Only a few of us are privileged to use it without dying. Like your mother said, it's actually a poison only certain people are immune to. If it hadn't been for Rei-chan's sudden becoming she would have died with or without the poison" Serenity explained as she approached and looked sadly down at the black haired girl moaning in the bed.

"Would she have? It's a bad wound but it wouldn't kill her, right?" Ami asked as she bent over Rei and studied her slowly healing injury.

"Very well deducted Ami-chan. No, such a wound in the right hands like what we have here on the Moon would not kill her. Except, the blade used to cause this was poisoned by a dark energy you know well of. The only way, which is terribly painful and dangerous, to combat such a wound is to use the Silver Crystal. In this vial is a liquid form of the Crystal used in situations such as this." Serenity explained.

"What does the symbol mean" - the blue haired girl touched her forehead - "the one you spoke of?"

"It means that you, as well as Rei-chan and Minako-chan, are guardians to the Moon Princess. You'll live to serve and protect Usagi-chan once you've seen the symbol. In gratitude, not only will you be able to use the Crystal but you will also acquire special powers for your mission" the Queen continued to inform.

"Special powers?"

"Alright, that's enough! I agreed to have this talk with her as long as I had a say. This is sufficient for now. She has not seen the symbol therefore she does not need to learn anymore. Ami-chan will answer to me and herself, she serves no one" Saeko said angrily as she grabbed her daughter and pulled her away from the bed and towards the door.

"For now. Remember old friend, even in a time of peace you were appointed as my guardian and you were a very good one at that. As we have seen during the last couple of days, war is imminent and Ami-chan must be ready to fulfill her duties. You know better than anyone that the most violent element in war is ignorance" Serenity whispered as she gave the Mercurian Queen a knowing look.

"Don't patronize me, I've taught Ami-chan everything she needs. Her life on Mercury would have been fruitful and filled with excellence. She was meant to be a great healer and sage not a dense warrior fighting for the life of a Princess who has done nothing for her. Besides, not even the inner leader has shown the symbol, who says she is no longer tied to such an old pact. Where was the Moon Kingdom when Venus and Mercury were being invaded? Why should we defend you when you haven't done the same for us?" Saeko challenged as she unconsciously tried to push Ami further towards the door.

"We tried to help you! The King denied our services! You know this! The rulers of Venus were also quick to turn their backs and seek out the help of the outer planets!" Serenity quickly returned the attack.

"You knew what was happening and you did not even give us a warning until it was too late! You've always had the terrible habit of waiting to see what happens, you've never been wary of anything!"

As the two women began to bicker like old friends who had a falling out a long time ago, Ami swiftly detached herself from her mother. She looked over at Rei, moaning and twisting, and decided to inspect her further. Her heart sank as she approached the bed and watched the miko fight the pain. The suffering girl was drenched in sweat as she repeatedly clenched her fingers deep into the sheets under her. The blue haired girl carefully checked on her mother, who was thankfully still arguing, and filled with a sudden excitement took a cloth from the table next to the bed. She soaked the fabric in a washbasin also on the table; with care, Ami dabbed the cool and moist cloth against Rei's clenched forehead. Much to her surprise and delight, her patient relaxed notably. Too amazed with her work, Ami ignored the sudden silence in the room. She also failed to notice her mother stalking angrily towards her.

"What did I tell you? Keep to yourself!" Saeko demanded as she gripped her daughter's arm and pulled her away from the bed. She dragged the young girl until they were moments away from leaving.

"What do you mean keep to herself? Have you gone mad! She needs to befriend her fellow guardians! How else will they fight successfully? The law has no force in times like these!" Serenity protested daring to grab the other queen's arm.

Saeko, red with rage, quickly opened the door and threw her daughter out before slamming it closed. The two women's screams could be heard despite the thick wall separating them. Scared but utterly excited Ami tried to make out what was being said but it was impossible to decipher. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn quickly to find Usagi and Minako standing behind with friendly smiles.

"Hello. What's happening in there?" the pig tailed blonde asked as she pressed her ear against the strong door.

"Are you alright?" Ami ignored the question and directed herself towards Minako who had a bandage wrapped around her forehead.

"Oh! This? Yes I'm fine, it's just a cut. You know, after the wave knocked us down" - the blonde blushed as she unconsciously touched the weave on her head - "Don't worry about it. Who's in there? Is it true a new princess has arrived?" she asked avoiding further interest from the Mercurian.

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen!" Usagi interfered as she pushed her head harder against the heavy wood.

Minako pulled Ami away to the other side of the corridor where they stood under a lit sconce. "Well? Who's in there?" the blonde asked impatiently.

The blue haired girl jittered at the closeness of the princess "I...I...yes. There is another princess inside. Her name is Rei-chan, she's..."

"From Mars, right?" Minako suddenly interrupted.

"Yes. Um...she has long black hair and pale skin...but that could have been because she's injured..."

"Really? How? From the crash?"

"No, I don't think so. She has a long gash on her arm caused by a blade but that's all I know. She also has spiritual men protecting her..."

"Hurry up! What else?" the blonde urged as she nervously looked down the corridor where two cats were running pressingly towards them.

"Um...I...she's a warrior I think. I think I saw her being taken away from the boat in armor but I'm not sure it was her" Ami said anxiously and unaware of the guardians approaching them.

A rumbling of thunder suddenly made Usagi jump and cower over to her friends. The three princesses looked up confused as the roars of lightning grew louder and louder. The white and black cats reached them, also frightened by the change in climate.

"Luna! Why is there a thunderstorm? It's winter!" Usagi complained holding onto her blonde friend.

"What? You have thunder on the Moon? And snow? And heat waves? That's not possible!" Ami announced.

"Of coarse we do! But not all at once! It depends on the season. Don't you on Mercury?" the pig tailed blonde asked in awe.

"On Venus we only have spring" Minako piped in.

"On Mercury it's always winter"

"Enough! You can discuss this in your room. Come on!" Artemis said urgently trying to make his small presence seen from the floor. With no help, he decided to claw Minako's leg.

"Hey! What's your problem! We're going!" the blonde protested as she swung the cat off of her.

"No! I want to know what's happening!" Usagi cried running back to her spot next to the door. Another drum of thunder made her jump back in time before her mother and Saeko came out looking both very anxious. The three princesses stepped back as the two towering women ignored them and ran off down the corridor towards the great hall.

"Where are they going?" Ami asked as she looked down at the black cat and felt very silly.

Minako, discreetly ignoring the guardians protests and demands, made her way carefully towards the room where the door had been left slightly ajar. Very quietly she looked through the small opening where she was facing directly towards an agitated Rei in her bed. The blonde smiled curiously as she watched the suffering girl try to twist against whatever she was fighting inside. Pieces of a red armor discarded across the room made her heart jump with excitement. The blood stained gauze covering the miko's arm made Minako's body tingle. In all her life she had never met such an exciting person. With small steps, still listening to the quarrel beside her, she slowly pushed the door further open. Before she could take a step inside, the door was slammed in her face.

"You are not allowed in there. You should be in your room as instructed by the queen" Maiestas's lame form confronted the Venusian princess. He pushed his body at Minako making her step back until only his body was covering the door.

"I will go where I please" the blonde retaliated importantly.

"He's right, you should be in your room. Let's go" Artemis said giving the hideous man a questionable look.

Sighing, Minako followed the two cats and princesses along the corridor towards their rooms. Anguished and disappointed, she looked back towards Maiestas who gave her an evil grin before slithering into Rei's room.

* * *

For a long and harsh hour Makoto had managed to go through various items in her room in the attempt to completely scratch out the royal crests from the arms and chest of her armor. With blades, rock and marble already used she was now cutting into the skin of her hand against a piece of thick glass taken from a window she broke out of frustration. Cutting herself for the third time, she decided to check on the soldiers. Much to her dismay the legion of at least half a thousand were beginning to file out of the courtyard. Throwing the armor and glass to the ground the brunette fixed her aching hands on the windowsill as the men and women marched out holding their spears and swords menacingly.

"They're leaving? It can't be!" she cried to herself before rushing out of her room and up to one of the northern towers of the villa. Ignoring the surprised looks of messengers coming down with parchments, she flew up to the top of the tall structure and looked out from the small balcony. Beyond the villa and protecting gates, the royal cavalry was speeding away towards the falling valley and rising mountains of Jupiter. At the head of the military force were the King and Queen, baring the flag of the planet with their symbol, directing their army head first towards the Martians who were undoubtedly only a few hours away. Despite the size of the planet, Makoto could already make out a dark shadow beginning to rise from the tip of the horizon.

"They left me? How could they..." the tall girl cursed as she continued to watch two hundred horses ride further and further away from her. The sudden urge to cry made her angrier as she ran back down and to her room; she completely ignored the clouds grow dark and thunderous which was not uncommon on Jupiter.

Frustrated and hurried, Makoto took a torch from one of the corners of the walls and began to hastily burn the iron of her armor. Perhaps the fire did not completely hide the royal crests but it successfully hid them with a black lining. Too frantic to care or make sure she was concealed, the brunette quickly shoved the uniform on and grabbed her over used sword. Taking a deep breath as a thunderstorm imminently hit and smiling at her courageous appearance in the mirror, she ran out to the deserted courtyard.

Outside, with only a strong wind blowing against the dust and small specks of rain falling, were several maids taking down some sheets and binding the windows strongly with a thick lace. The four or five women giggled as Makoto, suited up and holding her sword fretfully, stood in the middle of the courtyard and looked around for guidance. She noticed the jests on her behalf and immediately stood still and red in the face; hidden of coarse by the heavy helmet on her head. For a moment she was about to scold them for talking to the princess in that way but she quickly remembered that was impossible.

"Hey, girl, the soldiers have already left. Headed for the north, you'd better catch up" one of the servants hollered before breaking into a fit of laughter which was copied by the rest of the maids.

Makoto took a few clumsy steps towards the wooden gates of the villa, searing with anger. A very disrupting thunderbolt crashed near them which alarmed the maids as well as the horses in the stables near them. Smiling at the sign, the brunette ran off towards the whining of the animals. She reached the wooden housing only to find a single man spreading hay across it. He was shocked as the clunking of armor approached him. Makoto ignored the man and quickly grabbed the first horse she saw, mounting it before he could react.

"Hey! Those belong to the royal family! Come back!" the man demanded as the horse and green armored girl flew past him and towards the entrance of the villa.

"Open the gates!" Makoto cried as she crossed the courtyard and branded the royal seal on her sword. Several of the maids hesitated but the girl who had teased her before was quick to heave the wooden doors open and allow her to leave. The princess flew through and crossed the long garden avoiding stone statues and flowing fountains. Large and hard raindrops fell on her as she leaned over to increase her speed. Lightning attacked from all sides as she reached the outer gates where there were thousands of soldiers still marching towards the north.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Makoto yelled as she approached the hoards of men and women in uniform. Her cry and the loud pounding of hooves made the soldiers turn and quickly dive out the way. A large gap disrupted the formation as the horse made it's way to the east and out of the marching warriors.

"Come on!" Makoto urged as she rode alongside the blocks of soldiers running towards the north. The dark shadow had now penetrated further and was looming over the mountains where surely the battle was being fought. She could feel her hands begin to tremble and cramp as she held onto the reigns tightly. The fierce rain and wind thrashing against her made the sickening fear in her stomach worse. Too far and proud to stop, Makoto ignored the dizziness as she urged her horse to ride faster into the terrifying cries of battle.

* * *

This was meant to be much longer but that would've made it much more tedious and tiring. But I promise the next chapter, which is exciting, will be up shortly. Enjoy and please review.


	4. Full Circle

Full circle

Usagi had never felt more tense or angry as she sat, arms crossed and mouth twitching, on her bed next to Minako who was looking out the window nervously. Ami, though more acquainted with the Princess, sat anxiously on a chair in the corner meant for the maids who watched over the pig tailed blonde as she slept. Although excited and curious, the three girls felt their mood fall after being locked in for over an hour. The conversation, which had been intense, dried up as soon as the thunder and rain became tremendous and a storm broke out. From the balcony the Martian ships could be seen rocking aggressively against the shore while the red armored men tried hard to fit themselves inside as the rain began flooding the vessels. Several soldiers of the Moon were stationed uncomfortably at the gates, the cold water falling down on them as they guarded the entrance.

"This can't be good. The weather...I've never seen anything like it" Usagi suddenly said as she laid back onto her elegant bed.

"It doesn't mean anything as long as we aren't told a thing! Why can't we see the princess of Mars? - Minako said getting up and pacing randomly along the double doors to the balcony - "That evil man wouldn't let me in. What are they hiding? Sorry Ami-chan" she said giving her blue haired friend an apologetic smile for insulting one of her own.

Ami shook her head nervously "I don't like him either. It's troubling to see another princess injured. Don't you know anything Usagi-chan?" she asked edging her body closer to the two girls though she still sat on the chair.

The Moon Princess rolled on her side and sighed "No. But if Endymion were here...he'd tell me. I miss him terribly...I'm so worried about him. He hasn't come in over six months...you don't think?" she asked dramatically turning to her blonde friend on the bed.

Minako rolled her eyes and gave her a fake smile "I'm sure he's fine. In fact, if there were anything wrong he'd be here on the Moon. It's the safest place to be right now, or so says Artemis. I mean, we're both here because it's safe. Stop worrying about him" she said lazily, clearly having heard such worries too many times.

Usagi groaned, obviously she hadn't heard a single word said to her. She twisted again on her back and held out a tasteless locket hanging from her neck. She kissed it before holding it against her chest, she closed her eyes and smiled lost in silly thoughts.

Seeing the princesses' complete lack of interest, Ami turned to Minako "Minako-chan? Can I ask you something?" she whispered, wary of Usagi's attention.

"Of coarse. What is it?"

"Well...I was wondering if you've heard of guardians?"

"What? Like Luna and Artemis?" Minako responded casually as she flicked some lint off of her dress while frowning at Usagi who was humming annoyingly to herself.

"No, not like that. I mean, do you know about us and our...duty?" Ami asked carefully.

"Oh! Us being guardians? Yes of coarse, Serenity told me all about it when I first arrived. Why? Don't you know?"

"Yes I do, my mother informed me just today. Sorry for prying but...have you seen the symbol? The one that appears on your forehead?" the blue haired girl asked excitedly.

"I haven't. Therefore, I don't owe the Princess anything" - Minako said slyly as she nudged her friend next to her against the ribs. Usagi's day dream was broken and she got up angrily - "Have you seen yours?" she asked ignoring the piercing stare coming from her irritated friend.

"No" - Ami said quickly before touching her forehead - "But I know the Princess of Mars has. That red gleam, coming from the boat, was her symbol. I don't know how but she managed to get here using it. It seems very powerful" she said somberly.

"Wow! I can't wait to meet her! She must be great!" Usagi interrupted.

"Are there anymore princesses?" the Mercurian asked.

"No, I'm sure of it. The Martian Princess is the last one." Minako answered hurriedly before anything else could be said.

"That's not true! My mother told me there are four guardians. Ask her yourself!" Usagi piped in importantly.

"Perhaps from Jupiter?" Ami suggested quietly.

Minako, looking very offended, shook her head "That can't be. Jupiter is an outer planet. Luna maybe?" she said in an attempt to redeem herself.

"Don't be ridiculous! She's too old and she'd have to be a princess!" the pig tailed blonde protested.

"She can turn into a cat, maybe that's her power"

"So can Artemis and I'm sure he's not a guardian of the Moon. Maybe we're the only ones. These sort of things change from time to time. My parents always told me the pacts between planets are just a formality. I doubt we'll have anymore visitors" the Venusian princess said nonchalantly.

Ami, a little downhearted by the news, got up and approached the other two girls "If the Moon is invaded, what are we supposed to do?" she inquired seriously.

The two blondes looked at each other in doubt and shrugged before turning back to their blue haired friend who took a seat next to them on the bed. The three girls pondered quietly about separate things; Ami wondered anxiously what she needed to learn to be a guardian and whether or not her mother would give her the time. Minako was preoccupied, as she had been all day, about the new princess and what she was like. Usagi, on the other hand, was remembering her first sweet kiss with the terran Prince. The thunderstorm outside grew worse which made all three girls turn in sync towards the window. They jumped in unison when the door to the room was burst open.

"Sorry ladies" - Artemis, in human form, said out of breath as he stepped in - "You've...been summoned downstairs by the Queen" he announced moving away and ushering them out.

The princesses, tired of being locked in, quickly got up and filed out into the corridor. The white haired man led them along the corridor and down to the doors of the Great Hall. They entered excitedly to find Serenity, Saeko, Luna, a very odd looking priest, a disgruntled Martian soldier and a grinning Maiestas. They were all huddled at the end of the long table where a parchment was open and being inspected by said people.

"Come here girls. I'm sorry for keeping you locked away in that room but it was for your own safety" Serenity said as the girls approached her curiously, Artemis right behind them.

"What is it mother? Something is wrong?" Usagi asked as they reached them.

"Do not fret, this is important for you to witness. Rei-chan's, the Princess of Mars, guardian lost his life in the crash. He was her sensei and therefore was bound to protect her life. She is underage and needs someone to look after her. What you are about to see if very uncommon but it is necessary in such times. The Queen of Mercury has suggested and appointed Maiestas to be her new guardian. You three must be present" Serenity said as she waved her hand towards the evil man who bowed with a glint in his eyes and wicked smile.

Ami, scared for the girl she didn't know, took a daring step forward "No! He can't be her guardian!" - she gave Maiestas an angered glare - "I don't have a guardian! He should be mine!" she demanded for the sake of Rei.

"I am your guardian! Don't use that tone again with me or anyone else. You are a guest here! Serenity trusts my decision and I trust Maiestas to care for the Martian Princess. He is a loyal and responsible man and that young girl needs guidance now that she is alone. Not a word from you, do you understand?" Saeko yelled at her daughter, humiliating her terribly.

"Why should guardians need guardians?" Minako asked herself but for everyone to hear.

"Because, as the Queen has said, you need guidance and you are underage. We will not discuss this any further" Serenity said impatiently as she bent over, grabbed the quill perched in ink and signed the bottom of the long parchment. Saeko followed as did Maiestas. With weary movements the odd looking priest did the same. The soldier, red in the face with anger, stood his ground proudly.

"I will not a sign anything giving a Mercurian power over a Martian, it's madness!" he bellowed fiercely.

Maiestas, looking greedily at Serenity's signature, shrugged "It does not matter if you sign, it is only a formality. I am now, officially, guardian of the Princess" he said pedantically.

With a loud roar the red armored man threw himself on the small sage. He grabbed Maiestas by the neck and squeezed as tightly as he could, the horrible man gagged and flailed his arms trying to fight off his attacker. Quickly, several soldiers of the Moon apprehended the Martian and pulled him away.

"You!...cough...cough...take him away! Have him hanged!" Maiestas cried as he held his sore neck and pointed towards his offender.

"I'll slit your throat! You dirty Mercurian! Mars will never be faithful to you or that bitch Queen!" the soldier screamed as he was being pulled away by two very large guards. They managed to take him away and surely down into one of the cells. A bolt of thunder struck dangerously close to the palace turning everyone's attention to the windows.

"Why is the weather like this, mother?" Usagi asked as she propped herself against Minako.

"We don't know yet. This is no longer the Moon's problem" Saeko quickly answered, she watched the dancing lightning outside with hatred.

"I'll let you know when I am completely sure of it. Please go back to your room" Serenity answered kindly but sternly waving the girls away.

Ami, carefully following the two blondes out, turned for approval from her mother. The older woman nodded annoyed without even looking at her. Relieved to have some liberty, the blue haired girl walked behind Minako and back to Usagi's room. Even in such troubling times, she felt happy to share her time with girls of her own age. They arrived and returned to their former places in the room.

"I'm tired of being constantly sent back here. It was pointless for us to be called for, waste of time" Usagi groaned as she returned to admiring her hideous locket.

"I can't believe that man was appointed to the Martian Princess! He's evil, no Ami-chan?" Minako said angrily but yearning for support.

"He is. I don't trust him at all. But I cannot deny my mother is fair and wise. Perhaps it is a good thing?" Ami answered unsure.

"What does it matter? We all have guardians, he can't be worse than Luna!" - Usagi proclaimed as she quivered from another strike of lightning hitting the garden outside - I still can't believe this weather! Just a few months ago its was warm and blossoming. Then, the night you came Ami-chan, it was freezing! Then...just yesterday...a heat wave! And now...a thunderstorm?" she said looking up in thought. Her eyes wondered as she slowly began to put the pieces together.

Ami and Minako looked at each other knowingly and then over at the pig tailed blonde expectantly. Slowly, as if counting with her fingers, Usagi connected the information and turned to look at the blue haired girl excitedly.

"Ami-chan, do you think the change in weather has anything to do with your arrivals?"

* * *

Makoto's heart felt tight as a fist as she charged into the battling soldiers. Just as she was riding alongside of them the forest grew wider until it forced her to merge with the armored men and women. Her horse stopped and whined as they treaded carefully down into the valley where cries echoed against the mountains aligning them. She continued forcefully through the fighting, knocking down several soldiers, until it was impossible to pass without being attacked. The horse stopped and lifted itself almost throwing her down. In such a haze, Makoto looked beyond and spotted the cavalry just ahead. Seeing the flags carried by her parents, she urged the animal to continue. The horse whined and whipped its way in circles as all around them blood and screams were felt. The brunette, dizzy and scared, took out her sword but hesitated to attack. The commotion she created was quickly noticed by a Martian soldier. He turned and attacked them in rage. The man, crazed and filled with blood, growled at Makoto, his eyes black and seething in a dark energy.

"What? How...?" the tall girl wailed as she quickly cut the mans head off. She felt a powerful surge to throw up as the headless body jiggled until it fell limply on the ground. She finally examined the battle and realized the enemy's army was fueled by something very evil and powerful. The dark shadow had already covered the valley and was bursting with horrible thunder. The rain was fierce and hard, almost hurtful.

No longer sympathetic for the men she fought, Makoto relentlessly dove into the battle and attacked anyone who stood in the way. Her sword, dented and worn out from being scraped against her armor, tore through the demonized soldiers in red. The large animal she rode was brave as it trampled over many, creating a hoard of bodies and blood, leading it's way closer to the King and Queen of Jupiter. Seeing her destination grow closer, the brunette struck through the chest of another enemy. Smiling at her conquest and imagining her parents pride, she cried out as her horse galloped and kicked it's front legs high in triumph. The uplifting moment was suddenly destroyed when, out of nowhere and in a fraction of a second, a spear flew perfectly straight and lodged itself through Makoto's side and out through her back, dangerously close to her heart. The poisoned weapon penetrated solid iron, flesh and bone until it was sticking awkwardly out of the princess's body. The tall girl choked before giving a harsh scream and falling down, bringing the horse with her against it reigns. The terrible fall caused the spear to dig further into her, making Makoto wail even worse.

"Help! HELP! I'm the Princess!" the aching girl cried out in frustration as she twisted uncomfortably on the blood soaked ground. Her plea's went unnoticed as she was forsaken by the dim of the battle and her voice disappeared instantly. The pain was unbearable leading her to feel dizzy and confused. Her vision turned into a single frame, only able to see a small blossoming plant right in front of her. Too lost and paralyzed, Makoto slowly reached out, hand bloodied and shaking, towards the tiny flower. She took a moment before destroying the plant in a firm grasp, her fingers digging deep into the soil. A burning sensation in her wound made her heart suddenly coil in pain, she took a deep and agonizing breathe before screaming out in pain. Tears fell from her eyes as she was sure of death, her fear was crippling.

Galego, only inches away and off of his dead horse, took a small break to acknowledge the screaming soldier. At first glance, too distracted fighting a crazed Martian, he ignored the twisting and suffering warrior. Taking another quick glance he realized the dying girl was wearing a royal armor. Luckily, Makoto had ignored the royal crest on the back of her armor which was clear as day despite the dirt and blood covering it. Swiftly, Galego cut his enemy's head before running to his princess.

"Makoto-chan! You stupid girl!" he growled turning the brunette over carefully and confirming it was her.

"I want...my...mother!" Makoto moaned shaking in terror. She looked up at the frightened man and began to cry.

"No! We're going back to your home!" the soldier said as he hastily picked up the princess and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her cries as the spear collided with everything around them. He ran as quickly as he could between the battling men and women until he reached a man on a horse leading the Jovians back. Galego was fast to brand his sword out towards the deserting man.

"Where are you going? There's a war! Get off now!" the loyal and important soldier demanded from the traitor.

"We've been ordered to retreat! The King and Queen are dead!" the man said shakily as he jumped down off of his horse.

"What? No...it can't be!" Galego protested as he looked back and noticed most of the green armored soldiers running towards him. Deciding what was right, he took Makoto and tried heaving her onto the horse. The long spear embedded in her made it impossible to get her on the animal. Frustrated and hurried he tried to break the wooden weapon. It burned instantly with the first touch. Looking up at the growing dark shadow above, he took a long breathe and cried out, along with Makoto, as he broke the spear at both sides leaving it as small as possible. His hands were boiling with pus as he let go of the two wooden half's and quickly got the princess up on the horse. Riding in between soldiers and flicks of blood, Galego held his princess tightly towards the royal villa.

"I'm sorry...where is my mother? I'm sorry..." Makoto stuttered as she bent forward onto the horse's mane. She was pale and wheezing every word she said. She looked at her hand, bloodied and filled with dirt, before collapsing and falling unconscious against Galego's burnt but strong grip.

* * *

Despite the company of her new found friends and their warmth, Ami found it incredibly difficult to fall asleep when she finally returned to her room. Too worked up and curious she examined every book in her trunks until nothing was left to investigate. Nothing was new, everything she researched about other planets and the Moon were things she already knew. Old history and suggestive stereotypes were definitely not what she had witnessed or lived the last few days on the new kingdom. Usagi did not seem stuck up or power hungry while Minako was kind and sweet as opposed to vain and lustful. She thought about her mother and Maiestas, how for all of her life, they had supervised everything she did and read. Nothing in those monitored books were going to get her anywhere. Another bolt of lightning struck the garden making Ami walk out into the balcony where the rain plummeted against the inclined marble roof. She looked out, small specks of water hitting her arms and face, and for some reason she felt incredibly depressed. Her pained heart led her to touch her scarring hand.

"Maybe it is better to be alone. I can't stand worrying for so many people..." the blue haired girl said to herself as she thought of Usagi and Minako. Even Rei-chan, who she didn't know, weighed down on her. The thought of being someone's guardian terrified her and made it difficult to see a distant future. She could barely take care of herself let alone another person. Love, which sounded almost surreal, was what she regretted the most. It seemed like something she would never have.

"Ami-chan? Are you awake?" came Minako's hushed voice from the other side of the door.

The Mercurian barely registered as she left the balcony and smiled "Yes, please come in" she responded opening the door. Outside were the two blondes looking mischievous while Luna, in cat form, lingered angrily behind them. They entered and left the feline outside.

"We brought cakes from the kitchens, oh! And you have tea!" Usagi yelped excitedly as she scurried over to a tray of tea left awhile ago which Ami had ignored.

"I asked the maids to bring it up" Minako announced importantly a she placed the pastries onto the table filled with books. She looked over at them but decided to ignore the content.

"Is it alright that we came in? The thunder and storm scared us" Usagi said pouring the tea into cups.

"I'm glad you did, I couldn't sleep at all" Ami said taking a glazed bun and giving it a small bite.

"You're probably just as worried as we are. It doesn't seem like the war against the dark kingdom will be won" the young Venusian said before instantly regretting her comment. She sat down on the bed and rolled her eyes tiredly.

"Endymion told me the Silver Crystal could save us. He's the prince of Earth. They're fighting Metalia as we speak. He and his generals are protecting the Moon Kingdom, you should meet them Ami-chan! Perhaps one of them will catch your fancy! Endymion, my boyfriend, says we'll marry once this war is over! You two could be my witnesses! He has dark black hair and..." Usagi continued to rant about the terran prince.

Minako, already used to this kind of boring talk, only nodded as she sipped her tea. Ami, on the other hand, felt very confused listening to forbidden relationships. It was strange for her to understand how the Princess could talk so freely of such things. At least twenty minutes passed as the blonde continued to describe the relationship she had with the man.

Another crash of thunder roared, sensing the opportunity to change the subject, Minako gagged on her tea filled mouth "Do you think the Martian Princess is nice? My mother told me they're very stubborn and sometimes cruel" she said quickly before gulping down the liquid in her mouth.

"My mother told me many things which aren't true. Let's wait and see" Ami suddenly said as she touched her scarred hand and quickly hid it under her sleeve. Another drum of lightning lit the room dramatically as all three girls cowered at the frightening sound.

* * *

Galego, one hand burning around Makoto's midsection while the other seared against the reigns of the horse, rode fiercely towards the royal villa. As he approached it, his arms aching from the effort, the gates were only guarded by two uneven looking men. Laughing nervously and both holding bottles, the guards giggled as they approached.

"Let us through! This is the Princess!" Galego cried as his horse whined and kicked desperately almost sending the unmoving brunette to the ground.

One of the guards, completely drunk, opened the wooden gates as he giggled "Go ahead! The King and Queen are dead! Better make the best of it!" he chuckled offering the drink in his hand as the horse rode past him. Galego ignored them as he galloped across the garden and into the court of the villa where several maids were standing worriedly. He quickly got off of the animal and carefully laid Makoto on the ground.

"Yes! The King and Queen are dead! Take her away from here!" the loyal man demanded from the shocked woman standing stupidly around the dying princess.

"They are dead...really?" one of the servants dared to ask.

"Yes! Yes! Please, take the princess to the Moon!" Galego cried urgently as he looked up and realized the black cloud had reached them.

"The ship is to leave for Ceres, not the Moon!" a silly looking man said as he walked over and examined Makoto who was at the brink of death.

"She's dying! You'll never make it to Ceres! Take her to the Moon! I beg of you, take her with Serenity!" Galego said as he mounted the horse again and moved back towards the gates.

"You can't leave! Protect us!" the 'medic' protested as the soldier began riding back through the garden and out into the unwinable battle and retreating men and women.

"Do something! She's dying!" one of the maids, dark haired and awkward, cried angrily to the man leaning uselessly over Makoto.

"I don't know what to do! She is going to die! It's her own fault!" - the lame man responded anxiously as he summoned a few apathetic looking soldiers over - "Take her to the ship and to the Moon, now! he said waving to the take the girl away.

The armored men, too sad to care, lifted Makoto up carelessly and shifted her away to the back of the villa where there was a small lake and a ship was waiting. The man, Jupiter's private healer, got up and smiled as he cleaned the blood off of his hands against his silk trousers.

"You are not going? Be with her! She might die!" the only worried maid screamed as she watched the brunette being taken away by brutes.

"I am only obliged to the King and Queen, not their idiotic daughter. She won't even make it to the Moon, forget her. This is ours until it's not. Enjoy!" the man said happily as he twirled like a maniac before running into one of the rooms of the villa.

Frustrated and feeling ill, the black haired haired servant ran off towards the lake. There, sloppily and inconsiderately, the soldiers were boarding Makoto and placing her haphazardly on a board outside. The loyal women got on the ship and ran to her princess; she ripped a piece of her cheap uniform and pressed it tightly against the brunette's wound, ignoring the awkward position of the spear.

"We have to get to the Moon! Quickly!" the shy maid cried to the captain, her attention lost from Makoto for a second. The man, too depressed to care, shrugged and managed to lift the ship up and towards the Moon. With no trouble, except for the terrible weather, the vessel left the atmosphere and soared directly towards the said destination. As they passed Mars, which was now a burning and engulfed by a black ball of destruction, the maid held Makoto's cold hand as they continued on the safe and slightly reassuring path to the Moon.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	5. Once upon your dead body

Once upon your dead body

Morning came carrying with it a cold mist. The air was damp, silent lightning danced miles away, bolts of crackling green were followed by slithering thunder-rolls. The sun, feeble and barely breaking, was practically engulfed by clouds, grey clouds that floated across the low sky until conjoining into the enormous silver mountains surrounding the horizon. The rain still fell gently making an almost peaceful dripping and lulling tune. Usagi and Minako, nestled in the warmth of the large bed, fought a weak battle to gain control of the delicious blanket covering them. The soft rustling of the two girls did not wake Ami who, asleep in a chair and covered by a quilt, had not moved an inch for the entire chilly night.

"Thanks a lot Usagi..." Minako whispered irritated as she finally let go of the covers, her friend in the bed practically wrapping them all around herself. She blew into her hands, adding a long yawn, before squinting as her bare feet touched the freezing marble floor. The bold silence, slightly compromised by the weak rain outside, was appreciated by the girl as she slipped into her slip-shoes and quietly buried herself in one of Usagi's thick cloaks. A blue light coming from the slit between the drawn curtains told her two things; it was barely dawn and the awful weather had not changed. Depressed no one would be awake for a couple of hours, idle hands got the best of Minako as she took advantage of the silence.

Usagi's mumbling snores reassured the girl as she crept stealthily across the room. Reaching the door, Minako looked back at a sleeping Ami and felt a sudden tinge of pity for her. Though completely out of it, the blue haired girl had clearly fought hard to finally fall asleep in her uncomfortable chair. The blonde bit her lip, tempted to wake her up and offer the empty spot on the bed, but quickly decided she wouldn't compromise the valuable opening given to her. Wincing as she carefully opened the door and slipped out of the room, Minako sighed in relief seeing the corridor was completely deserted.

The long cloak she wore swept gracefully along the floor as the blonde quickly but as quietly as possible made her way over and under the lit sconces to Rei's room. Standing outside the great oak doors, Minako felt her heart flutter from excitement, her head felt hot as she entered the room. The darkness inside was distracting, only two very small candles flickered sadly at both ends, the curtains were drawn so tightly it was impossible to tell if it was daylight or night. Like in a dream, Minako wondered deeper in until she was standing, unsure and scared, next to one of the poorly lit candles. She could only make out a small figure sitting in a chair at the other side of the room. A strong and sour smell oozed from the furniture, muzzled snores came from the heaving body in the chair. Making a disgusted gesture from the stench and sound, Minako confirmed it was Maiestas sleeping soundly, his resting spot much more comfortable than Ami's.

The blonde, feeling relieved and determined again, took the candle next to her and proceeded to make her way to the four poster bed, it's curtains drawn. She quickly eyed over several objects on a dark nightstand; a washbasin filled with pink water, several metal instruments she had never seen and a small wooden arrow tied to a chewed up piece of leather string. She found the trinket curious but decided it was best if she didn't touch it. A tingling sensation flooded in Minako as she carefully grabbed the silk fabric and slowly pulled the curtains apart. The moment she became aware of Rei her gaze dismissed everything else.

The miko, still out cold and breathing calmly, looked terribly sad in Minako's opinion. She examined Rei's face against the orange light of her candle and felt the sudden urge to caress it. Instead, her eyes lingered curiously to the girl's bandaged arm. It made her feel hot and bothered yet it intensified her need to touch the sleeping princess. Pulling the curtains further apart to allow better inspection, Minako was lured dreamily closer to Rei. Her hand quivered as she tempted to brush the black hair from the miko's face. She took one impulsive step forward and stumbled on the pieces of armor she failed to notice; in one raucous, cracking racket, the cold and eerie stillness was shattered.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" came Maiestas's uneven voice as he made his way over to the bed, holding a sword clumsily, and found Minako cowering and frightened; not by the small man but by her own surprise. Looking over quickly to see Rei still asleep, he threw his weapon hastily on the ground and stalked over to the blonde princess.

"What are you doing here? Who has given you permission to enter? Well?" Maiestas demanded as he grabbed Minako tightly by the elbow, his sour stench whistling into her face. He ripped the candle from her and placed it threateningly between them, his eyes glowing a, evil red from the flame.

The blonde pulled away while diverting her head from the smell "I just wanted to meet another princess..." she answered innocently but with an air of importance, her answer reminding him who she was.

The man caught the subtle hint and laughed sarcastically "Oh! You wanted to meet a princess, like yourself, am I correct?" - he growled taking her arm again in a firm grip - "You are no longer on Venus and you will not do as you please. There are rules here and you will abide to them as seen fit! Had I the power I would..."

"What? What would you do? Kill me?" Minako challenged as she detached herself again from the man and slid against the wall, edging herself closer to the door. Her stride was disrupted as she bumped into a long cabinet, cornering her between the piece of furniture and man frowning through gritted teeth.

"I would lock you away and see to it you never meet another human soul again! You foolish women will be the down fall of this Kingdom! I wouldn't put it past you to be conspiring with the enemy! I won't allow it!" Maiestas screamed darkly and crazed, he seemed to no longer be speaking to Minako but to some strange force overhearing them.

It dawned on the blonde that the man was clearly a maniac. Fearing he would be capable of killing her, she felt around wherever she could looking for a weapon to attack him, eyes never leaving the man's earthly steps approaching her. In an instant, Maiestas was hit across the face from an unknown source, dropping the dim candle as he cried out and doubled over gripping his eyes. The room turned pitch black as Minako stood warily and completely paralyzed, too scared for her own sake to move. She could only hear the man's moans of pain and her own dragged out breathing.

"Please don't hurt me" she whispered feeling someone approach her. She stretched her hand out and felt a gentle breeze against her cold skin. Then, in a dramatic moment, the door was flung open and Rei was running out into the corridor. The light from outside flooded the room, Minako looked over at the empty bed and then down at Maiestas who was holding his eye, blood flowing down his cheek. The blonde, amazed and exhilarated, ran out and barely caught a glance of the miko turning the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Get out of the way!" - the man suddenly appeared and pushed Minako from the threshold - "The princess has escaped! The princess has escaped! Guards! Guards!" he screamed childishly, his voice bouncing off the walls of the corridor. Confused and holding his wounded eye, he made the quick and correct guess of running in the direction Rei had taken. The blonde laughed, though it really wasn't funny, at Maiestas's limping and old form scampering while he continued to cry out. He disappeared into the corner but his voice was still ringing out disreputably until it became impossible to decipher.

"Minako-chan! What happened? What are you doing over there? And in my good cloak!" Usagi appeared from her doorway looking startled; behind her, Ami was blinking furiously with a pale demeanor.

Minako, remembering how serious it was, tried to hide her smirk as she made her way towards the two dumbfounded girls "The Princess of Mars is awake, she just ran out" - she directed herself to the far end of the corridor, fighting off a grin - "She hit Maiestas across the face" she said finally releasing a small chuckle.

"Why did she attack him?" Ami asked, the pockets under her eyes stretching as she stared in awe. Her worried tone lost all significance as her usually perfect hair was in disarray and her gaze was comical under red eyes.

Realizing they would find out anyway, the Venusian bit her lip "Well...he got angry because...I was inside her room" she murmured uncomfortably, she lowered her head trying to avoid the piercing stares.

"What? You went into her room? Why would you do such a thing?" Usagi protested in an uncommon rage.

"I wanted to meet her! I wasn't doing anything wrong! He's the one who woke her with his horrible cries! I suppose she was just protecting me..." the girl retaliated and for a second smiled to herself.

"Well? What is she like?" Ami finally ventured to ask. She too felt no sympathy for Maiestas and, though she disapproved Minako's actions, she was anxious to witness the man's devastation.

"Oh! Um, she's very pretty" - Minako said before instantly turning red and jittery - "...I mean pretty like us, you know, she's a princess..." she laughed nervously and turned away distractedly.

Usagi gave her friend a confused look but quickly ignored her strange attitude "My mother is going to be furious. She won't say a thing to you but surely I'll be the one to blame..." she complained overly irritated. She remembered when Serenity made her promise to watch over her guardians and keep out of trouble, this would definitely earn her a harsh scolding.

The sound of metal clanking, several feet scraping against the floor and muffled fussing quieted the three girls as their attention was drawn to the far end of the corridor. Two stone faced guards appear holding a very angry looking Rei from each arm, they were practically dragging her along as she fought hard to break her soft bare feet against the marble floor. Behind them, holding his eye and sprinkled with blood, was Maiestas bemoaning from his pursued lips. For some unknown reason, the sight of the three princesses staring at her lit something in the miko making her burst with rage.

"Where is my sensei! He must be here with me!"

"Stop it girl! He no longer lives, don't embarrass yourself!" Maiestas wailed as he took his hand off of his eye, inspecting the blood on it, to reveal a long gash and blueish bruise. He looked over at Minako, who was delighted at his sorrow, and gave her a warning scowl. His frightful gaze fell as Artemis and Luna appeared behind the three girls, both looking very agitated.

"You are her guardian, not her mother. Such tones will not be permitted Maiestas" Serenity, as if materializing from the air, appeared, surprising everyone. She glided gently shoving the small man away and behind Rei, putting her hand tenderly on the girl's good shoulder. She motioned the guards to let go, which they did, and whispered something into the miko's ear. Whatever she said seemed to work since the girl relaxed and gave a little nod.

"Forgive me your highness but the gir...princess has struck me terribly. I'm ill tempered with her at the moment..." Maiestas said politely as he branded his lame eye as evidence.

"I'll speak with her about it shortly, we have many things to discuss" the Queen said nudging Rei to follow her into the royal chamber. The man tried to follow but was stopped by the woman's hand signaling him to leave. With that and a small click of a door, everyone was left outside to determine in their own minds what was going on.

"Oh no..." Ami's uneasy voice rang only for her two friends to hear. A distracting shuffling of feet and vexing huffing was heard as Saeko approached them from behind and made herself known. Maiestas stumbled over towards her, ignoring the guards as he pushed himself between them.

"What? What is it? Who's infernal cries were those?" the Queen demanded looking at her daughter and offhandedly giving the other two girls her attention. Ami was strangely surprised her mother hadn't shown up earlier and suddenly felt a pang of increased worry.

"Lady! Lady! Please! Allow me to explain!" Maiestas reached them and instantly doubled over lost for breath, two lonely drops of blood fell under him.

"Heavens! What happened to you? Get up and explain!" Saeko said dismissing the man's pain.

"She...!" - Maiestas hissed, a devil between his eyebrows as he pointed with a shaking hand at Minako - "She has caused all of this! The Venusian Princess entered the Martian Princess's chamber unaccompanied and uninvited!" he declared violently.

"Is this true? Did you do such a thing?" the Queen roared as she towered over the scared blonde. Ami made a small move towards her mother, her arm symbolically stretched out in protection of her friend though they all knew she would never actually touch the older woman.

"Princesses should not be seen together behind closed doors! Are you certain?" she added dismissing her daughter's weak attempt.

"I would not lie to you Lady, this hideous brat deems herself above your orders! I demand she be punished!" the man bellowed, a growing red clot formed in his eye making him seem harsher and much more wicked.

"Such talk is uncalled for! As her guardian I demand respect and kindness towards my princess! Only Queen Serenity has value over any kind of punishment, do not forget who you are!" Artemis threatened as he stepped over to Maiestas and made his much greater height and power evident.

"Gentleman, please! I'm sorry but he is right. Only the Queen of this Kingdom may hand out the young girl's discipline. Her fate no longer rests in her mother or father, leave it be Maiestas. I shall talk to Serenity about this later on" - though acting in her defense, Saeko gave Minako a stern look - "I promise this will not go unpunished" she added bitterly. Taking her daughter by the shoulders tightly, she turned "Ami-chan will explain this neutrally..." she sneered confident the blue haired girl would not lie to her.

"This is no way for a Queen to act! Have you no dignity?" Maiestas dared to holler at the retrieving women.

"Excuse me?" Saeko said halting and turning towards her aggressor.

The small man, biting his lip until it bled, took a long breath "The King, our King, would never allow such humiliation! We have lowered ourselves to being servants of the Moon! He, oh yes your husband, would have died before bowing to another!" he yelled in such rage that the clot in his eye invaded the remaining white orb.

"How dare you! You forget who you are!" the Queen aggressed, puffing out her chest, but it was clear the damage was done.

"I am loyal to the King of Mercury, the planet and people you abandoned for this...chaotic, lawless rock you claim a Kingdom!" - Maiestas took a bold step towards her, he looked up and grinned evilly - "I am also...as you and Serenity have appointed me, guardian to the Princess of Mars. The poor girl needs discipline...as you have so well put it. I do apologize for my brashness, please, forgive me...highness..." he hissed slyly before turning and limping away. He smiled triumphantly as there was no protest from anyone behind him. The silence followed the old man until he disappeared into the corner.

"Oh, that man! We'll have to keep an eye on him" - Artemis said to Luna who nodded mechanically, too shocked to do anything else - "Come on Mina-chan" he said pulling his princess away but not before giving Saeko an accusing glare. The woman simply stared in a daze, gripping the front of her robe as if choking someone, her steady and tense frame poisoned the atmosphere.

"Let's go Usagi-chan..." Luna whispered gently as he pulled the girl away and to her room, leaving Ami alone with her paralyzed mother.

The moment was terrifying for the princess as she looked up to find the Queen shedding silent tears, lost in agonizing thought. She approached her mother and gave her a small squeeze on the arm. The woman looked down, her gaze lost and indifferent, and sighed.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to leave Mercury" Saeko wondered, pink and moist with tears, before gliding away in a ghostly fashion along the hallway, her shadow growing and shrinking along the lit sconces. She passed Maiestas, who had appeared with a gauze over his eye and was standing importantly outside of Serenity's room; he ignored his Queen as did she.

A blaze of fire burnt Ami's tightened chest. She could feel her throat dry and soar as her fingers coiled strongly into her palms, nails sinking deeply into skin. She looked at the man, touching his damaged face lightly, as he ignored her completely. Trembling and feeling hot tears form in her eyes, she launched herself in a powerful run towards him. Maiestas took the time to notice her as she approached and giggled making her slow down.

"Return to your room foolish girl, there's nothing you can or will do"

"I know you're up to something and I won't allow you to harm anyone. You've already earned suspicious eyes from everyone who matters here. Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it. I promise" Ami said earnestly though stuttering and shaking from fear and anger. Sadly, her tired eyes and hectic hair made the pronouncement seem far from serious.

"Go clean up before someone sees you like this" Maiestas said calmly. Almost as if he knew, Serenity and a much more tranquil Rei stepped out of the royal chamber.

"I hope you enjoy your stay Rei-chan. Ah! Ami-chan! I'm glad you're here. This is Rei-chan, Princess of Mars" - the smiling Queen said presenting the shy miko to the stunned genius - "Would you mind showing her around? Perhaps she'd like to meet Usagi and Minako. Go on, they're surely waiting for you" she said gently encouraging both girls to meet.

Ami nodded and gave the black haired girl a weak smile which was barely returned. They both left, awkwardly and feeling displeased, one lagging behind the other. Maiestas began to follow but was stopped by Serenity's stern grip on his shoulder.

"Your Highness, I am her guardian. I dare say she needs me..." he said in a pleading voice.

"You'll be with her when you are called for. Go tend to that eye of yours, it looks nasty" the Queen said respectfully but with a hint of resentment.

Ami, feeling nervous and embarrassed, tried to comb down her hair which only made it worse. She felt a cold shrill along her spine as Rei, head down and hesitating with each stride, walked behind her. She didn't want to talk until they were in the presence of Usagi and Minako but silence was tearing into her nerves.

"Are you alright?" the blue haired girl asked feeling stupid, she slowed her pace until the miko was next to her. It seemed the girl was almost scared to look at her.

"Yes, thank you" Rei responded as she looked up and avoided Ami's eyes. Her sight wondered to her blue hair and down to her forehead. Then, with the reflexes of a cat, she quickly looked down at the cloth around the genius's scarred hand.

Ami was fast to shield her wound with her sleeve "I'm glad. I'm from Mercury. Minako-chan is from Venus and Usagi-chan is from...well...here" she said inwardly cursing her terrible social skills. She received a slight nod and suspicious glance from the newcomer. Smiling in relief, they reached Usagi's room and she quickly let her in.

Rei, seeing two pairs of eyes staring straight at her, took a step back but stumbled against Ami who urged her in. She looked at the blonde with the red bow and immediately felt her head cold in sweat. She tried doubling back but was again met with an obstructing body. The girl with beautiful golden hair gave her a friendly smile and stood to make her more welcome.

Usagi, pouting at the lack of attention, also stood "Hello! I'm Usagi-chan, Princess of the Moon" she declared proudly. She grinned cheaply and bowed.

The miko, unable to recognize the girl, flinched as she turned to look at Ami for comfort or approval. Images crossed her mind like lightning bolts; the blue haired girl screaming, the light, her burnt hand. Her vision was unraveling like strands of glimmering long hair. He grabbed Ami's hand and yanked the cloth away, revealing a scarring wound.

"You burnt this...on water? Boiling water? From..." - Rei looked down in thought, her eyes zigzagging - brown containers? Metal containers?" she demanded urgently looking up at the frightened girl.

Ami, mouth wide open and petrified, nodded before looking at Usagi and Minako for help. The miko looked up at her determined and, without hesitation or appreciation for her discomfort, touched the blue haired girl's quivering and hot forehead. The pig tailed princess yelped maliciously from behind them.

"You've seen it too, the symbol" - Rei said amazed as she continued to inspect the area - "Queen Serenity told me I was the only one but it appeared to you too" she said sounding strangely relieved. Ami face fell as her cherished secret seeped away from her, the remains washing over her two friends she dared not look at.

* * *

The Jovian ship, too bulky and heavy to properly steer, penetrated the Moon's vacuuming atmosphere with a terrible wavering. The rain immediately soaked the crew aboard it, puddles shuffling from one side to other, as the vessel careened itself towards low ground. Under grey clouds lit by feeble bolts of the lightning, the ship hovered uneasily over vast valleys filled with the whistling of pine trees swaying against the air and rain.

The young black haired maiden kept her head down, her hand still tightly holding Makoto's, as the cold specks of water pricked her face powerfully. "Come on! Land!" came her shrill voice which was practically lost against the wind's mighty billowing.

"Where? I don't know where we are!" the angry captain, hauling the wheel against the violent air, screamed as he took a quick glance towards the girl.

"Anywhere!" the girl hollered back. She bowed her head, if possible, further down as the ropes holding the sails ripped off and began swinging destructively against anything they met. The vessel plummeted forward, passing through the branches of full trees and hitting roughly their trunks, until it landed turbulently on a small lake surrounded by the forest they crashed through. The ship twirled in circles, threatening to tilt over, before rocking intensely on the lame body of water. A crackling of green thunder and stretched out whine from the wind followed the loud collapse as it's passengers lifted their heads warily, the rain pounding on them to stay down.

"Is this the Moon?" the maid asked as she arranged Makoto and placed a soaking quilt over her. She looked over the edge of the ship only to find a very green and very vast forest leading into a valley surrounded by white caped mountains, it felt strangely familiar.

"It sure is" said the captain with boredom. He sat down under the protection of a broken sail and lit his pipe, the brownish smoke suspended over his face as he too surveyed the area, his demeanor was frighteningly calm. The four soldiers traveling with them also sat down, they lazily began stripping their armor off and throwing it into small piles; they popped the corks off bottles with their teeth and were not gentle as they drank. As if waiting to be magically summoned or found, they sat apathetically poisoning themselves while staring uninterested at the roaring sky.

The defeated maid felt tears burn her eyes, she would never have the strength or will to demand proper attention from the brute soldiers. Deciding, with no real other choice, her life would depend on Makoto's, she carefully lowered the dying girl off of the board and with a loud thump onto the puddled wooden floor of the ship. Taking the hem of the brunette's uniform she dragged her long body across and past the soldiers who, smirking and laughing, watched her haul the dead weight, red in the face from the effort.

"Hey, girl! She's dead you know? Best dump her overboard before we leave" one of the men said as he got up and treaded clumsily towards her. He snorted and grabbed her shoulder lustfully, shaking the bottle in his other hand in offering.

"Leave? We can't leave! What about the princess? Where will we go?" the maid asked childishly, her naive eyes wondering stupidly over to the other men.

"Ceres, of coarse! Don't forget to take her armor before you dump her, it might be worth a few coins!" the captain bawled before taking a long gulp of his drink.

"Or a few ladies!" the soldier leaning over the young girl shrieked as he grabbed her black hair. The other men cheered and laughed hoarsely as they stamped their feet like animals. The man, grabbing the maid's chin in his hand, licked his lips hungrily as he forced her towards him. Like the flick of a candle, his eyes turned into shimmering black orbs, a dreadful dark energy rose from beneath his eyelids until it began consuming his entire grinning face.

She screamed feeling his hot and acid breath burning her lips as he pressed himself on her.

"You have not been authorized to land here! Show your weapons and withdraw from the ship slowly!" came a man's harsh and dominating voice from bellow. The Jovian soldier released the girl roughly and followed the noise. He doubled back as he saw six white and silver armored guards on horses, they presented their swords as they galloped around the edge of the water. The green clad man looked over at his fellow soldiers expectantly, he received only frightened shrugs.

"Now now, we'll be leaving once the rain clears. Leave us be and there'll be no bother" the captain said, his voice slipping from drink as he peered down smiling at the guards. He laughed and waved his hand dismissively at their serious glares.

The maid quickly launched herself to the board of the ship, almost falling over "No! We have the Princess of Jupiter on board! She's terribly wounded, please take her with the Queen!" she begged before being yanked away by one of the men behind her.

"You have trespassed on the Moon Kingdom and therefore we hold the right to inspect this ship. Release all weapons and reveal yourselves, we will be boarding!" one the Moon guards, his helmet much more pronounced than the others, instructed fiercely as he jumped off of his horse, followed by his men.

"And how do plan on doing that?" the captain snickered as he teased the soldiers standing sternly on land. With a fast fizz and precise thump, an arrow flew past his face and firmly pinned itself on the mast of the vessel, a thick rope attached to it. The Jovians panicked, making moves to detach the arrow, but were instantly struck with stillness as several archers appeared from the trees holding their bows reading to attack.

The leader of the small cavalry calmly waved for his men to climb the rope onto the ship. Like well trained soldiers that they were, they were quick to heave themselves on and surround the cowering men on board, leaving the maid and Makoto alone.

"All of you, to one side, one side, come on!" - the leader, finally boarding, said as he waved his sword at the Jovians who huddled together at the front of the ship - "Is this her? Hm...she doesn't look like a princess. Why did you land here? The Mare Serenitatis is where royalty embarks. Well?" he asked suspiciously as he examined Makoto with an air of disgust.

The maid, ignorant and shy, shook her head "I...I don't know. We weren't suppose to come" she stuttered pathetically.

"Surely you weren't. I would have been notified of your arrival, this isn't convenient. Have you any evidence that the girl is in fact who you say she is?" the soldier demanded as he cleaned blood from his hands against the rim of his silver cloak, the stain making him frown.

The young black haired girl gave a little squeal before frantically shoving her hand down Makoto's front and pulling out a sparkling green gem hanging from a golden necklace. Hands shaking, she presented the apparently precious heirloom with a small smile of confidence. Truthfully, the piece of jewelry was far from spectacular and showed no sign of importance to anyone, even Makoto seemed to disregard it as it was dented and poorly kept.

The soldier took the item and surveyed it quickly before chucking it back "This proves nothing, it's a piece of cheap jewelry! Seeing as their is no further evidence, you are all to stay on the ship until I receive further instructions for your arrest" he said getting up and striding away.

Choking on her tears, the maid threw herself on the man and held him "Please! I swear on my life this is the Princess! Have mercy, please! She'll die if you don't take her to Queen! She's all we have left!" the girl cried dramatically as she clung onto his cloak, her dirtied hands clawing into the soaking fabric. He was suddenly reminded of a beggar pleading for a single loaf of bread to feed her family or perhaps a coin to buy her next drink. Crucial seconds passed as his mind juggled between the truth and a lie, the sky above grew fiercer with thunder, the girl bellow him quivered, her eyes insanely desperate.

"All right, we'll head for the Palace, immediately. That said, you are all prisoners until further knowledge. For your sake, she'd better be a princess. Unwelcome guests will be treated as enemies and suffer a deadly fate as such" the leader warned before pulling his cloak away from the overwhelmed maid. He gave a circling wave leading his men to tie the half broken sails. They took the captain, flailing and protesting, and tied his hands behind his back laying him on his belly. As they proceeded to do the same to the soldiers, one of them backed away and broke his bottle, menacing anyone who came near.

"I won't! I won't be a prisoner of the Moon! You hear? I'll die before betraying my Kingdom! Back off!" the Jovian soldier, clearly drunk and crazed, yelled as he swayed the broken glass container threateningly. In an instant, an arrow pierced into his forehead sending him overboard and splashing into the lake; a halo of blood surrounded his head as the floating dead body drifted sadly into the murky waters.

"A warning and lesson, we have eyes everywhere" - the leader said with a smirk as he paraded importantly around the ship - "Take the wounded girl down to the cabin...hold on. Why wasn't she there in the first place? Have you no decency, princess or not?" he dared the maid who was tied up and shaking her head apologetically. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, continuing his pedantic strides along the ship.

With much more delicacy and care, Makoto was secured in the royal cabin. Her demeanor was painfully sad; her skin had turned a sickening white only complimented by a tinge of blue covering her cracked lips and surrounding her shrunken eyes. Veins no longer throbbed as they served only to decorate the paleness of her cold body. The wound, being the only thing about her with life, continued to spit slow droplets of blood against the drenched cloth over it. Had it not been for Makoto's weak rising chest and irregular wheezing, she would have been tightly wrapped and taken as dead weight into the storage room.

"She'll make it, were not far" the leader said confidently to his soldiers, referring himself to the broken down ship and not the girl dying under him. The vessel shook a little before hovering into the cloudy sky, rain pouring so brutally it slowed it down, nevertheless they took off and soared unevenly over valleys and forests. The men tugged on the ropes accordingly too pick up speed while their captain wheeled them around the mountains and straight towards the Mare. The sea seemed dreary and mournful, it's once shimmering blue had turned grey and dirty. The Palace also painted depressing, the lights inside gave it little life and even less vivacity like it once had.

"Take it down slowly, away from the Martian ships" the leader and captain instructed as he pulled down and tried landing as far from the red vessels as possible. His men released the ropes gently as the ship lost altitude and glided firmly on the water. With surprising softness they landed and floated evenly towards the shore where several white and silver uniformed men awaited them cautiously.

"It's alright! They are prisoners! We apprehended them on one of the craters!" the leader said showing himself proudly to the men on land. They were thrown ropes to pull the ship until it was lodged securely on the shore. One by one, the Jovians were carried out and filled along the wall of the Palace. Makoto was taken out and carefully carried first as the soldiers and prisoners treaded towards the gates. The Martians, still camping out in their ships, protested and hollered seeing the green armored men allowed into the Palace, they failed to notice their condition or status.

"Take the wounded girl to the living quarters, I'll let you know what to do with her. The rest, take them to the storm-cellar, make sure they're guarded" the captain instructed as they entered the imperial garden. Instead of moving forward, the caravan of soldiers and prisoners made their way along a curving inner wall which surrounded the Palace. They passed the main building until it shrunk down to two floors and ultimately to one. Like a pyramid, the structure ended with one long room belonging to the kitchens and scullery and next to it, detached and randomly placed, were the stables and the maids housing.

The Jovian soldiers and pitiful maid were hauled away towards the other side of the stables where they were taken down into a dark cellar hidden under leaves and dirt. Makoto, a corpse to the naked eye, was taken into the servants living quarters and placed on one of the beds in the common room. The girls living there were absolutely offended by the blood, dirt and filth contaminating their usually spotless home. The cowered around the brunette, too scared to approach the princess.

"Who is she? You can't just leave her here!" one of the maids, much older than the rest, muffled a complaint to one of the soldiers responsible for bringing in such a mess.

He shrugged "Captain's orders. You ladies keep her right, she might be a princess" he said slyly before chuckling and taking his leave.

"I don't care who she might or might not be! Look at this place! They treat us like hodgepodge and still we can't even have a decent place to sleep!" the older woman claimed raising her arms up in anger.

"Well then, we mustn't follow in their steps" a younger, kinder maid said as she placed a blanket over Makoto and dabbed her face with water from a washbasin.

* * *

"I can't believe you lied! Why wouldn't you tell me you've seen the symbol? Isn't so terrible to be my guardian?" Usagi reproached with a very hurt tone. She looked at Ami who was sitting, head bowed and fingers tapping her knees nervously, and began to shed very exaggerated tears.

"Oh, I don't she acted like that. Perhaps she was waiting to tell us at the right moment" Minako soothed her crying friend before looking at Ami expectantly.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you, I wasn't completely sure I had seen it" the blue haired girl whispered and unconsciously, in a very odd moment, gave Rei a scornful glare. She felt her eyes pierce so heavily that it took her a small yelp and intense blush to hide behind an innocent smile.

The miko, after revealing her small vision and receiving scared looks from the other girls, retreated into a far corner of the room and stood watching with boredom but a little confusion the bickering. She caught Ami's harsh look and ignored it, preferring to ogle discreetly at the blonde with the red ribbon; she dared not speak of her vision concerning her, especially after witnessing her princess's rash reaction.

"Well, I still feel sore towards you Ami-chan. It's not fair to keep such things from us" Usagi pouted prissily as she raised her chin importantly, secretly craving more attention.

The blue haired girl gave a little shrug, knowingly ignoring her and deciding to wait until the brat realized she would not get her way. It was much more pressing to go over what the miko had told her and most importantly whether she should tell her mother or Serenity. Feeling an unfamiliar awkwardness and despising it, Minako smiled at Rei and encourage her to sit with them. Seeing the girl wouldn't budge, she decided to help her open up.

"Are those your powers? Seeing the future?" the blonde kindly asked.

"It's not a power, it's a gift which requires many years to develop and heighten. I wouldn't hold any of you privy to it, it's a Martian blessing" Rei answered very coldly and with an air of spite. Her remark and especially her tone caught Usagi and Ami's attention very quickly.

"Oh. Well yes, I suppose all planets have their own...advantages. How did you hurt your arm?" Minako continued to act friendly despite not having the gesture returned.

The miko grabbed her wounded limb and grunted "It's not important. Are all of you so impertinent? I believe we should only speak of matters concerning our duty, don't you think Princess of Mercury?" Rei said directing herself to a startled Ami; it seemed she believed the Mercurian would be the only one taking anything seriously.

"You're very odd. Is everyone on Mars so uptight?" Usagi asked sounding stupid when in fact she knew perfectly well this would infuriate the miko who she considered very rude and condescending. Her commentary was received with a very inflamed glare towards her from Rei.

"She's only joking" - Minako said chuckling nervously and feeling her forehead on fire - "Is Mars very different from here?" she was fast to ask before further confrontation.

"Yes" Rei responded flatly before leaving her spot in the corner and walking calmly across the room, ignoring the other's surprised eyes, until she reached the threshold to the balcony. She hesitated seeing the rain slightly entering the covered platform. Deciding it was better than being inside with the strange and silly girls she went out and leaned over the banister, drops of water striking cold against her face. She stared down at the gates where her three ships were stagnant on the sea, her soldiers were sorrowfully sheltered in the uncomfortable and much too small vessels. Her angered and insulted apprehension helped her to completely miss the foreign ship settled stilly a mile across the shore. She shook her head in disbelief, ready to fight off the white and silver guards treating her people so badly, but remembered what Queen Serenity had said to her.

"I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan is usually a very kind and respectful person" - Minako said walking out into the balcony and giving a small whimper from the rain sprinkling her - "Of coarse, you weren't so forthcoming yourself" she added giggling and, much to her displeasure from the cold, leaned over next to the miko.

"What's going on down there?" Rei asked ignoring the apology or "joke".

The blonde, bewildered but happy the girl was opening up, looked down and spotted the green and gold ship "Oh! You're right! That's new! Perhaps another princess has arrived!" she cried excitedly causing the girl beside her to jump.

"No, not that! Why are my soldiers being kept out of the Palace? Who do they think we are? Thieves? I will have a word with Queen Serenity about this, it's absurd" Rei muttered a very agitated complaint.

Minako looked down at the Martian ships and then back at the miko "Yes, I suppose it's wrong...you should speak with the Queen" - she said not completely sure what was going on or what she was supposed to say - "Are they your friends?" she asked and immediately cursed after hearing herself.

"Where are the Venusian soldiers? Have they been banned as well?" Rei continued to neglect the girl's questions.

The blonde, mouthing a silent 'wow' in disbelief, shrugged with a smile "I...don't know, I haven't seen them since I arrived. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Do you think that other ship belongs to a princess?" she said giving one last attempt at a two sided conversation.

"You should demand to know their whereabouts! These are men who live to protect you! They shouldn't be treated so poorly. My father would have had a fit, he treasures a soldiers loyalty"

"That's very fine of your father...where is..." - Minako stopped before finishing her question. Realizing she preferred to not continue the conversation, she quickly steered her attention - "Usagi-chan! Ami-chan! There's a new ship at the gates! One I've never seen before!" she cried into the room before returning to Rei who was giving her an annoyed look.

"Really? Where?" Usagi was quick to jump outside and peer out. Spotting the vacant vessel, she cheered.

Ami ran next to her friend and smiled triumphantly "That is a Jovian ship! I was perfectly right!" - she announced proudly - "It's looks abandoned though" .

"Jovian ship?" - Rei asked finally implanting herself into the group - "I thought Jupiter was an outer planet? What would one of their ships be doing on the Moon?" she inquired, just as perplexed as the other three princesses.

* * *

The soldier, leader and captain responsible for the capture of unwanted Jovians, entered the Palace and calmly made his way across the Great Hall. A proud and boastful man, he fitted his soaking uniform as properly as possible. He felt greatly fortunate to have come across the opportunity to speak with the Queen, a privilege he had enjoyed only once and many years ago. Carrying a lank piece of green armor, the man's fantastic thoughts of recognition and grandeur were shattered against a sudden and very real realization. What if the girl, clad in Jovian armor, truly was a princess? If so, would her death stain his far-reaching hands? Worse, would it deem him his own death? His heart turned over, skipped: every nerve in him turned to cold stone.

One hand on the railing of the enormous stairway was enough to swing him forth. The soldier darted pressingly between each step, sometimes jumping two or three, as his heavy armor clanked noisily with each arduous move. His last step rang strenuously as he followed the startled stares of guards leading to the royal chambers. Though never having entered or seen it, his guess was easy enough to make; he spotted a heavily guarded door, larger and much more exquisitely carved than the others aligning the long corridor. Heat and fear for his life allowed him to charge into the double doors, despite the tardy reaction and protests from the men outside.

Inside, his eyes wondering with desire and amazement of such treasures and beauty, were Queen Serenity and Queen Saeko sitting calmly drinking tea over a carved table. They eyed the heaving man suspiciously and expectantly as he tried to catch himself.

"Pardon...my intrusion," he choked as the air barely filled his fleeting lungs, the man straightened himself as much as possible in hopes of salvaging a hint of properness. "A Jovian ship was found in one of the craters, past the Crisium mountains. Three guards, a captain and maid have been apprehended and are being held in the Palace grounds. I dare-say more cautious measures would have been taken but...it seems, they claim, the Princess of Jupiter is with them" the soldier explained stiffly, too intimidated to move or meet his master's eye. His hand holding the green piece of iron quivered.

Serenity quickly stood from her velvet chair, rocking it from her sudden and harsh reaction. "The Princess of Jupiter? She is here?," she said rather aggressively as she stole a glance through the window next to her. Sure enough, the deserted ship still sat gloomily against the waves. Her attention diverted thoughtfully to the thunder still clapping in the clouds. Saeko, feinting interest, also followed her movements.

"So they claim. The girl, the Jovian girl, has been taken to the servants sleeping quarters to be cared for" he lied though sounding confident she would be alright.

"Cared for? In what way do you mean?" the standing Queen's voice grew fiercer.

"The girl, she was found injured. I thought it convenient to be tended to by the maids, until her identity was properly determined by you your highness" the soldier stuttered, tossing the responsibility like a burning piece of coal.

"Is there any evidence?" Serenity asked sternly, her face beginning tense in rage.

The man quickly stumbled over towards them, at arms length he handed the piece of Jovian armor and sturdily retreated to his spot by the door. The Queen examined the item, twisting and turning it before handing it over to Saeko.

"This is definitely a Jovian artifact. What are we suppose to infer with this?" the Mercurian Queen asked the jittering man with defiance.

"It was found on the girl's person" he answered shyly.

"What motive did you have to believe she could be the princess? Is this the only sign you could find? Your decision to bring these brutes into the Palace was based on this?" Saeko asked slyly, a small smile tinging her mouth at the sight of the terrified soldier.

"Well no, you see, the girl, the maid, was very adamant about the matter. She presented a piece of jewelry claiming it was proof but I took no attention to it. I saw no threat and preferred to leave the matter in your hands your highness" the man said avoiding the treacherous woman still sitting in her chair.

"It was a gem, am I correct? Green, perhaps?" Serenity's usually calm demeanor turned into a gruesome site as she glided over to the terrified soldier. "May the sky save you if that girl is dead or dies! Fetch her at once!" she screamed disturbingly loud. The man saluted blunderingly before tearing out of the room, leaving the doors slightly ajar. The Queen stormed over and slammed it shut. "This is an outrage! Those foolish soldiers! I do hope that girl is alright, they have no qualms when it comes to non royal beings" she said turning her fury slowly into worry.

"I could say the same for Jovians. What in the world is she doing here? Jupiter has long given us it's back. Now they need the Moon's help! How timely!" Saeko laughed angrily.

"She is still a guardian to my daughter, as is yours. I, in good time, will owe her everything despite the decision of the Jovian King and Queen. Still," - Serenity accepted the pouring rain and lighting outside - "we knew Jupiter was falling. I wouldn't have imagined she'd be sent here. I always thought, in time of need, the outer planets would protect them. These pacts always seem to dwindle when times are desperate. Nevertheless, Makoto-chan is no longer tied to the laws of her planet. I pray she takes this lightly, as Rei-chan has" she said somberly.

"We must take precaution with this girl, guardian or not, Jovians are not to be trusted. Oh yes Serenity, I will be wary. Against my own reason I have allowed my daughter to freely join the other princesses but I will not be so open with the Jovian. Ami-chan may one day be a guardian but she is still my daughter and I intend to protect her" Saeko said defiantly.

Serenity, rubbing the temples of her head, tiredly sat down in her previous chair "I will no longer continue this argument with you. For years I have dealt with your pious and absurd reasoning and not once have I called you on it. You fled when all was well, slicing a cold knife into our friendship, for which I never resented you or denied you a friendly smile on those few occasions when we met again. I know you carry a heavy burden, just as heavy as your intolerance, and I am empathetic, kind and understanding. But please, for mercy's sake! Allow what must be to be!" she demanded desperately, her weary eyes piercing the woman sitting in front of her.

Saeko, gaping with a shocked expression, stood and walked slowly away. The words ringing in her ears like alarming bells, she softly opened the double doors of the room "Maiestas! You are needed in here!" she cried standing at the threshold, her back turned to her old friend, too paralyzed to look at her. Unknown moments from Serenity behind her were nerve wrecking making her inch further into the corridor. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as the small and old man shuffled out from the corner of the stairway and towards her. The Mercurian Queen stepped back and allowed him to enter. Humbly, Maiestas entered and bowed to the distressed Queen sitting in the room.

"We believe the Princess of Jupiter has arrived. She is currently being transferred to one of the rooms, please supervise her ingress. We have been informed she is wounded, I trust you will care for her immediately" Saeko instructed, still standing by the opened doors.

"More importantly, have us know when she is here. We will tend to her personally" Serenity added, her grave tone directed at her fellow Queen.

"Of coarse. If I may, perhaps it would be more suited I tend to the Martian Princess? We have not yet acquainted ourselves properly" Maiestas said with remorse.

"Is it your passionate interest to disobey me? I will send you with Rei-chan when I see fit! Be of use and go do as I have said!" Serenity bellowed, clearly her patience with man had collapsed. She waved him away dangerously, threatening to get up as she did so.

"Of coarse, of coarse! Excuse me!" the pathetic man whimpered as he let himself out. Once he was safely unnoticed, he cursed. Fists clenched and shoulders trembling with rage, he promised such treatment would not go unpunished. Taking his leave, Maiestas hurried down the flight of stairs to the Great Hall and awaited the Jovian Princess, secretly wishing she had already perished. Mumbling to himself as he stood, a sudden conniving thought lit in his mind. Perhaps the arrival of a new princess, dead or alive, was exactly what he needed.

* * *

"I'm perfectly sure we should stay here for now, until we're needed" Usagi, downcast and stiff, said as she symbolically took a strict seat on one of her cushioned chairs. She received confused stares, at least from Minako and Ami who knew very well she was far from disciplined.

"I don't understand why we have to be locked in here. We're needed, we have to be" Rei said randomly; she leaned against the window still looking out at the chaotic sky.

As usual, Minako did not understand: Rei always seemed to be speaking to someone else. Still, the blonde acknowledged her "I'm sure we'll begin our training soon, maybe when we've all seen the symbol, " she said this sadly, her own still absent. "If the fourth and last princess has arrived, I'm positive we'll be of use" she added cheerfully. The miko continued to ignore her, too lost in thought to see the blue eyes begging her for attention.

"We aren't forbidden to leave this room. I think we should go out, into the hallway, at least until she arrives. If we're not wanted, we'll return" Ami suggested rather desperately.

"No. We'll have more trouble as it is" Usagi said flatly.

"Then we must speak with the guardians. Luna? Artemis? Don't you think they might be more lenient?" the blue haired girl pressed. Her usually shy and quiet persona began seeping away with the absence of her overbearing mother. Locked in that room she felt freer than ever before.

An explosion of cries and thundering of shrieks made the girls flinch and yelp. They could hear, quite clearly and heart gripping, the raging protests of Serenity pound against the walls of the corridor. Her shouts worked in a furious ugly way, making the woman seem almost deranged and blazed in a fire of wrath. Like moths to a flame the four girls, even a curious Rei, dove to the door and pressed their ears against it.

"Look at the state of her! How dare you, you, you inhuman monster! Princess or not she is a person! Look at me when I speak! Have you no shame? No heart? You best pray she lives! You no longer belong in the Palace, stay far away from this place! Get out of my sight! OUT! OUT!" Serenity's powerful voice burst with rage. A scattering of feet, mumbling of loud voices and the slamming of a door were followed, then complete silence.

"Ugh!" - Minako detached her head from the door and slid against it - "That was scary. I wonder what happened" she commented provocatively. Her curious nature longed to investigate the occurrence.

"I do think we should be informed. Your mother, the Queen, was very serious about keeping us fully notified. As she has very well put, we are not children anymore" Rei, blossoming like a small flower, commented comfortably.

"You're right Rei-chan" - the Venusian princess said happily hearing the miko participate - "I'm fairly certain we have the right, as guardians, to know what's happening" she announced courageously.

"Then let's go see, I don't hear anyone outside" Ami piped in, her ear still glued to the carved door.

"No, no, NO! Did you not hear my mother? I've never seen her like this! We mustn't leave! She'll have my head for it!" Usagi protested over dramatically. Scattering away on all fours she made her way to the cushioned chair and sat there importantly but terrified.

Feeling guilty but ignoring her princess's demands, Ami carefully slid the door open; behind her, Minako and Rei backed away, also fearful of the Queen's sudden mood. Poking her head out, the blue haired girl looked both ways and found the long and dimly lit corridor empty. Her heart hammering against her ribs and pounding in her ears, she stepped out. Standing cautiously, awaiting for anyone to stop her, she lingered slowly along the wall, the lit sconces widening and shrinking her shadow. Behind her, the blonde and black haired girl's watched her every move, their heads floating out of the threshold of Usagi's room. With cat like steps Ami continued her path until a frightening image stopped her; a long and shimmering trail of blood glowed under the candle light from the end of the corridor down into a room just a few feet in front of her. She looked back and tried to beckon the girls towards the discovery. The eerie stillness and mystery was broken by the sudden collapse of painful cries issuing from the blood splattered room.

Jumping and yelping, Ami cowered away as the horrible moans and screams escalated to a level she had never experienced. Behind her, she could feel her two friends also retreat fretfully into safety. The impact of Serenity's previous shouts was quickly long forgotten as the overwhelming cries made the stomach ache. The blue haired girl stayed still as the noise attacked her with fear but further curiosity. Her heart stopped for a second when Minako, Rei and even a very anxious Usagi approached her from behind, luckily her shriek was drowned out by the agonizing wails coming from the forbidden room. She put a finger to her lips and led them towards the commotion.

"No, I'm not going" Usagi groaned at the sight of the blood painting the floor. She doubled back, her hand over her mouth in disgust, and return to her spot by the door of her room.

The girl's tantrum went unnoticed as the three girls, with horrified faces, fitted themselves next to the door where the screams roared out from. Knowingly, they weren't surprised when a soldier and two maids, both holding crimson stained sheets, ran out and hurriedly left the scene, leaving the door, swinging drastically, fully open. The cries intensified which made the three princesses hesitate and slightly cower away. Still, with effort and inner strength she never knew she had, Ami looked inside.

Her vision was met first by her mother's back facing her, the older woman hunched over an unknown patient on the bed from who the awful cries came from. The amount of blood made her sick but she continued to gaze. Maiestas and a man she did not recognize were grabbing the wailing person down from both sides of the bed, both looked beaten and strained. With a mannish grunt, Saeko pulled back and branded a long and blood soaked piece of wood over her head. The screams reached their peek until they gradually toned down to heavy breaths and undecipherable moans. Her mother, heaving her own tired breaths, lowered her arm and dumped the crimson stick to floor before bending over and returning to her work. Maiestas was fast to join her Queen as they both huddled over the patient, blood filled cloths thrown over their shoulders and quickly replaced.

Ami, dazed and destroyed by such as scene, slowly ran her vision, blurry and stinging, over to Serenity who was standing in the far corner of the room. The Queen was looking at her, sad or angered she couldn't tell. The blue haired girl shrank and frowned in embarrassment but did not move, her eyes locked with the older woman's. The moment was queer and off putting but like a standing statue, Serenity returned to her unmoving pose, arms crossed and eyes staring lifelessly at the girl in the bed. The blue haired girl felt a strange grope in her heart, a small fist squeezing the pumping organ tenderly but pleadingly; her throat felt hard and dry, the weakening moment too hard to handle as she felt her palms mechanically sustain her fragile body against the cold marble floor. Growth and strength came from experience, something Ami had barely explored in her sixteen years of life. Her mother's earlier tears and Serenity's troubled state made her feel completely alone, the unknown world to heavy to carry.

"What is it? Is it the Jovian Princess? Ami-chan?" Minako whispered as she poked her friend softly on the back. She tried looking over her but found it impossible to see without being discreet. Sighing defeatedly, she slouched back down and shrugged at Rei who gave her a curious look, one she had been giving her since they first met.

"I can't and I won't do it. That is my final word. You must appreciate the severity of this!" Saeko's voice suddenly rang in the room. She turned towards Serenity, her gown red and tattered, with a begging stare. Her hands, crimson as roses, were stretched out pleadingly and defeated towards the statue like woman.

Serenity walked silently towards the door. She gave Ami, who was down on all fours, a sad look before abruptly slamming the door shut in her face. The two girls behind her crawled quickly away and back to where Usagi was shaking her head angrily by the threshold of her door.

* * *

Saeko moved away from Makoto's twisting and moaning form, allowing Maiestas to begin bandaging the wound; her nakedness did not seem to phase him in the slightest. She proceeded to wash her hands idly in the washbasin: purposely taking her to time to avoid confrontation with the woman standing patiently but angrily behind her. Shaking her head and drying her hands, the Queen finally turned to meet her friend's fiery eyes.

"I'm sorry Serenity, I won't do it" she said sounding distant, almost indifferent to the situation. Despite her tone, her decision did not come out of malice but something more like fear and cowardice.

"You cannot possibly be this vindictive, this cruel!" Serenity argued filled with hurt. Maiestas peered over his shoulder to look at her.

"Cruel? You are cruel asking me to do this. Please, do not make me feel as evil as you see me. I have done my part and obviously it is not enough, I'm sorry the girl will die but spare yourself from wrongfully blaming me." Saeko responded calmly and, with enough sensibility, a hint of sorrow.

"The Silver Crystal can save her"

"It can also kill her, you said so yourself. It works as a poison and if the girl has not presented the symbol than using it will bring her a death I wish for no one to ever experience. The law prohibits me to continue and it would personally go beyond my moral beliefs, I'm sorry" the Mercurian Queen said with a soft sigh and gentle shrug.

"You! You and your silly laws and morals! I have the authority to allow it, I am ordering you, asking you even begging you to proceed!" Serenity urged, time draining as quickly as the small tinge of life from Makoto's face.

"You know that is untrue. I can and will only use the crystal if an appropriate Jovian permits it. I'm surprised you would allow such a powerful and beautiful gift that is the crystal to be used in vain"

Serenity, desperate and searching, turned to Maiestas who was vacillating over the ill girl, eyes and ears sharp as he pretended not to notice the Queen's persistent gaze. "Well, will you proceed?" she asked the lingering man.

"I'm sorry your highness, I could not possibly break such rigid laws. My punishment would be far greater than my Queen's and I cherish her decision to detain any further action. I'm terribly sorry for the girl and to you" he answered respectfully, feinting grief and sincere regret. Had there been any reason to keep her alive, as part of his plans in the near future, he would not be hesitant to save the girl. Seeing there was none, no compassion fluttered his heart.

"Your lack of mercy appalls me, it sickens me. I will not forget this. I say this threateningly to you Maiestas and heartbroken to you Saeko" Serenity growled as she fought hard to keep angered tears from falling. She gave Makoto one last look, a sad yet thoughtful one, before gliding away and out of the cold room; the man and Queen followed her careful to keep a proper amount of space between them. The corridor was suddenly filled with the scattering of feet; both Queen's ignored Minako, Ami and Rei scattering away from where they had just left, all three girls hid behind the safety of Usagi's room, their heads poking out and watching the two older woman leave. Maiestas, squinting his eyes evilly as his mouth turned into a wicked grin, made his way slowly and calmly towards the girls: his mouth twitched a little as he approached, they were not scared of him and it was humiliating.

Minako, seeing the man was their only threat, straightened her shoulders and stepped out to meet him defiantly. The two other girls did the same leaving Usagi dangling nervously at the threshold. "We demand to know what's going on" the blonde, just slightly towering over the man said condescendingly.

Maiestas smiled at them, his teeth gritting at the tightness of his grin "Your guest has died, unfortunately. It seems not even her guardian powers could stop death's callous grip" he sneered slyly.

"She? A princess? The Jovian Princess?" Ami asked hurriedly but knowing the answer already.

"That is neither here nor there. She's dead. It's a pity but there is no way she could have escaped it, no one can, not even princesses. Forget the matter and return to whatever little girls are capable of doing" he said mockingly, a glint of threat escaping his eyes.

Minako made a move but was stopped by Ami's gentle hand on her shoulder. The blue haired girl shook her head and led her back into the room. Just as they were passing the doorway, Rei was pulled back.

"Princess, you come with me to your room. We haven't been properly introduced and as your guardian I deem it urgent at the moment" Maiestas demanded as he pulled on Rei's forearm and forced her away.

"No! She doesn't have to do anything you say! Come on!" Minako was quick to grab the miko's other arm and practically swing her away from the old man; his age and strength a deterrent, they successfully fled him, slamming the door in his face and quickly locking it. Loud banging on the door was followed as well as the twisting and turning of the knob.

"Let me in! I demand it! Let me in! I am her rightful guardian! Let me in!" Maiestas voice roared as he continued beating the strong door in vain. After a few more comical minutes of the man's persistent cries and bangs, he stopped and all was silent again in the corridor.

"Thank you" Rei said kindly to the blonde as they stepped further into the room.

"It's alright" Minako answered, a warm blush stinging her cheeks. She imagined that Rei smiled at her. Not an ordinary smile that is obvious, more like the corner of her mouth gave a cynical crook.

"I don't believe it. She couldn't be dead" Ami's voice was hollow and dry.

"Then why would he say she is? They all left the room, alone. And all that blood!, I won't bear it" Usagi said sounding upset. Her lack of experience and sensitive personality made it hard for her to keep a steady head. She tried hard to fight the unsettling images flowing in her head, the screams ringing in her ears, her heart tightening; the feeling invading her down to her stomach.

"Is she was dying, they could have used the Silver..." the blue haired girl stopped, she was doubtful how many of the princesses knew of the crystal. Most importantly, if they should know. "Maiestas is an evil man, I wouldn't put it past him to frighten us for the sheer fun of it" she said quickly presenting the man as an interesting topic.

"I agree with you but why would he lie so boldly? If the princess isn't dead, wouldn't he be in trouble for telling us that she is? I wouldn't mind informing Serenity of his wickedness and he knows that very well. He couldn't possibly be that thick" Minako suggested pointedly.

"I don't know. Something doesn't quite fit. I feel her death would have been known to us by now. Serenity is very serious about such things, or so I believe. Usagi-chan?" Ami asked her friend who was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow.

"I don't know! I've never known anyone who has died! Please, let's speak of something else. That poor girl dying is making me feel ill and bothered! I feel for her so..." Usagi whispered downhearted.

"Why? You didn't even know her" Rei said abruptly. She eyed the pig tailed girl strangely, as if her reaction was somehow exaggerated or perhaps false.

Sensing a fight abounding, Minako steered the conversation "I just think it's hard to deal with death for the first time. It's scary, especially when it's someone your own age. Anyway, if that was the Jovian Princess then that makes all four guardians. I wonder what happens next?" she said announcing what everyone was thinking.

"Maybe we'll finally be let out of these rooms!" the miko cried exasperated.

"The weather doesn't help..." Ami said thoughtfully looking out into the grey landscape.

"You know Rei-chan, just because they say we can't leave doesn't mean...we can't" Minako said mischievously as she poked her black haired friend on the side. Rei rolled her eyes but gave her, with difficulty, a warm smile.

A shy rap at the door interrupted a sudden complaint from the blonde sitting on the bed. "Usagi-chan," came Luna's saddened voice, "I'm coming in...".

"She'll probably have us moved to the west wing, just to say we're actually doing something" Usagi said pestered by the presence of her guardian.

"You're not going anywhere. At least, not now" Luna retaliated as she softly closed the door behind her. She gave the other three princesses a light bow which was incorrectly returned.

"Well? What is it Luna? You look terribly worried" the pig tailed blonde pointed out, she slightly shifted from her sitting position until she was on all fours.

"I have to ask you all to leave me and Usagi-chan alone. We have matters to discuss" the small woman said cautiously.

"Oh! They don't have to go!" Usagi pouted.

"That is not for you to decide. Please, leave," Luna demanded sternly, "Perhaps you could acquaint Rei-chan with your own quarters", she added sounding much friendlier.

Not too affected by the order, Minako and Rei filed out into the hallway where the blonde was quick to invite the miko into her room for tea and cakes; they hadn't had a bite to eat since the day before. As Ami followed them, a considerable distance away, she was stopped by Luna gently grabbing her arm. Checking that Usagi was solemnly distracted by her locket and that Minako was excitedly tugging her new friend away, the black haired woman gave Ami a hinting glare.

"Maybe it would be best for you to stay out in the corridor, in case you are needed" Luna whispered, her gaze begging to be understood.

The blue haired girl, confused but precarious, mumbled under breath "Why? Is there something I'm supposed to do?" she asked, anxious for a sign.

"Stay out here, a little while. You may be needed" Luna continued to say, as if she struggled to keep a deliciously important secret. Her grip on the younger girl tightened, stressing the seriousness and urgency of her words.

"Ami-chan! Are you coming? Rei-chan has offered her room! She'll show us her armor! Come on then!" Minako hollered from the other side, she waved her hand while Rei, who stood overwhelmed beside her, smiled crookedly.

Ami looked at Luna and gave her a small, indistinguishable nod "No, you two go ahead. I'll meet you in Rei-chan's room a little later. Please save me some cake" she answered earnestly, her ability to sustain herself without wavering was surprising.

Minako and Rei shrugged, not too interested in whatever their fellow princess was up to. Coming from Ami, they didn't fathom it to be very exciting or important. Their voices, much more from the blonde than anything else, trailed off along the hallway and into the Martian princess's room where they could still be slightly heard. Luna, sensing Usagi's confused stares, edged the blue haired girl out before closing the door leaving her alone in the deserted aisle.

She waited, slowly inching herself along the lit torches on the walls, for a sign or anything. Ami looked back and forth, between the multiple oak doors aligning the corridor, towards the lunette window crackling with thunder at the it's end and then back to the entrance hall where Serenity's chamber stood. Minako's wails buzzed against the silence only temporarily shattered by the rolling of thunder. Feeling stupid and hungry, Ami sat against the wall and wondered, her eyes darting from one side to another until they finally fixed themselves on the door with the red trail leading to it. Her heart stopped before proceeding with painful pounding , the sensation making her feel dizzy from discomfort. She finally understood Usagi's displeasure from thinking of the dead girl in the room. Her terrible screams still lingered in her mind.

The passing of a shadow quickly awakened the blue haired girl from her thoughts. She looked to find a maid carrying a tin bucket, water splashing as she walked, an armful of ragged towels and an old brown brush, it's bristles worn down. The girl curtsied to the sitting princess before getting down on all fours to clean the blood from the floor. Ami watched her with boredom and a pang of guilt; within minutes of strenuous brushing, the maid was already filthy and sweating. Nevertheless, her diligent work was noticed as the red stain came off and she worked tirelessly to wash from the door and backwards towards the entrance hallway. It made Ami wonder when the body would be removed from the room, curiosity and longing claiming her as she got up and approached the girl. It was clear both princess and servant felt equally uncomfortable, the latter quickened her pace. Despite the tension, the blue haired girl stood, taking the appearance of another human being as a sign.

Half way through the maid's assignment, which turned out to be very tedious to watch, another girl appeared. She walked humming to herself, an array of spotless white blankets tucked in her arms, and saluted her colleague on the floor as she passed. Ami took a step back, absurdly frightened by the confident looking woman as she approached her.

"Oh! Pardon me Lady" the maid said, quickly curtsying before shutting herself in the forbidden room with such calmness it made the blue haired girl flinch. The girl seemed cheerful and positive, how could she possibly enter such an eerie room? Had the body already been taken out without her knowing?

Ami's mind tried hard to find the irrational rational. She leaned against the door, seeing the scrubbing maid already disappearing into the entrance hall's corner, light stains still unevenly painted the marble floor. Relieved she had been left alone and ignoring the sloppy job from the now absent maid, she pressed her body against the carved oak, trying to hear what was going on beyond the thick wood of the door; Minako's loud voice buzzing behind her made it hard to concentrate. Long minutes, maybe even hours passed, she didn't know, as her chest thumped painstakingly against the barrier.

With a fast click, the door suddenly opened. Ami yelped and jumped back, the woman in front of her did the same, spilling liquid from the container in her hand. With one hand over her heart and heaving from fright, the blue haired girl looked at the maid in shock who also appreciated the sudden scare and surprise. Taking initiative, the servant girl took a step forward before closing the door behind her.

"I'm terribly sorry for frightening you Lady, is there something I can do for you?" she asked humbly but with a hint of annoyance. She carried an abundance of blood stained sheets, all crumpled into one arm from where she also held a washbasin filled with pink water, it's edges tinged with a crimson red.

Ami, collecting herself quickly, surveyed the girl intently. Always overtly shy around the help, she decided to fix her eyes on the items the maid held. Shoulder's squared and posture slightly shrinking, she smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you. I wonder though...", she said before the girl could take her leave, "what were you doing in there?" she mumbled feeling ridiculously bold for asking.

"Changing the Princess's sheets lady, I dare-say it was absolutely necessary" the servant replied casually lifting her arm filled with dirty linen. The question seemed absurd.

"The Princess? She's alive? There is a live princess in there?" Ami asked intensely, her gaze almost piercing through the door.

"I wouldn't see the point in changing the sheets if she wasn't. Mind you, she is in a terrible state but nevertheless the princess breathes. Oh! Perhaps I have said too much...forgive my intrusion" the girl said giving the blue haired girl an ugly stare, as if she was to blame for her big mouth. She curtsied, spilling the tainted water again, before scurrying away along the corridor and disappearing.

Caught again in silence and loneliness, Ami made a move to enter the room she ached to be in. Another shadow passed, one much smaller, from the corner where the maids had appeared and disappeared from. She turned to meet small blue eyes staring back at her. Artemis, in cat form, lingered under a lit sconce giving the princess a knowing look. Before she could sadly surrender and even begin returning to her quarters, the feline gave her an approving nod before continuing his path and vanishing into the darkness. Alone again, with no reason to stop or hesitate, Ami launched herself into the room, quickly closing her eyes as she turned her back towards whatever was inside, holding the closed door in fear.

She opened her eyes, blinking furiously as nothing happened. She registered dim candle light behind her as she stared at the oak carving in front of her. A constant wheezing followed by occasional moans filled the dark and cold room; the sounds made her throat sting in fear as she tempted to leave as though nothing had happened. Seeing no other comfort, Ami choked "He..hello?" she mumbled pleadingly. A low groan was her only answer. With a long and determined sigh, she finally turned to meet the ghost inside.

A small candle next to the bed led they way. The curtains were open, slowly revealing a young girl, her age, twisting and turning as she approached. Her movements were feeble, almost sad but the pain was there. With much more confidence and ease, seeing how frail and sorrowful the girl looked, Ami stood over Makoto with a deep compassion eating away at her heart. She wasn't dead, no, but it was certain she would be soon. Her pale skin and clenched jaw gave the blue haired girl a chill through her spine, she swallowed hard feeling her throat burn.

Ami felt miserable, the heart-rending moment filled her with disappear she never knew before. A tear escaped from her eye. She laughed desperately at herself, remembering what Rei had said to Usagi earlier: 'You don't even know her'. She was right, she didn't know her. So why did she feel so sad? Still, she wavered a moment before taking a careful seat on the bed, her hands playing with the motion of further contact.

"It's cold" Ami whispered, hoping her voice would soothe them both. She took the blanket on the bed and covered Makoto's bandaged upper body, making sure the fabric concealed all nakedness up to her chin. The brunette, slightly aware of her surroundings, moaned a little, her tightly closed eyes relaxing just a bit. The blue haired, like an unstoppable reflex, placed her hand softly on Makoto's frigid cheek, giving the dying girl a tinge of color from the warm touch.

"She will not make it through the night" Serenity's somber voice announced itself as the woman came out through the darkness of the room. Ami jumped, detaching her hand in an abrupt movement before getting up, her startled expression met the Queen's shimmering face against the candle light. The kind woman motioned her to sit back down; which Ami did as she wiped her tear stained face filled with embarrassment.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation" Serenity said as she glided over to the bed and took a seat next to the reserved girl.

"No, no! I'm sorry! I shouldn't be here!" Ami wailed, her cries much too exaggerated. But then again, she knew little of breaking rules or even free will. She tried to get up and present herself accordingly to the older woman, knowing her mother would disapprove, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder leading her back down.

"I was hoping you would be here, I'm glad you are. Destiny has a way of...leading us where we should be...", Serenity gave the girl a small, knowing wink, "I'm just relieved you had the courage to come in. No matter how clear the road is, it's always hard to make the decision to take it or not. I'm glad you did" she said gently.

"I don't understand..." Ami whispered feeling overwhelmed.

The Queen smiled, closing her eyes encouragingly "Don't worry about that now. It's best I introduce you to Makoto-chan, Princess of Jupiter. I'm sure you've deduced that already" she said giving her a sly grin.

"What happened to her?"

"I'm sure you've also figured out the change in weather. I prayed it wasn't so but when the thunderstorm came it was undeniable Jupiter was being invaded, falling like your own planet suffered. We have precious time so I will not bore you with old grudges and disagreements from the past. What I can say is, I did not expect Makoto-chan to join us on the Moon. She arrived this very morning on a ship, found far beyond the mountains, accompanied by three soldiers, a captain and a maiden. I cannot be precise with details, since I do not have them, but it seems, as far as I can guess which isn't much, that Makoto-chan here was caught in Jupiter's determining battle" Serenity explained rather rapidly but with as much clarity as possible.

"Was she forced to fight? Her powers, are they awakened?" Ami asked breathlessly.

"Please, as I have said, we have precious time. I promise to speak honestly and accurately to you all in good time. For now, listen carefully. For whatever reason, Makoto-chan joined the battle; a spear, poisoned by the dark forces, struck her, nearly piercing her heart. I do not know how but she is here, as you see her, a guardian to Usagi-chan as well as you are"

"Will she die?"

Serenity's face turned dark as she nodded.

"You can use the Silver Crystal, no? Like with Rei-chan? It can prevent death, no?" Ami said, a hopeful smile spreading along her face.

"Yes, the Silver Crystal is her only chance. Unfortunately your mother will not use it nor will Maiestas. Their reasons are understandable but..., and please don't take offense to what I am about to say, they are also cowardly, selfish perhaps. I haven't the heart to force them to do anything against their beliefs, no matter how painful it may be" Serenity said softly, her eyes pleading for understanding.

"What about you? Couldn't you use it?" Ami said more as a question than a suggestion. She found it hard to believe the Queen of the Moon, holder of the crystal, could not use it's powers on such an occasion. More startling was the fact that her mother and that horrid man Maiestas held Makoto's life in their quivering, small hands.

The Queen got up and paced slowly in front of the girl "Sometimes, with very subtle and harsh ways, destiny forces itself onto us with no form of escape. We are born into a life we did not choose but must live. I have been blessed with the life of a Queen, though it is often a frightening and heavy duty but it is what I must do. You, like your mother and Maiestas, were born Mercurians, healers, and that is what you must do. The Crystal understands this, respects this and punishes those who use it's power to forge a destiny that does not belong to them. I cannot use the crystal to save Makoto-chan" she finished her strange and barely informative speech, looking at Ami with an expectant glare.

"Destiny? So, we don't have a choice in anything we do?" the blue haired girl said thoughtfully.

"Destiny leaves us with thousands of choices, our own to make. Your mother and Maiestas made the decision to leave Makoto-chan to die, out of fear and weakness. You, I believe feeling the same, made the decision to enter this room. There are things, as you will soon find out, that we are destined to do. The important thing is how we do them. Don't be frightened Ami-chan, trust your heart" Serenity's kind voice drifted unearthly behind the blue haired girl who considered Makoto.

She stared down at the brunette who, drenched in cold sweat and whimpering, was beginning to fade into death. The Queen's confusing yet strong words echoed in Ami's head: 'trust you heart?'. Her heart felt tight, pained, yearning to save the suffering girl in the bed. Her hand lingered against the sheets until it rested itself on Makoto's cold face again. "Couldn't I...I could! I could convince my mother to..." the blue haired girl announced as she turned to find the room empty, Serenity was gone. A small vial, glowing like the moonlight, was left on a carved table next to the door.

The moment was brutally honest. It took a Ami awhile to register. Her eyes followed the blinding light as she walked over to the bottle and grabbed it with the utmost delicacy, her hand felt instantly warm and soothed, the power of every beating heart and living breath condensed in that small container. Breathlessly she turned to look at Makoto who's life was escaping from her hands like water, a small puddle beginning to evaporate from her palm. A bolt of lightning crashed nearby, the pouring of rain soaked and rattled the unseen windows of the room; her mother's angered eyes invaded her thoughts, the evil Maiestas intruded as well.

"I won't..." Ami whispered to herself before running to the bed. Quickly and with shaking hands she pulled the covers off of Makoto. Too nervous and unsure of how to proceed, she tore the bandages off, sprinkling the brunette's body with pieces of white string. Seeing no reaction from the dying girl, Ami cursed for having wasted so much time with her thoughts. The wound, causing her to flinch and shriek, was completely black; dark veins grew from it already covering half of Makoto's upper body. The poison, the blue haired girl sensed as she tried touching it, felt burning and heavy.

Ami took a deep breath and opened the bottle shaking in her hand. It's glow was blinding, fearing it would compromise her vision as she slightly tilted it over the wound. She held her quivering body, steading her hand as she bent forward eyeing the liquid rock gently in the vial. She could feel Makoto's chest rise weakly under her face, making her lose focus for a second. Closing her eyes hopefully before fixing them on the bottle, she watched a single drop of shimmering liquid fall gently into the wound. Like extinguishing a flame, the blackened area seared with a bright silver glow, it's creeping veins flooding out from their host body.

With a choking wail Makoto awoke. Her cry was followed by an amazing reaction; a weave a green flames curled into a symbol on her forehead, turning into a flashing, glimmering light flooding the entire room. Ami was thrown off of the bed, covering her eyes as the revelation filled her with fear. She stood with difficulty, fighting off the mesmerizing green glow attacking her, and approached Makoto who was wailing and twisting. With apprehension but no apparent choice, she held the brunette down, barely able to resist the power coming from her. Her wandering hands roamed until they met hard bony cheeks; Ami took Makoto's face and gently cushioned it against her body, trying to muffle the cries coming from her.

"Please, be quiet...please..." the blue haired girl begged, fearful someone would come barging in and find her. The images of her mother and Maiestas quickly muddled her mind. She closed her eyes and prayed for silence again.

The green glow slowly shrank from under her, the girl nestled against her chest quieted down until only a soft breathing came from her. Ami opened her eyes and let go of Makoto who was passed out. She sighed in relief and placed the brunette back down onto her pillow, the soundless girl's demeanor had improved quicker than a day's rest. The blue haired girl stayed still, carefully listening for any movement from outside, none came. Grasping her loneliness will full force and happiness she stood and gave a little jump in triumph. She had managed to do something her mother, the Queen, had been to afraid to do. Sure, she could never tell a soul about it, but the personal gain filled her heart with joy.

The next hour was not so uplifting. Ami was left to clean up her mess; bandaging Makoto again resulted to be very tricky, the girl was much taller and muscular than herself, so trying to move her was almost impossible. She abandoned the attempt and relied on placing two gauze's on both sides of the wound which was no longer bleeding and looked very much improved. The girl's nakedness was also a problem. She searched the room but found none of her belonging's or anything that could remotely resemble an upper garment. As the frailty of the whole situation began to die down, Ami found it harder to control her blushes as she continued to search; the reality of her meeting this girl again made her feel anxious, she could never have a normal relationship with the brunette, her timid personality would never allow it.

Feeling a rush of emotions and unruly thoughts, Ami quickly decided to cover Makoto with the blanket, her eyes looking away from the sleeping girl as her hand gently grazed forbidden skin. The sudden sensation made her dizzy, adding on to her exhaustion. She realized she hadn't slept well, eaten or even had a decent bath in the entire day. Checking the tall girl was well enough to be left, Ami was ready to go. A gentle tug on her dress made her stop.

"Mother...? I'm sorry..." Makoto groaned, her arm hanging limply towards the startled blue haired girl, exposing herself again much to Ami's discomfort.

"No, no! I'm not your mother! I'll go get...", Ami hesitated and realized this girl knew no one, "...wait a little bit. I'll go get someone..." she said trying to sound comforting.

"Please stay..."

"I shouldn't...I'll go find someone" the Mercurian Princess assured before seeing Makoto had passed out again. She thought of Serenity but wondered what good she could do if the brunette was unconscious. She couldn't stay but...she couldn't go. The room felt so lonely and cold. And the girl, her strength much greater than her own, looked so...abandoned. She covered the tall girl, placing her limp arm back under the blankets and stood watching her.

It didn't make sense, it wasn't right and surely she had lost her mind when Ami rounded the bed and crawled in next to Makoto. At first she barely moved, feeling much too awkward and scared. Then, after long minutes passed, the soft breathing next to her felt calming. She relaxed and without realizing it was fast asleep.

* * *

If destiny was real, it certainly had a soft spot for Ami. Outside in the corridor, pacing angrily and lacking patience, was Maiestas. He frowned and clenched his fists as he heard Minako and Rei's voices from her room, the two seemed far from ready to come out. Obviously, with little tolerance or discretion, he had tried to enter which was received with cackling laughs from the two girls inside. He had heard Makoto's sudden scream but simply took it as one of her pained filled tantrums. The girl was going to die, what did he care?. He continued to linger until the clunking of armor swayed his attention to two soldiers carrying both green and gold trunks over their backs.

"Here! You! What have you got there?" the old man demanded as the two men lowered the luggage.

"They were on the Jovian ship. The Queen ordered them to be placed in the Jovian princess's chamber" one of the men informed.

"That's sounds right, doesn't it?" - Maiestas said mockingly - "Leave them here, I'll handle this. Go on! Go!" he ordered shooing the shrugging men away. Not too worried about the trunks, the soldiers walked away without further worry.

"Might as well keep myself busy..." the old man chuckled. With great effort, he managed to heave the trunks over to the small door next to Rei's. He entered, darkness blinding him as he tripped over his own belongings. He cursed, his anger doubling when through the adjoining door he continued to listen to Minako's idiotic rambling.

"Stupid girl, she'll get what's coming..." Maiestas growled as he bent down by his small bed and searched under the mattress. With surprising quickness he pulled his arm out and revealed a silver wrapped package, despite it's relatively large size one would never guessed it was there. Adjusting the wrinkles and bents on the box, he made his way over the desk in the room and lit a candle. He ripped a small card off of the gift, it read: 'For the kind and respectful Princess Serenity. May she reign peacefully for many years'. He crumbled the piece of paper before discarding it to the ground.

"I'll figure out something later..." Maiestas said to himself as he licked his quill, dosed it with ink and wrote on a new, less promising, piece of paper: "For the lovely and gentle Princess of Venus. May her beauty grace us for many years'. Smiling as he pasted the card onto the box with a little wax, he quickly took the package and left into the corridor. Seeing no one in sight, he opened, with much difficulty one of Makoto's trunks. Ignoring the clothes and junk inside, he squeezed everything deeper inside until the gift was fitted perfectly at the top. He then proceeded to haul the luggage, discreetly and as quietly as possible, into Minako's quarters where they were placed perfectly for the nosey girl to see and rummage.

He stepped out, much more relaxed and patient. In fact, he looked mad, hungry and excited. His wait would be wonderful, the moment that awful, deceitful Venusian opened her gift would be delicious, intriguing until her cries of pain confirmed his plan had worked. And with no one else to blame but the dead Jovian Princess.

* * *

AN:

I should have said in the beginning, it's a long chapter. Now, I don't like leaving very long author's notes because, well, nobody reads them. But for the sake of whatever I'm feeling I guess I will. I apologize if anyone seems out of character. I usually can't stand it when that happens but I guess everyone interprets each character the way they want to. Considering it's the Silver Millennium and they've just met and...it's a dystopian setting, I guess I just pegged them to act the way they do. Now, I don't think I'm way off but if anyone feels differently please let me know, helps to make a change in the next few chapters, it's still not too far gone to save. I decided to go back to writing a little more detailed, hence the very long chapter. Opinions on that are helpful too. Lastly, I was asked why Ami's mom is so mean. I always pictured her as being strict but there are many secrets in her past, as well as everyone else's which will be revealed as the story develops, they will explain certain attitudes for each character. I can't think of anything else, so, there you go! Please Read and certainly review! Consider this worth three chapters but don't worry, I will always have quick updates.


	6. The Heavy Crown

The Heavy Crown

Maiestas, resting the back of his head against the oak door behind him, slowly got up from his sitting position on the floor. The old man groaned feeling his weak muscles ache from the effort. He touched his wounded eye and felt a rising anger, the culprits were undoubtedly sleeping soundly behind the door where he stood. The evil man had spent the entire night waiting on Rei and wishing Minako would leave the room, go to her own, and discover Makoto's trunks for her to rummage in. The sun settled slowly on the horizon giving the corridor a gleam of dusty light, barely strong enough to compete with the faintest flame coming from the torches along the hall.

Maiestas was tired, very tired but the moment to act had come. Filled with confidence and excitement, he ran, limping crudely, down the hall and to the stairs. Holding a steadying hand on the rail, he was quick to make his way down to the Great Hall. He was met by a few soldiers, all standing uncomfortably and bored by the double doors of the Palace. They ignored the feeble looking man as he passed them and disappeared into the Imperial garden.

Maiestas ignored the cold morning as well as the low sky still plagued with small bolts and tinkling rain. He scurried along the inner wall, his bent and pathetic form was well hidden between bushes and trees as he beat the sun rising along the east wing. A few more soldiers, looking just as downhearted as the previous one's, passed him as he made his way safely to the common houses. A few maids were climbing out of the buildings, their tired eyes did not even register the old man's presence as he quietly arrived to the stables. The horses were stirring, someone inside was making them anxious.

"Well? Have you got him?" Maiestas asked as he inched his way further into the hay matted building. Each stall he passed trembled and whined.

"Of coarse. We had a deal. He's waiting in the southeast tower, just as you asked" a soldier, one who just hours before had suffered a terrible beating and humiliating reprimand, said as he made himself shamefully seen.

"Is he safe? I wouldn't want to walk into an ambush" the old man said as he approached the silver and white clad man.

"Of coarse he is. He's been beaten and practically starved. The Jovian is as dangerous and scared as a trapped bird. I've let him know you have honorable intentions for him, he won't feel threatened"

"I doubt that but I don't seem to have a choice, do I? Alright then, here you are, as we agreed" Maiestas mumbled as he took out a half full vial of a shining liquid. He smiled and handed the container over to the soldier who began to inspect the glimmering bottle.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? This surely can't be..."

"I could ask you the same thing. How do I know I won't be attacked by the man sitting in the tower. Or men perhaps? I can assure you the power and veracity of what that vial contains. Take it and be pleased with yourself, for once" the old man said as he turned his back and began to walk away. In an instant he was pulled back.

"If this is...what it is, why aren't you worried what I will do with it? This seems to easy. I could overthrow the Queen with it, would you allow such a thing?" the soldier challenged as he tried giving back the precious item.

Maiestas looked at the man and smiled sinisterly "I'm sure you've realized I want what you want, whatever that may be. Just being here with you makes me as innocent or guilty as you are. I too risk a great deal but if you prefer, I'll give you the money we initially agreed on" he said calmly before revealing from his cloak a heavy leather bag. He shook it, confirming it was filled with coins.

"Wait! I don't want the money...I prefer this..." the younger man said as he pulled his hand back and tenderly pressed the small bottle against his chest - "You drink it, I want to make sure it's safe..." he demanded as with difficulty he tried handing the vial back.

"You know perfectly well I couldn't. Only people of the Moon can make use of it, it's poison for me..."

"Those are rumors, no?"

"I know as much about it as you do. I haven't time and neither have you. After your embarrassing treatment of the Jovian princess I hear you'll be sent to the darkest reaches of the Moon where a weed will barely grow. Am I correct? The money will get you far off this rock, perhaps to Earth. The Crystal could be far more useful, if used correctly. Take your pick and we'll both be on our way. Guards will be here for you soon, hurry!" Maiestas said with excellent confidence but with the perfect amount of urgency.

The soldier, stupid and unsure like most of them, took a deep breath before nodding and possessing the vial close to his heart again. He received an understanding grin from the old man before he turned and walked back along the stalls of the stable.

"Be careful, he likes his drink!" the armored man cried out to the small figure.

Maiestas turned and saw the man had already uncorked the bottle "Really? How do you know this? You didn't give him anything, did you?" he asked suspiciously, his mouth twisting into a malicious grin as he watched the soldier press his lips on the tip of the vial.

"No! Of coarse not! His hands shake, you'll see in a moment" the soldier wailed back before taking a fast gulp of the shining liquid.

"Good to know" Maiestas whispered to himself as he continued his way, very slowly, along the whining horses. A minute passed, maybe just seconds, before he heard a pain filled groan and a thump, armor clanking, moaning and then silence.

The old man stopped and turned, barely making out the limp silhouette of the dead soldier. He took the bag filled with money and threw it haphazardly on the man's corpse, coins flying everywhere.

"Fool" Maiestas growled as he left. Outside, the maids were already beginning to file into the kitchen and scullery. Luckily for him, the path to his next destination was surely deserted. The southern east tower was preserved entirely for esthetic reasons and except for a few circulating guards, the old man made it safely and without care to the abandoned structure. With much displeasure but thriving enthusiasm, Maiestas climbed the spiral staircase until he reached a small door at the top. He pressed his ear against it and could only hear the sudden scraping of a chair against the floor. Satisfied, he entered.

Inside, bent over a table filled with food and drink, was a tall and bulky man clad in silver and white armor. The Jovian, disguised in a lunar uniform, spit out the decadent amount of food in his mouth. He jumped up, the chair he sat on falling in the process, and took out his brand new silver sword.

"Calm down, I am the one who sent for you. My name is Maiestas, please, sit. Continue to eat, you must be starving and very...thirsty" the old man said gently as he motioned the man back down and closed the door firmly.

The soldier pulled his sword back and cautiously sat as he took a long gulp from the bottle in front of him - "I sure am. You animals kept me locked up like a common criminal. Ha! Not even! A common criminal is like royalty compared to this place! Beat me up and everything!" he cried tilting the bottle in his hand to prove it was empty.

Maiestas was quick to grab another bottle from the foot of the table and hand it over "I'm dreadfully sorry for whatever...those animals have done to you. I myself am not from the Moon, I am from Mercury, so I do understand your anger" he said taking a seat opposite to the drinking and eating man.

"Ha! Same thing! Back home, we'd never treat even our worst enemy like this" the soldier lied as he continued to drink and eat barbarically.

"I'm sure that's true. You're a Jovian, correct? You came here with the princess?"

"That's right! I am a Jovian! And proud of it!" - the soldier announced as he flicked the armor on him with hate - "I'm not even suppose to be here! That bitch is to blame..." he said bitterly.

"No? I thought you were escorting the princess, keeping her safe?"

"Me? Ha! Not likely! The royal guards left to battle when they realized the princess was gone, leaving us, me, to protect the King and Queen's villa. I could've gone to war! Left to take care of the brat..."

Maiestas nodded kindly and offered another bottle which was hastily taken "Yes, that sounds very unfair. You look like a great warrior, I can't imagine having to take care of a child and coming here..." he tempted.

"We weren't even supposed to come! Orders were to leave to Ceres! That idiot girl got herself almost killed, made us have to come here on account it was closer. We should at least get a reward, considering she's alive" the Jovian complained as he tore into the meat on his plate.

"I'm sorry. Alive, you said? How do you...know she's alive?" the old man inquired much too intensely.

The soldier caught the seriousness of the question and despite his state he grinned "Aren't you suppose to know this?" he asked slyly.

"Of coarse but you are not. Help me help you. What do you know about the Jovian princess?" Maiestas asked calmly but with a hungry glimmer in his eyes, he presented another bottle.

"She's definitely alive. One of the pretty maids says so"

"What does she say? How does she know? Tell me! All the food, drink and pretty maids, you have my word! Tell me everything"

"Like I said, a pretty maid opened her very pretty but big mouth. Coarse, I can't blame her, she never thought we'd get out of that cellar and surely, she couldn't resist a man like me..." the soldier said rubbing his chest proudly.

"Enough! Stop wasting my time!"

"Alright! Sorry...anyways, she was kind enough to bring us soaked sponges. We were talking and I asked her why she was filled with blood stains. She said she had been cleaning the floor leading to the princess's room"

"She just told you this?"

The soldier sighed and took another gulp before continuing "I don't know why! She was nice to me and I was nice to her!" he complained, his voice beginning to slip as the drink kicked in properly.

"Why would a house maid be sent to the cells?" Maiestas asked mainly to himself.

"I don't know! Do you want to hear the rest of it?"

"I'm sorry, go on" the old man said, a searing headache pounding him as he rubbed his temples.

"Her first time around, cleaning the floors I mean, she saw a blue haired girl, she thinks it was your princess, you know, from Mercury. The girl was wandering around outside of my princess's room. Kind of suspiciously, you know?" the Jovian explained drunkenly before almost stumbling over, he laughed grabbing the table for balance.

Maiestas groaned "Is that all? The blue haired girl just wandered around?" he asked urgently as he watched the sun begin to settle from the small window of the tower.

"No...that's why I said her first time around, you know? Cleaning the floors. She was sent back to finish her work. Apparently blood is hard to clean. The blue haired girl was gone but she heard two people in the room. Hick! Swears it was the voices of two young girls. Well, that's not completely true. Says she heard one voice wailing and the other begging her to quiet down. She would have stayed, you know? To see what was happening but the Queen showed up and she left there as quickly as she could!" the soldier finished as he tapped his fingers against the table proudly, moments away from tilting over.

"That's a very interesting story. I'm very pleased with you. How would you like to help me? Something like a personal guard? Like I promised, you'd have all the food, drink and pretty maids as you please" Maiestas offered happily offering the last bottle.

"No thanks, I'll save that one for later. Wouldn't want to be too drunk on the job, eh?" the soldier chuckled as he patted his stomach.

"Very well. I just need you to stay here, I'll come for you when you're needed. Is that alright?" the old man asked kindly.

"Yes-sir, here's fine..." the Jovian mumbled before unsteadily falling to the floor and passing out. The man immediately began to snore loudly.

Maiestas smiled "Perhaps it's not a bad idea to keep you around. At least I can use this for later..." - he said taking the last bottle and concealing it under his cloak - "...hopefully your princess likes to drink as much as you do. I'll see you soon, Proditor..." he said leaving the stinking room of the tower. He took out a key and made sure it was locked from the outside.

000

The morning sun attacked Rei's face, making her jerk up and continue to nod stupidly. She and her new friend the Venusian princess had stayed up all night talking, the latter most of all. It was actually fun until about four in the morning when exhaustion began to cloud the miko's mind and eyes. She stayed awake, only for the sake of her blonde guest who seemed overrun with incredible energy. Most of all, it was amazing how much she could learn about a person in a night and how much said person had managed to get out of her.

"Isn't this too heavy? Do you always have to wear it?" Minako asked. She had put on the Martian armor and was in the process of picking up the sword. She looked quite comical and displaced, the helmet on her head easily falling over her eyes.

"I should think so. It was my mother's. My father gave it to me before I left Mars" Rei said tiredly, barely lifting her head to see her friend's ridiculous posture. It made her giggle before yawning.

"I don't understand how anyone can lift this while using such an uncomfortable armor, it's impossible!" Minako cried before swinging the sword unevenly, she hit a brass candle holder causing the object to fly across the room along with small pieces of wax. The sudden commotion made the blonde yelp and drop the sword like it was on fire.

The miko watched as the weapon crashed to the floor. In an instant, like caught in a dream, she returned to the vision she had back on Mars. Her sword, her mother's sword, shining against crackling flames before falling slowly drenched in blood. Rei jumped up and quickly began tearing the armor off of Minako, her gaze turning frightened towards the blade on the floor next to her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" the blonde protested as she twisted and turned, the armor on her instantly falling from all sides.

"It's not that, I'm just very tired. I'm sorry, we can talk another time" the miko said urgently and rudely. Her demeanor was worried, almost distressed as she took the helmet off of the blonde's head and placed it gently on the bed.

"Ok. I had fun" Minako said sadly as she was practically pushed out by Rei who simply nodded and hurriedly led her out. The door behind her closed and she was left out alone in the corridor she was already beginning to hate.

"That was rude of her" - the blonde said before yawning - "Though, we did spend the entire night together talking, I guess I should go to bed" she said to herself with a smile, one she couldn't truly explain. That moment, not surprisingly or uncommonly, the sounds of angered stomping filled the hallway. Minako was unmoved when Saeko and Maiestas approached her quickly. The man, as always, looked pleased with himself and sinister while the woman looked red in the face with rage. The Queen ignored the princess as they arrived outside of Makoto's room. She waited patiently while the old man lingered a little.

"Stay out of the trunks left in your room, do you understand?" Maiestas hollered from where he and his Queen stood, his eyes menacing as they pierced Minako's. She failed to notice the small grin on his wicked face and immediately decided to investigate the contents of the trunks, just to spite him. She watched as the two Mercurians entered the room. The corridor was instantly filled with Saeko's screams which led the blonde to quickly find shelter in her room and barricade herself against the door, the Queen's furious yelling too much to handle.

000

"AMI-CHAN! What do you think you are doing!" Saeko demanded as she walked in on her daughter sleeping next to the Jovian princess. They were far from touching, Ami was practically falling off the bed, but it was enough to turn the room into chaos. The ear piercing cries made the blue haired girl jerk awake and slide out of the bed while Makoto also awoke, barely strong enough to slightly twist and moan, clearly she was still too weak to register her surroundings.

"What are you doing in here? How dare you disobey me! Who do you think you are! Are you not clever enough to know how wrong this is? Well? What were you doing with her? Answer me!"

Ami felt dizzy as she stumbled along the furniture in the room, her eyes set on the door "I...I...I don't know! I thought she was dead!" she cried fighting tears.

"Oh! You thought she was dead! I'm sorry! That's an excellent reason to have come in! Very good! Have you lost your mind?" Saeko screamed as she watched her daughter cower away from her.

"Your majesty, I believe it's worse than we thought..." - Maiestas said gravely as he took the shinning vial from the bedside table and presented it to his Queen - "She used the Crystal..." he announced obviously.

"You didn't! Oh, I hope for your sake you didn't Ami-chan! I'll have you locked away!" Saeko threatened before rushing to Makoto's side along with Maiestas. It was clear she had used the crystal, since the girl was alive, but they quickly began removing her bandages to make sure.

Seeing a clear way out, Ami didn't even hesitate as she ran out of the room, her two "superiors" noticed her absence too late. She sped out into the corridor, almost slipping, and along it until she reached the stairway. Feeling a cold fear invade her back she practically threw herself down the steps, her feet barely touching ground as she flew down. At the landing, with such speed and urgency, she fell over onto the hard marble ground of the Great Hall. Several soldiers guarding the palace's entrance ran to her aid and helped her up. Ami, trembling with fear and adrenaline, detached herself from the men and hurried to the door which they opened while asking her if she was alright. She ignored the questions and was quick to launch herself into the wilderness of the imperial garden.

She found a path, aligned by flowers and stones. The amount of trees slowly turned into a grove as she continued to walk until she could no longer see the Palace properly, only small specks of sunlight inched their way into the cluster of plants. Ami was impressed and couldn't believe she had ignored the garden, especially after spending days locked up in her room or that awful corridor. Her mind raced back to her mother and Makoto and she was suddenly filled with a furious rage and gut wrenching worry, it made her feel sick. She tried drowning out the guilt with reason, sure of herself for saving the Jovian's life, but the thought of the next encounter with her mother made it hard to feel any better. The princess sighed, feeling the urge to cry, wishing she could stay in the garden forever.

The sudden sound of moans and crying beat Ami to her own grief. She ventured forward, following the sniffs and wails until she reached a small clearing. There, sitting on a stone bench next to a small pond, was Usagi crying into a handkerchief. She didn't notice the blue haired girl as she was facing away from her, her sobbing also made it hard for anyone to be heard.

"Usagi-chan? Are you alright?" Ami asked gently as she approached the girl and laid a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! Ami-chan! Hello!" the pig tailed blonde said startled as she quickly wiped her face and gave a fake smile.

"What's the matter? What happened?" the Mercurian said taking a seat next to her princess.

"It's stupid..."

"Please tell me, I don't like seeing you like this..." Ami urged sincerely.

"Well, I suppose it isn't that stupid if it makes me feel like this..." - Usagi whimpered as new tears fell down her cheeks - "...I can't see him again! Luna told me I can't see him again!" she wailed before plunging her face into the cloth in her hands.

"You mean Endymion? Why?" the blue haired girl asked worriedly but glad she had payed the girl a little attention during her rants.

"Yes! First she told me he was coming soon which made me really happy..." -the blonde choked - "...but then she said I was forbidden to greet, meet or speak with him! I couldn't understand...I still don't!" she complained angrily.

"But...why? Didn't she say?"

"It's too dangerous!" - Usagi said in a mocking voice - "...because of the war. My mother says I can't think when I'm around him, she couldn't even tell me personally. She sends Luna...Of coarse I can't think! I'm in love! What does she know..." she mumbled sadly.

"I'm sure she has a strong reason, your mother doesn't seem to make unfounded decisions. You must see that, no? She let you be with him before..." Ami offered as consolation. It made her realize she had no idea what she was talking about. How could she?

"Have you ever fallen in love? I mean, true love. So true you could easily prove it? So pure you wouldn't even have to? Oh...it makes you feel like nothing else matters...I cried the first time I kissed him. Have you ever felt that?" Usagi asked kindly, knowing the answer but simply trying to state her point.

"No...of coarse not. I haven't..." Ami said sounding as normal and understanding as possible when ,in fact, she realized how far and impossible real love felt, it saddened her terribly. Her heart ached, convinced she would never know what her friend felt.

"Don't tell anyone but...oh! I probably won't do it so don't even worry"

"What?"

"Well...I was thinking of hiding in Mamoru's ship until he left. I know! It's stupid! But...I can't help wonder what I'll do when he arrives. Every time I see him I...become someone else, I feel different, insane...you know?" Usagi said sounding calmer.

"I do...kind of..." Ami whispered to herself, her mind returning to Makoto and that night's strange and amazing events. She smiled and in an a very unusual gesture, she took Usagi's hand and squeezed it; both girls sat silently with their own thoughts as the morning chirping and sun over them gave them a small relief from what was to come. With bracing support they decided to return to the Palace.

000

"Serenity! Serenity! Open this door at once! Now!" Saeko demanded as she pounded on the Queen's double doors.

"Perhaps she's not inside" Maiestas ventured as he stood pathetically next to the taller woman.

"Leave me! Go do something useful, stop badgering me!" the Mercurian Queen said annoyed as she motioned him to leave.

"What should I do?" the old man questioned angrily.

"Go sleep! I know you've been wandering around the hallway all night, just go!" Saeko urged before the doors she stood in front of were opened. Maiestas ran off to his room, his posture shrinking as he saw his most powerful superior.

"What is it?" Serenity asked tiredly as she allowed her fellow Queen into her chamber.

Behind closed doors, Saeko was confident enough to continue her balling "You know perfectly well why I'm here at such an hour and in such a state. You gave my daughter that vial didn't you? You led her to break a magical pact for the sake of that girl, didn't you?" she challenged.

"That girl is a princess as well as guardian to my daughter. I could not and would not let her die, you must understand that" the Moon Queen answered calmly.

"Your daughter? What about mine? She could receive serious punishment for this!"

"From whom? The dark kingdom has taken over most of the galaxy! Who will come to judge Ami-chan? No one! Unless you wish to do it yourself. Do you dare?" Serenity retaliated firmly.

"Of coarse not! But don't you understand? I have no control over her anymore, she'll never listen to me again unless you approve! I'm furious at her! No! I'm furious at you!" Saeko cried accusingly.

"What is this about? Are you angry because Ami-chan made her own decision or because I let her and not you? You know what awaits her, she needs security and strength to survive, you'll ruin her if this continues" Serenity said knowingly.

"Stay out of it, please. I'll allow her to make her own decisions as long as they are the right one's. She will not drown her beauty and intelligence in your wavering ideals. Never do what you did again. I'm a headache away from leaving the Moon and taking her with me, despite her apparent duties" the Mercurian woman threatened as she steamed away towards the doors.

"She'll die a lifeless girl or a bitter old woman if you don't let her be, you know this"

"I don't know what you're talking about, excuse me" Saeko said indifferently as she left the room. She barely got a glimpse of her daughter's gown disappearing into her room at the other end of the corridor. No longer aware of who she was angered with, the Queen stomped over to Ami's door.

"Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" - Saeko cried as she knocked. Her pleas were ignored as nobody answered. She turned the knob to find it was locked - "Ami-chan! We'll...speak later! Go to sleep, you looked terrible this morning! Don't distract yourself, get rest!" she hollered sounding almost friendly and wishing she had been heard. Taking small steps she backed away and left for her own room, wondering why it felt so difficult to be kind to her own daughter who feared her so much.

000

The five girls slept throughout the day, completely oblivious to the fact that the sky was now rising and the sun shun brightly, no longer hidden by dark and stormy clouds. The Moon's regular climate finally arrived, bringing with it a sunny but cold winter weather. Rei had easily fallen asleep though her distressed state after reliving her vision, she practically fainted on her bed but not before safely hiding her sword in one of the cabinets, hopeful she would forget it's whereabouts. Minako, who was initially energetic and prone to her mischievous rummaging of unknown trunks, had fallen asleep against her door while trying to barricade herself from Saeko's crazed screams.

Makoto, still too tired and weak to get up, barely began to understand her surroundings while she tried hard to defeat her exhaustion, in the end she fell practically unconscious again. Usagi, to no surprise, cried herself to sleep holding her locket; it was horrible and cheap, except it was actually made of pure gold, but to her it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. And then, there was Ami. Initially she wanted to stay awake, just because her mother told her not to. But something struck her; it wasn't what she wasn't supposed to do that made her happy, it was what she wanted to do. And for the first time she agreed with the Queen and decided to rest.

Even Maiestas was too tired to manage his plans. Having given his Jovian soldier a powerful sedative in every drink he took, in case he didn't manage to reach the last bottle, assured him the soldier would sleep at least for a day and a half. He settled down promptly, despite his anxious thoughts towards Minako's actions and the trunks. He would be greatly disappointed if he missed what was to come next but the exhaustion was overbearing. He simply reassured himself that the blonde had also fallen under sleep's strong spell.

Saeko and Serenity shared an uncomfortable breakfast and lunch. Their shared topic, when suddenly discussed, was reaffirming it was best to leave the princesses' to rest and hope Makoto would feel better and join them for dinner, for the sake of all guardians to meet. The conversation was casual and respectful and though the Jovian topic was a thin string to pull, it never led to an aggressive discussion, as if nothing had happened both women held their burning tongues.

Evening sailed in, unusually calm after everything that had happened during those few days. The sun disappeared leaving a cold but gentle breeze into the Palace. The sky was low again as clouds invaded the blue horizon, bringing with them a sure snow during that night. The Mare Serenitatis began to freeze, a weak and moist layer of ice forming over it which brought relief to the people of the Moon, seeing their usual winter weather finally form after days of uncertainty. Like a ritual, the maids were quick to light unused sconces and drape the windows with thick but elegant curtains only used in that time of the season; it made the Palace much darker but definitely warmer. The servants, as usual, entered each occupied room to light the fireplaces. The princesses' went undisturbed, except for Minako who was pushed against the back, and awakened by a very ashamed maid trying to get in.

"It's alright, I should have been in bed" the blonde assured for the third time as the girl continued to apologize. The maid lit the fire quickly but badly before she finally left, bowing continuously in the process. Wanting to go back to sleep but feeling depressed for getting up at in the late evening, Minako decided it was best to save her tiredness for actual night. She stretched, an ache in her back piercing her, before deciding to finally take a bath. She stepped into the washroom, grateful a tub of steaming water was awaiting her.

"I still look sick..." Minako said as she stepped out of the washroom and looked herself in the mirror. She shrugged and began applying crushed roses on her cheeks which she kept in a small tin box. Satisfied with her false but livelier demeanor she dressed into a nice ocher dress, appropriate enough to greet and dine with anyone, if that was her immediate fate. With nothing left to do she sat on the bed expectantly waiting to be called for until she spotted the green and gold trunks tucked neatly in the corner of the room.

"She wouldn't mind..." the blonde said to herself as she made her way daringly to the luggage. She opened the first trunk, left in that order by Maiestas, and spotted on top of ragged clothes a wrapped box addressed to her. She felt too excited to notice the evident irony in such a discovery and was quick to rip the packaging in two. It felt even greater to disobey her enemy's demands. She pulled out a box from the shining paper and opened it to find a white and very elegant dress inside.

"Hm. Not really my taste..." Minako said as she inspected the small card again. She checked again to see that is was for her from the Jovian princess. It seemed odd since she had never met her, let alone met another Jovian or heard almost anything about them. Still, she appreciated the gesture and pulled out the garment.

"Perhaps it was meant for my mother..." the blonde questioned as she noticed the gown was much to large for her. She held it over her head and still the hem touched the ground. The assumption became realer as the fabric began to tingle in her hands, she examined the possibility that such an old garment could be filled with dust, if it was at one time meant for her mother. A soft knocking at the door made her lower the gift. "Who is it?" she asked ready to hide the evidence of her curiosity.

"It's just me, Ami-chan! I didn't wake you, did I?" came a shy voice from the other side of the door.

"No, it's alright! Come in!" Minako responded calmly and kindly, leaving the dress on the bed. The tips of her fingers felt like they had touched poison ivy.

Ami entered red in the face from embarrassment, she gave a small smile before closing the door "I'm sorry, I heard you awake from outside and I figured you were ready, is it alright?" she asked keeping herself safely by the door.

"Of coarse! I'm glad you're here! Step properly inside!" the blonde urged cheerfully, glad to see the other girl also bathed and clothed for dinner.

The blue haired girl stepped confidently forward and towards Minako. She noticed the wrapping paper, box and dress laying on the bed as well as the green and gold trunks in the corner. "Oh! Is that gown new? A present?" she asked gently but unsure since the color didn't really suit her Venusian friend.

The blonde hesitated before acknowledging the gift and smiling "Yes. It's from the Jovian princess. Very nice of her to give me such a beautiful gown. I just discovered it...on my bed. I was about to try it on..." she said untruthfully but too ashamed to reveal her prying.

"That was very nice of her" - Ami said feeling a tremendous effort to swallow, jealousy eating at her heart - "It looks a little large, no?" she commented a little too bitterly though the tone was only evident to herself.

"I don't know! I haven't tried it on!" Minako said nervously lifting her hands in the air.

"It's large enough to fit over the gown you're wearing, try it on, maybe the color suits you and you'll just have to get it fitted" the Mercurian suggested believing she was sounding supportive and not pushy. Hearing herself made it even more difficult to believe she felt nothing but joy for her friend.

The blonde, trapped between her lie and honesty, made the easiest decision "You're right! I'll try it on over my own dress! Perhaps it suits me!" she said eagerly but clearly distressed by the situation. For some reason, she didn't think Ami would have reacted this way which was why she hadn't decided to hide the gift. As Minako took the white garment and quickly placed it over herself, she wondered how her overly shy and respectful friend had managed to make her so nervous. She would have expected it from Usagi but not from Ami. Once the dress was on it was clear it didn't suit her, in any aspect. The hems of the collar, arms and bottom swung freely and ridiculously while the elegant whiteness in color made Minako seem old and off-putting.

"Are you sure the gift was for you? It seems terribly wrong..." Ami commented sounding a little rude. She realized this and gazed down, her hands fumbling with each other.

"It probably wasn't! I'm sure this was a mistake..." the blonde said hopefully, feeling just as embarrassed as her friend was. She quickly pulled the dress off, feeling her neck and hands begin to itch.

"All I meant was...the color and size...it doesn't seem for you...It was on your bed? addressed to you?" the blue haired girl asked still sounding weak and angered. She continued to try to swallow into her burning throat but found it hard until she could definitely leave the room.

"Yes but it was probably a mistake. Maybe they thought I was Queen Serenity. It seems like a gift for her" - Minako said urgently trying to defer the tension and subject - "Let's go see if dinner is ready, no?" she suggested kindly as she tossed the gown onto a wooden chair next to her.

Ami, finding a sudden distraction from her emotional worries, noticed the box on the floor was lined with various pieces of thin metal in it. It was strange but not as strange as said metal was crisped and brown gingerly tainting the foil. "Do you see that? The packaging, it's burnt" she commented curiously, her normally analytic tone taking over.

"Of coarse, it's just a change in atmosphere, it happened to my jewelry as well" Minako quickly said as she grabbed her genius friend and pulled her out, the burden and suspicion too much to handle. They left to room to find Rei already outside and waiting for someone to arrive.

"I heard you two in there. I've been knocking on this man's door for awhile" - the miko said trying to sound friendly as she directed herself towards Maiestas's smaller room - "I'm glad you appeared. I thought I'd go hungry again" she said amusingly. She looked at the to girls dressed in elegant dresses while she thought it was appropriate to dress in her holy miko attire. Biting her lip, Rei shrugged "Perhaps I should go change..." she said slightly lifting her red and white garment.

"No! It looks very well on you. Please, leave it on. It seems adequate" Ami quickly said, not completely lying since it was a nice outfit but mainly to avoid further tension and awkwardness from the blonde next to her.

"Really? Minako-chan?" Rei asked worriedly, not completely relying on the Mercurian's sense of taste.

"It's fine, leave it on" Minako answered without a single sincere glance, she still felt hurt after being thrown so rudely out of her hostesses' room. She tried to concentrate herself on the flickering flame of a torch only to begin scratching her neck nervously.

"We should maybe go down to the dining hall, it's seems dinner will be served soon" Ami said trying to break the strange feeling in the corridor.

"I thought so. That man, Maiestas? He knocked repeatedly on my door for me to get ready for dinner. Just now I came out and he won't answer. Apparently the Jovian princess feels strong enough to accompany us to eat. Wasn't she dead?" Rei questioned importantly and unconsciously touching her wounded arm.

"If she isn't then it will be important to meet her, no?" - Minako said bitterly as she grabbed Ami's unwanted arm and dragged her along the corridor, passing the miko with a smirk - "Besides, I should thank her for the gift she gave me" she murmured temptingly and clearly enough for the black haired girl to hear who followed them.

"She gave you a gift? Personally? According to Maiestas she's been bed sick until just now. What did she give you?" Rei asked as she walked behind the two arm locked friends.

"A gown, a very beautiful one" Minako answered mischievously awaiting with glee the reproach.

"We're almost certain it was a mistake. It much too large and definitely not appropriate for Minako-chan's taste. You must discreetly ask her about it at dinner, very discreetly" Ami said seriously and feeling her stomach turn at the thought of seeing Makoto again...and her mother.

"Then...you should ask her" Rei said slyly, seeing her blonde friend's jaw turn hard and tense. The three princesses continued their walk and slow step down the main stairway into the Great Hall. Escorted by several soldiers they entered the dining hall where they were met by Serenity, Usagi and Saeko at the far end of the long table. They filed in accordingly and almost on instinct; as Minako and Rei walked assuming they would be seating side by side as Ami made her way next to her mother.

"No, no! You! Minako-chan! sit next to my daughter. And you! Rei-chan! sit next to Usagi-chan!" Saeko demanded as the miko, as confused as her friend, sat where she was ordered. Serenity frowned at this but decided it was best to keep her mouth in the presence of the young girls.

"Are we here to meet the Jovian princess? Or will she be kept from us as well?" Usagi asked her mother bitterly, completely ignoring the shocked stares coming from her friends. Saeko simply scoffed.

"That's correct Usagi-chan. Makoto-chan is feeling well enough to join us. I dare to ask, how did you know? I was under the impression that you were told she was dead" Serenity said calmly but giving Maiestas, who was standing at the far corner of the room, a frightening glare.

"Ami-chan told me" the big tailed blonde answered defiantly, forgetting what she said was told in confidence. Ami quickly looked across the table at her, her eyes begging for silence.

"That's enough. This conversation may make our guest uncomfortable. I suggest we wait until she arrives before she continue" Saeko said quickly, her gaze falling on each princess at the table.

Rei mouthed a silent "what?" to Minako who was scratching her wrists and neck profusely making her blush when she noticed the attention. The blonde shrugged but gave her a pardoning smile for her previous attitude. The miko smiled back, feeling a strange heat rise in her cheeks. The pleasant moment was broken when the double doors of the Dining Hall were suddenly opened by two guards inside.

Serenity stood, followed by the rest of table. "Remember Usagi-chan, be kind and..."

"I know, I know. Be kind and respectful. You make me seem stupid each time you say that to me, I don't appreciate it" the blonde princess said to her mother sternly.

"If I thought you could implement it more often I wouldn't have to remind you" - Serenity whispered before directing herself to the arriving guest - "Good evening Makoto-chan. We're all extremely pleased you're feeling so much better. Ladies, this is Makoto-chan, princess of Jupiter" she announced motioning the girl over.

Makoto stepped in very shyly, a slight limp in her step as she tried straightening but failing; her posture undeniably angled on her left side. The brunette noticed how properly dressed everyone else was which made it hard to maintain a regal smile. She wore a simple white tunic over dangling beige pants, her feet covered by slip-shoes two sizes too large. The only thing which saved the horrible outfit was a plain black cloak she wore which, after seeing everyone's faces, Makoto was quick to use to shield her embarrassing demeanor.

Usagi began giggling, her mother standing beside her did not hesitate to smack her against the hand. The blonde pouted as she rubbed her aching limb, her prissy face fell when she received a reproachful look from Ami.

"I'm sorry, this is all I found in my room. I don't know where my trunks are" Makoto apologized as she approached the table and stood baffled, unsure of what to do. Her gaze traveled to the blue haired princess who quickly looked away, her face burning.

Minako, who was discreetly rubbing her itching wrists against the table, was about to comment on the trunks before she was surprisingly interrupted.

"I'll see to it that they are immediately sent to your chamber. The servants must have sent them to another room, forgive us" Maiestas said loudly from his spot in the corner. He noticed the blonde's scratching and realized he could safely take the trunks from her room.

"It's quite alright Makoto-chan, you are in kind company. Allow me to introduce everyone. We've already met so I'll skip myself" - Serenity said gently before motioning to the Queen beside her - "This is Saeko, Queen of Mercury. She has been taking care of you, she is a great healer".

Saeko gave the brunette a scornful look but nevertheless bowed respectfully.

"This here is my daughter, princess Serenity of the Moon..."

"You can call me Usagi-chan. I can lend you some clothes if you'd like. Though...you're very tall. How old are you?" Usagi said initially trying to mend her previous mocking but failing terribly by commenting on Makoto's obvious stature, despite her bent body.

"She is just as old as you. Jovians are naturally very tall. I'm sure Makoto-chan's trunks will be found and she'll be able to use her own clothes. Carrying on, this here is Rei-chan, princess of Mars. She too suffered an injury back on her planet, hopefully you two will find relief in each other from your experience" Serenity suggested as both girls bowed uncomfortably. Forcing them to bond made the idea hard to consider.

"That over there is Minako-chan, princess of Venus. She knows that Palace better than my own daughter so I trust she'll be kind enough to show you around, make you feel very welcomed"

Minako blushed and waved before returning to her scratching "Anything you need just ask, I'll be glad to help you settle in" she said kindly. Before she could inquire about the gift, she was interrupted again.

"And of coarse, this here is Ami-chan, daughter of Saeko and princess of Mercury. I believe you two have already met?" Serenity said grinning. The two girls blushed, barely able to look up as they nodded before bowing.

"She saved your life Makoto-chan, I hope you'll care for her as she has cared for you. Ami-chan will one day become a great healer, like her mother"

"I don't think this is proper conversation for the table. Please, sit princess" Saeko mumbled annoyed as she motioned the brunette to take a seat next to Rei.

Makoto was relieved as the wound on her side was starting to ache from standing so long. She placed a gentle hand over her ribs before slowly and carefully taking a seat. She caught Ami staring at her worriedly so she gave her a reassuring smile. The blue haired girl looked away but also smiled, unconsciously feeling her hot cheek. Ami looked back and was disappointed to see Makoto staring intently at Minako who sat in front of her.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked a little too loudly bringing everyone's attention to Minako.

The blonde was frantically scratching her neck which was now red and swollen, contrasting with her pale demeanor. She stopped and grinned "Oh! It's only a rash, don't worry" she said addressing everyone.

"Are you sure? You look sick" Rei said noticing her friend's usually pink face was white as snow, she looked exhausted.

"I didn't sleep well last night, I'm just tired" Minako assured nervously. She tried to resist the urge to scratch but the itching became unbearable.

"You don't look well Minako-chan. Perhaps you should allow Saeko to examine you" Serenity suggested gravely.

"Please! I'm fine! I just need some food and rest later" the blonde replied a little too harshly.

"As you wish. I'll have some burdock root sent to your room for that rash" the Queen said softly, indifferent to her guest's sudden outburst. The room grew quiet except for the discreet maids beginning to serve soup and drink.

Serenity, feeling the atmosphere very tense, raised her glass "I hope you all find warmth and comfort in each other and that your stay is pleasant and homely" she toasted cheerfully. Her guests lifted their own glasses towards her before drinking.

"What about the Terrans when they come? Where will they stay?" Usagi asked very randomly, clearly her thoughts had been plagued by Mamoru which also made it very clear she had ignored the entire conversation leading up to that moment.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Is it really necessary to begin this discussion again? Nobody at this table wishes to hear this, I can assure you Usagi-chan! Not another word about it!" Serenity demanded angrily.

"But.."

A crash and loud thump stopped the Queen from scolding her daughter. Without warning, Minako had dropped her glass before falling unconscious to the floor. Everyone watched in shock as she began convulsing and twitching, a small pool of blood began to form around her head from the impact.

"Minako-chan!" Rei cried as she ran to her friend and held her uncontrollable body, everyone else still too amazed to move.

"What's wrong with her?" Usagi asked terrified and moments away from crying.

Maiestas was quick to reach the fallen girl. Pushing the miko away, he began examining the swollen and red rashes on Minako's wrists and neck. He knew perfectly well what he was looking for and took his time for the sake of seeming genuine.

"Where is her guardian? He must be here!" Saeko announced urgently.

"Artemis? He won't be back until tomorrow. Why does it matter?" Serenity said anxiously as she began towering over the old man and Minako.

"He's her guardian! He must know what's wrong with her!" the Mercurian Queen protested as she too came closer to the sickly girl.

Noticing Saeko so close, Maiestas raised his hand dramatically "She's been poisoned!" he declared.

"Poisoned? By what? The wine?" Usagi demanded as she looked at her glass with fear, leading everyone else to do the same.

"No. She's been poisoned through the skin. A piece of clothing she's worn, I'm almost certain" the evil man assured somberly though a small grin curled his lips.

"What?" Ami cried loudly, luckily she went ignored. She snapped her gaze towards Makoto who was bending over the table with difficulty trying to see what was going on. Green eyes locked into blue one's. The brunette saw how intently Ami was looking at her so she simply shrugged and bit her lip innocently.

"Well? Is she going to be alright?" Rei asked shaking.

"She'll live. The amount of poison was too little" - Maiestas answered bitterly - "though she will be enabled for some time" he added as comfort for himself.

"I want the princess's room immediately searched and whatever poisoned her found! Burn down the Palace if you have to but find who's responsible for this! Now!" Serenity, panting with rage, shouted to the guards standing apprehensively in the dining hall. They quickly filed out, creating a sudden panic from the soldiers outside.

"It can't be..." Ami whispered as she inspected Makoto who looked worried but calm enough, she couldn't possibly have had anything to do with the poisoned dress. Her mind raced and slowly her gaze fell on Maiestas.

000

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I took a little longer but winter break will give me more time to write. Please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions, critique and questions are gladly welcomed. Enjoy the holidays!


	7. Fearless

Fearless

"Would you calm down? I've just told you she'll live!" Maiestas protested angrily at Rei who was forcefully trying to heave Minako into her arms. The old man pushed her away and laid the sickened girl back down. The miko, seeing no support for her actions, calmed down and fought hard to keep her hands attached to the blonde's bleeding head.

"Not for long if you continue to stall! Go on, take her to her room!" Saeko ordered pressingly.

"...I couldn't...the guards are searching..." Maiestas proclaimed reasonably, a sincere grin on his face.

"She, I mean, you can use my chambers, I see no fault in it.." Rei quickly said.

Serenity, despite the urgency of the situation, hesitated "I don't know...I wouldn't feel right leaving either of you uncomfortable or unprotected...especially after this...perhaps it would be safer if she is taken to my courters?" she suggested uncertainly.

"That's not necessary..." the Mercurian Queen replied dully.

"Taking the princess to Rei-chan's room is a fine and safe idea, she'll be protected and I'm sure we can find descent accommodation in the time being for Rei-chan" Maiestas agreed slyly. Knowingly, he was sure his queen would not take Minako's health as her first priority, therefore, he could keenly infiltrate into the Martian princess's room and keep a close eye on the ill girl at the same time.

"Alright, that seems fair for now" - Serenity said dryly but determined from seeing the black haired girl's urgent stares and Minako's paling face - "Saeko, please take them upstairs and see to it that Minako-chan is well taken care of" she added.

Saeko, herself very pale but lively angered, nodded and motioned the old man who motioned two almost hidden guards to come out of their hiding places and take the still shaking blonde up. They lifted Minako carefully and followed the blue gowned queen towards the double doors. Rei followed, her step in sync with the armored men.

"You don't need to come, I promise we won't pry in your things" the Queen said as she suddenly stopped and held the miko back with a gentle but firm hand. The princess frowned before taking a step forward, her torso touching Saeko's cold limb, but before she could protest a kind voice drifted into the awkward moment.

"Let her go, I doubt she'll be better off anywhere else" Serenity said so warmly that even Maiestas did not dare proclaim, he simply nodded along with his queen. "I'll send dinner in a little while" she added.

"Maybe I should go too" Ami said quickly, feeling she could maybe counteract what was to happen when they found the package and dress sent by the princess of Jupiter. The thought of sitting and waiting was too much to bear, especially when in her heart, a place she barely knew or trusted, she felt painful at that moment.

"No, you stay. And I mean it, you stay here and go back to your room immediately after dinner" Saeko demanded, her back turned towards the table, before she motioned again for Maiestas, Rei and the two guards carrying Minako to follow her out.

The room fell silent except for the various footsteps filing out the the dining hall, they grew further until the echoes tapped into the great hall and still further up the stairs. With a loud thump the double doors of the hall closed and were followed by the soft sighs from the maids and princesses. Despite the sudden relief, everyone in the room continued to stand still and wonder what was next.

"Mother?" Usagi asked kindly. She felt her mother calmer, though her eyes still lingered cautiously as if trying to catch the criminal inside.

"Yes? Oh! Yes! Please sit down! I'm sorry, this is very difficult..." Serenity said almost mechanically, she didn't seem as worried as she did thoughtful. Confused and awkwardly the princesses were beginning to sit down before the Queen stopped them and scooted her daughter over - "It's alright. Makoto-chan, why don't you sit next to Ami-chan? It's only the four of us after all" she mumbled as she sat in Usagi's previous spot and motioned the brunette to the other side. They all rearranged themselves and sat silently looking at their plates. As on juncture the room was filled with maids serving freshly warm soup and refilling glasses. They all glanced at each other with forced smiles before Serenity took a sip of from her bowl and a drink from her cup.

"I don't want to eat. In fact, I don't want to even change my clothes" Usagi said bravely what everyone was thinking.

"Please, don't worry. I can assure you the food and drink are not poisoned. I have eyes and ears everywhere and such a thing will not go unpunished. We are kind and respectful but not forgiving..." - the Queen said harshly as she eyed the servants in the room with a raged filled glare - "what happened to Minako-chan was unseen and unfortunate but I promise you it will never happen again. I will keep a much closer watch on everything. Meanwhile please eat, I'm sure you're hungry" she said with a smile.

Makoto, who was the only one who was eating happily, smiled with a mouthful of soup before blushing. In front of her, Usagi was taking small and careful sips of her food but was clearly relieved by her mother's speech and the brunette's confidence. Ami, on the other hand, still seemed nervous and unable to eat, her gaze switched between a starved Makoto and the doors.

Serenity noticed this and reached her hand over to the blue haired girl's who jumped "I also promise we'll find the true architect of this. There will be no speculation or doubt, the guilty will be found" she assured Ami who somehow understood and smiled. Feeling a little better she began eating, especially seeing Makoto next to her so lively and hungry.

As the next course was served, everyone able to finish their soup, it was clear the room was still tense. They ate, much more calmly than before, until they began to speak.

"Tell us Makoto-chan, what are you fond of?" the Queen asked as she clasped her hands and stared uniquely interested at the princess who was still savoring her food.

Makoto blushed and chewed quickly before she wiped her mouth with her napkin, she turned quickly towards Ami before answering "Oh...I like many things! Well, not many. I like...fighting! No! Not fighting...well...I like combat skills but not only that!" - she giggled nervously before turning again to look at the girl next to her - "...I also like cooking and gardening. But I really like...um...both things..." she mumbled stupidly.

"Cooking and gardening?" Usagi asked with a chuckle.

"No! I mean...a like those but I also like..."

"Fighting?" Ami added jokingly but kindly.

"No! Not fighting!" - the brunette waved her hands innocently at the girl beside her, the gestures were much too aggressive as she managed to wave her wine glass down and spill the dark purple liquid across the table - "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" she cried frantically trying to wipe the mess which worsened it.

"Don't worry! It's alright!" the Queen said happily as she tried to stop the tall girl from cleaning.

Usagi began laughing heartily "I can't wait until Minako-chan hears this! She'll feel much better!" she giggled cheerfully, with no bad intention.

"Usagi-chan! She didn't mean too!" Ami attacked as she sat a shaken Makoto down.

"Calm down, this is silly. Don't worry Makoto-chan, we'll have it cleaned up. Let's sit back down and..." - Serenity began saying before the double doors burst open and a small black cat came running in. Luna ignored the other three girls and immediately jumped on her queen's lap. The feline, looking very startled and frantic, lifted her paws onto Serenity's shoulder and clearly whispered something in her ear.

"Is that cat talking?" the brunette asked excitedly, her previous anxiousness completely gone. Beside her, the blue haired girl shushed her discreetly as she noticed the queen's face turned worried and tense.

Serenity nodded slowly before Luna climbed off of her and jumped to the ground, she looked up at her queen in expectance. Taking a deep heave, which made Usagi grab her arm worriedly, the Queen stood up and smiled "Ami-chan, why don't you take Makoto-chan to her room? Make her feel more welcomed, tonight has been a little intense. The guards are uneasy so I think you should lock the door, to avoid any unwelcome visitors" she said calmly but with a tone of wariness that only Ami could notice in the confusing declaration.

"Can I go too?" Usagi asked innocently.

"No. You'll stay with me. Go on!" Serenity urged as she motioned Ami to take Makoto away. The smaller girl hesitated before she quickly took the taller girl's arm and led her to the double doors which were immediately opened. The two girls stumbled into the great hall where they were met by several soldiers who glared at them suspiciously. The blue haired girl led her friend away from them and up the stairs carefully.

"Why are they looking at us like that? They should know better..." Makoto growled as she watched several armored men giving her dirtied looks. She tugged Ami back and tried to menace them.

"No! Let's keep going! They only want to scare us..." the genius lied as she tugged the stronger girl further up the stairs. As she pulled Makoto's sleeve her scarfed hand was revealed. Pulling back, Ami tried to hide it but was taken aback when taller girl held it and smiled.

"I'll follow you" Makoto whispered as she led the smaller girl up two steps. Smiling back, Ami nodded and led her up until they reached the landing. Almost too excited and unweary to notice, they stepped into the familiar corridor. There, with terrible luck but sure presence, was Maiestas standing heatedly with two soldiers in front of Minako's room. The old man was discussing so fiercely with the two taller men that their sounds were hardly heard. The Mercurian princess was quick to halt herself and her companion at the corner, subtly watching Maiestas at the end of the corridor.

"What's wrong? My room is just over there" Makoto whispered discreetly but mystified.

Ami bit her lip and tightened her grip on the Jovian's hand "Follow me like you said, very quietly" she whispered before launching herself along with her companion into the first room in the hallway, she threw the taller girl in before gently closing the door. Without thinking the smaller girl turned and bumped into Makoto who chuckled before holding her firmly by the shoulders.

"Careful" the brunette said kindly. She let go of the nervous girl and began scrutinizing the room; noticing the juncture of dust barely visible by the light of the Earth shining from the window.

"Sorry..." Ami mumbled as she slid past her guest and began to fumble around in the cabinets and drawers, occasionally hitting or tripping on something due to the lack of light. For a moment she was thankful the darkness hid her crimson face until a slowly growing light behind her made her embarrassment clear. She turned to find Makoto holding an oil lamp near the fireplace, the tall girl held it in front of her inviting her host to take it.

"Thank you" Ami whispered a little darkly as she took the lamp and quickly set off to draw the curtains. She was surprised and even jumped a little when the taller girl suddenly appeared next to her. Unsure of what to do Ami smiled shyly "It's alright, you can sit wherever you like" she said awkwardly.

Makoto raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Thank you, I will once I've lit some candles, it's very dark in here" she replied before presenting a long and very thin piece of wood. Without permission she scooped it into the oil lamp until it was flaming. Quickly the tall girl, while protecting the small flame with her other hand, ran off to light the wax candles on each side of the room.

Ami felt a wave of uncontrollable heat and sweat invade her, the humiliation rising in her like a fever. Realizing she was just standing there, face red and hands visibly shaking, the blue haired girl set the lamp by the fireplace before taking a slow and careful seat on the dusty bed, clouds of grey specks still rose from the linens despite her small figure. She watched the other girl finish lighting the candles, she secretly despised so much light giving away the status of the room and her own anxious state.

"Is this your room?" Makoto asked skeptically from the corner where she now stood.

"No, I don't know who's room this is or was" - Ami answered earnestly, the taller girl's mischievous and welcoming smile made her calmer - "I suppose I just wanted to get away from Maiestas" she admitted with a small chuckle.

The brunette held her chin in thought as she made her way over to the smaller girl and took a dust filled seat beside her "Maiestas...he's the man who tended to...Minako-chan?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, that's him" the blue haired girl answered avoiding Makoto's glance from beside her.

"Is he your father?" the taller girl questioned in doubt, she wasn't quite sure why she said it.

This time Ami laughed wholeheartedly, her outburst making the girl next to her jump "No! Oh my! How could you think that?" she announced still amazed by the idea.

The brunette scooted away and waved her hands innocently "I'm sorry! I didn't know! i just thought...he might be your father, he's also a healer, no?" she said continuing to excuse herself with flailing limbs.

The reaction made Ami also nervous "No, no, don't worry! I understand why you could've made that assumption, he is after all the only male Mercurian here. Please, don't think twice about it!" she said taking Makoto's hands in hers. The two girls quieted down and sat still, the brunette carefully grazed her thumb along the roughness of Ami's scarred hand. She smiled but the smaller girl pulled away.

"I don't believe I have a father anymore. I expect he's dead or perhaps, well, it doesn't matter. He's gone" the blue haired girl explained in the attempt to sway the attention from her flawed hand. Her tone was placid and mild with no hint of pain or anger which, somehow, made the other girl feel detached from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents are gone too, I mean, I'm sure they're dead. They died trying to save Jupiter, I suppose most Jovians did" Makoto said quietly.

"Is that how you got hurt?" Ami asked as she discreetly pointed towards the wounded area. The memory of seeing it made her blush deeply.

The brunette mechanically touched her side "Oh! Yes, I thought I could help but...I guess I wasn't ready to fight just yet. My parents were right. I'm glad they're not around to see what a mess I've made of myself!" she forced a sad laugh which made the atmosphere tense again.

"Does it still hurt?" the smaller girl finally decided to break the silence.

"Just a little, sometimes" - Makoto answered before moving closer to Ami - "Listen, thank you so much for saving me. I promise I'll find a way to repay you. Although, truthfully, I would've preferred to have seen you when I awoke instead of Maiestas and...your mother..." she added carefully.

Ami seemed taken by surprise, she tried to control herself though a spot of deep red colored each cheek instantly "I...thank you, you don't need to do anything, I was happy to help you. I'm sorry to say you'll be seeing more of Maiestas and my mother in the next few days, they'll have to change your bandages. I'm terribly sorry" she said beginning to shrink, descend into herself.

"Well...couldn't you do it? I'd very much prefer it" the taller girl suggested unabashedly.

The statement, or request, pulled the blue haired girl out of her reverie "Me? Oh, no. I don't think that's a good idea. I shouldn't" she said apprehensively.

Feeling somehow pushed aside and also nervous Makoto stood up "That's alright, I suppose I should go. Hopefully my trunks are in my room, then maybe I can change" she said kindly but looking downhearted.

"Wait! Don't go!" - Ami quickly got up and took hold of the brunette's strong forearm - "I think it would be better if you stayed here, with me, tonight" she said in a daze.

Makoto stood silently and expecting the other girl to begin laughing, when no noise or movement came from her, she finally decided to speak "I really should change and I don't think Serenity or ,for that matter, your mother would approve" she said trying to free herself from the smaller girl's grasp.

"Please stay, if you go..."

"What? What happens if I go?"

"You'll have to wake up and see Maiestas and my mother standing over you. I will change your bandages tomorrow morning but I can only do that if you stay here, with me" Ami said with a firm and decided tone.

"...Ok, I'll stay. Only because you're the only person I trust here, yes?" Makoto agreed harshly but followed it with a boyish grin.

Quick chapter! hope you like it and review! I promise I'll update sooner!


	8. Behind the Shadows

Behind the Shadows

"Have you been raised by wolves? Do you have no patience? Keep off of me and let me work!" Maiestas raged from his position where he was bending over a bed sick Minako. The poisoned girl still twitched and jerked and had still not awakened but the wounds on her neck and wrists were much improved. Still, Rei could not help pestering the old healer by hovering over him and anxiously pacing behind his back. Finally fed up, the Mercurian exploded.

Rei, shocked by this exclamation, gasped "How dare you speak to me like this! You are not my equal!" she announced in a very powerful tone.

Maiestas, as he tenderly bandaged the blonde's healing wrist, half turned his head and chuckled "I expected Martian's to be much more humble than that my lady. I apologize for speaking out of turn, especially since I am a mere servant" he hissed sarcastically.

The miko blushed profusely and "humbly" sat down by the window "That was not my intention. I simply referred to the fact that I am a Martian and you are a Mercurian. Unabashed scolding or inappropriate pleasantries should be avoided between planets, I have not come here to socialize" she said correctly and without a hint of embarrassment.

The old man grinned as he properly stood while cleaning his hands with a moist cloth "Ah, then again I do apologize. I shall remember this and will be sure to inform the other princesses, including Lady Minako-chan, that you do not wish to be disturbed with unabashed or inappropriate business. Again, I apologize" he finished before slowly striding away from the bed and giving the miko a quick and evil glance.

"No! you mustn't! I'll...inform them myself, it would be rude to do otherwise". - Rei cried before quickly regaining her composure, she calmly sat back down - "Well? How is she?" she asked quietly, just barely able to hide her urgency.

"Oh! Yes, of course! The Venusian princess will survive, as I have told you on several occasions, it is simply a matter of time before she awakens from the shock. I only regret you will have to spend the night in one of the smaller, dirtier rooms. I have already arranged your stay somewhere suitable, the Jovian princess's chamber should be satisfying"

The Martian shook her head at this "No, no. I will stay here. I don't believe I'll be sleeping anyway, I feel much too nervous and thoughtful" she answered offhandedly.

"Lady Rei-chan that, pardon me for saying so, seems quite unabashed and inappropriate, wouldn't you say?" Maiestas slithered slyly.

The miko waved her hand angrily before grunting "Spare me your scoffing. Besides, the Jovian princess is up and well and I would feel much too uncomfortable putting her out" she said before getting up and beginning to pace anxiously again.

"That should not be a concern my lady, the Jovian girl will not be spending the night in the palace"

Rei stopped in her spot and gazed confused at the old man "Oh? And why not? Is she well enough to leave? Has she resigned her place as Princess Serenity's guardian?" she asked almost amused.

"Oh no, it isn't that. Circumstances have changed my lady, you see...I probably shouldn't say..." - Maiestas said lazily and feinting concern - "...well, I suppose you will find out soon enough. The garment which poisoned Lady Minako-chan has been found as well as the culprit who sent it directly addressed to her. Shall I go on?" the treacherous man said with a crooked smile, the next words almost oozing out of his mouth.

000

"Are you sure you wouldn't want any help?" Makoto asked from her spot on the bed. For the last ten minutes she watched as Ami, bent over the fireplace, tried to light the humid logs in it. Perhaps it was the useless wood or the girl steadily watching her from behind but the genius could not light the fire.

"It's alright, I think I can do it" Ami grumbled bashfully as the thick and long piece of wood in her hand withered away along with it's flame.

The taller girl chuckled before standing up and gently kneeling next to the smaller girl who fumbled harder with her task at her arrival. The next stick broke and they both looked at each other before beginning to giggle. Defeated, Ami sat back and sighed "I'm sorry, I've seen how to do it but I've never actually tried. I suppose you think I'm spoiled or...silly...I don't know" she whispered with sorrow.

"That must make me spoiled and silly as well..." - Makoto laughed as she sat back next to Ami - "I've never made one myself. Back on Jupiter it isn't very cold, only humid from the rain and the fire we have...it's only used for light in the nights" she said kindly, staring at the sad fireplace in front of her.

"At least we still have candles...and very dusty blankets" the smaller girl said before giggling stupidly. Her own reaction caused her to shrink and quickly become nervously silent. Makoto's jaw grew wide before she laughed in pure amazement.

"That's very rude Lady Makoto-chan" Ami resentfully and clearly angered.

The brunette held her quivering mouth and took some deep breaths to calm herself "I didn't mean to upset you, I just found your remark very funny. Forgive me" she said earnestly before placing a soft hand on the girl's shoulder who immediately flinched. They both grew silent again.

"My mother is right. Such bonds are dangerous and they corrupt the soul...and our mission. I'm sorry Lady Makoto-chan, I'll stay the night because now I cannot leave but by morning I'll be gone. Goodnight" Ami said sadly before treading lazily to the bed and hiding herself under the covers, her body as far away from the other end as possible, her eyes tight in fear.

Makoto stared in awe at the sudden reaction, too bewildered to speak. One quick thought ran through her mind as she got up and motioned herself over to the still bed - Why she had not read or remembered anything about Mercurians? Were they all so...cold? - The questions became dull when she realized how tired she was. Deciding she could maybe speak the next morning with Ami, Makoto crawled into the stale smelling bed and also turned away from the girl sleeping on the other side. With the pain still throbbing on her wounded side, she preferred to sleep on her back but unlike her sleeping mate, she was prone to twisting and turning and with her long figure, she decided to respect the Mercurian's sense of space. With a long and masculine yawn, the Jovian closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Unconsciousness grew darker and night was at it's wildest...

A sweet and almost unnatural air penetrated Ami's scent and taste before she opened her eyes. She took a moment, inhaling the freshness and beautiful aromas she had only barely enjoyed in the palace's garden. The colors filled her senses, a blooming pink rose filled her mind just as she slowly flittered her sleeping eyes and looked up at Makoto, hovering over her with a deep and sincere smile.

"Mako-chan...why do you smell so wonderful? Come closer..." the bluenette breathed as she gently pulled the girl laying over her into her body. With her fingers, she traveled along the strong muscles curving the Jovian's back. Meanwhile, Makoto stroked blue hair and treaded lustful kisses along the neck of her companion, leaving tender yet passionate marks. The two heaving girls began to kiss passionately, ignoring their moans which undoubtedly left the strange room they were in. Ami, frightfully but burning with passion, lifted her gown and smiled.

"Touch me, please"

Makoto grinned devishly as she lifted herself from the girl under her - "I also have a gift for you, I'm sure this one will be much more fitting than Minako-chan's" she said before quickly presenting a knife from under her pillow and plunging it into Ami's stomach not only once but several times. The blood was too much, it seemed to be drowning the entire room until her own throat was gurgling hot redness; the brunette's harsh laughter rang deeply in her ears, her soft yet horrifying cackling in her mind -"Weak and spoiled fool..."-.

_rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen! _Evil spirits, begone! _rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen! _Evil spirits, begone!" _rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen! _Evil spirits, begone!"

"Would you stop that, please! I've had enough!"

Ami was awakened with a small but eerie gasp by the sounds so close to her. She quickly sat up to a very dim vision of Makoto sitting up next to her and flailing her hands all around. An unknown person was standing by the taller girl's bedside and was apparently trying to exorcize her.

"Lady Rei-chan! Is that you? Show yourself!" the genius demanded as she fought hard to keep her eyes open.

With a small wisp the closest candle lit and surely the miko was standing in front of Makoto, holding various charms. Before Ami could protest, the exorcisms continued.

_rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen! _Evil spirits, begone!" the miko cried as she threw her fourth scroll at the Jovian's head. Makoto sat still and simply blew off the piece of paper sticking to her forehead before beginning to shake furiously. Before her strong fists of rage could strike, a soft, very soft hand took her arm gently.

"Makoto-chan, please, be calm" Ami said calmly as she pulled the taller girl's arm away, the muscles under her hand confused her body and caused her to breathe heavily.

"It's me Lady Ami-chan! She's bewitched, keep away!" the miko cried before taking out another scroll and literally by magic burning a flame in the fireplace where before it was impossible.

"I'm not a witch you...you crazed person!" Makoto screamed as she tried to untie herself from the bluenette's now unusually strong grip.

Rei, filled with queer breaths and an angered shaking, lit a small flame from her hand "You have been bewitched, she's been bewitched! The garment that...poisoned Lady Minako-chan was sent as a gift from this...Lady...of Jupiter. I'm sorry but such treason, as Maiestas has said, is unspoken of in such circumstances! She must be punished! Jupiter must be punished!" she gasped filled with tears before casting her fifth spell.

Ami, also breathing intensely, took the next piece of paper off of Makoto's forehead and chucked it to the ground "It's not Lady Makoto-chan who has been bewitched, it's you! Maiestas is evil and hateful! He's trying to...to...I don't know but Makoto-chan is good. She wouldn't do anything to harm anyone one of us! You are princess of Mars! You must foresee something! What's blinding you? You see much more than us! Tell me!" she cried urgently as she felt the taller girl's force break against her grip.

Rei took a long, very painful breath before answering "I am not of a heart's mind but suddenly I am feeling weak because of it. I have no one which means I am no one. To foresee I have to confide, I have to trust to have a future. The only thing I foresee is seeing nothing. Which means I have to trust someone or fail my duties as a Seer and a Martian" - she looked at Makoto who looked back knowingly but threat fully - "I trust you Lady Ami-chan, for now, which will help us in my skills" she finished delicately. Ami looked at Rei with a deep understanding, something most would never understand, and they both nodded before connecting and giving each other a peck on the cheek. This gesture was normal and not uncommon, except on Jupiter.

Makoto quickly stood up and grabbed the miko's still injured arm, separating the two "Martian's aren't to be trusted, I know for a fact, keep away from her!" she menaced before lifting her shirt and revealing a profusely bleeding side, still covered by bandages.

"Lady Makoto-chan! Let me help!" Ami cried before she was rudely but gently thrown onto the bed. She watched as the brunette slowly twisted Rei's arm until it began to bleed again. The miko, very strong spiritually but not as much physically, fell to the floor in agony until she pled for mercy.

"Makoto! Makoto! Stop! Stop! Stop you stupid brute! You idiotic warrior! Stop!" Ami cried with such force that it inhaled the sounds of fighting.

The brunette, holding both of Rei's arms, immediately halted and turned to stare frighteningly at the smaller girl. Like a sorrowed soldier, hurt but too proud to protest, Makoto swiftly let go and stomped to the door, her posture brilliant for a moment but then shattered by shaking fists. She stared angrily at both girl's before drastically running heatedly down the hall.

Both princesses kept quiet for a little before the miko began to laugh much too heartedly "I can't believe it! It's true! I thought you Mercurians were smart!" she laughed lifting her head up in spite.

Ami, drowned with sorrow and burning resentment, slapped Rei before quickly wrapping her arms around her and kissing the Martian princess. The moment was awful and unrequited before the two detached and stared at each other utterly repented.

"Why have you done such a thing? It is...terrible!" the miko demanded with extreme defiance. She backed away until her head banged against the wall. She stared at the blue haired girl in front of her with hatred until...

"...I'm quite sorry Lady Minako-chan, I was just finding my way to my own room..." came Makoto's very harsh but beautiful voice from the hall. The black and blue haired girls stopped to listen.

"...I'm sorry as well, I didn't mean to wake you Makoto-chan...perhaps I may join you in your room? I'm feeling quite well and I fear we haven't become formally acquainted" came the smaller girl's voice before a familiar giggle rang down the echoed hall. Such a sound made Rei slam against the thick door, leaving her hand swollen and bleeding.

"...Lady Rei-chan, you're very hurt, let me treat you!" cried Ami as she noticed the blood searing from her friend's arm.

"Their heads will end up on a spike if we do not do something! It's the law! Without consent two planets may not marry! There will be no guardians for the princess if they act on this!" the miko kept protesting.

With heart breaking difficulty Ami declined "They are being friendly, I believe. I know you don't agree in it but we must trust each other...with a heart, which is difficult for me as well..." she said warily and deprived.

As they both stood, thoughtful and unconsciously in love, several soldier's arrived by the steps of the corridors, led by Maiestas. The two senshi felt fear and sickness but they stood their ground as the small troop approached.

"Lady Makoto-chan, princess and heiress to the throne of Jupiter! By the natural and established laws of the empire I must inform you that you will be arrested and tried for treason and attempted murder of a Lady Minako-chan, princess and heiress to the throne of Venus. Any struggle or defiance on your part will be met with the use of physical force on our behalf legitimacy!" One of the soldiers, newly appointed to Maiestas and called Proditor, cried out before banging his sword three times against his Lunar shield.

Minako, her appearance strange due to her bandaged neck and wrists, scoffed as she limped a little towards the old man she despised "Maiestas, stop this. I don't believe Makoto-chan were to do such a thing. Any beliefs you have supporting such an accusation may be formally retired by me. I forgive her" she said with a smug smile and childish tone.

"That's no longer a concern of yours, my lady. The law establishes that such a threat, whomever it may come from, will be handled by the appropriate authorities and I assure you with proper jurisdiction. Now please, step aside" Maiestas answered defiantly before carefully moving the blonde away and directing himself towards a very angry looking Makoto.

"No! She hasn't done anything! Where's Queen Serenity? You can't!" Minako protested as she turned and pushed the old man aside and stood in front of her Jovian friend. The soldiers pushed forward and menaced, careful to present their swords as mere threat.

"She will be informed first thing in the morning, I promise. For now, the law finds Lady Makoto-chan a criminal, she must be taken away" Maiestas explained casually before motioning the soldiers behind him.

For a moment it seemed like Minako was about to punch the old man but a strong grip on her shoulder stopped her. Makoto held the blonde and pulled her aside, giving her a kind smile before she presented herself onto the troop and Maiestas. Silently and with a proud chin up she showed her hands in defeat. Quickly, Proditor slammed two thick cuffs around the brunette's wrist before backing away, in fear she would recognize him.

"Lady Makoto-chan, kneel down. Forgive me but we must take precautions, kneel down"

"What? No! I will never kneel down to you or anyone! I've already allowed you to humiliate me!" Makoto cried as she shook the iron cuffs on her hands.

"As you wish" Maiestas said calmly before motioning two fingers towards them. Three soldiers quickly advanced forward and were fast to force the tall girl down and place a very thick and wide cuff around her neck attached to a chain. The brunette panicked and began to thrust against the strong bonds, kicking and yelling before she finally hit a soldier across the face.

"Makoto! No!" Ami cried from the other side of the hall. The small intellectual launched herself forward before Rei, who stood just as shocked, grabbed her.

"Go on" the Mercurian man said before beginning to stride away nonchalantly down the corridor. One of the soldiers holding down Makoto hit her across the face, staining the wall with blood before the Jovian fell unconscious. Patting his wounded friend and chuckling, they both pulled their prisoner across the cold floor, leaving a crimson stain as they walked.

"No! NO! Stop! Please! Let go of me! STOP! MY MOTHER WILL HEAR OF THIS! YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD By tomorrow..." Ami began screaming, trying to rid herself of Rei's grasp, before she slowly and defeatedly fell limp to the floor in tears.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan, I didn't want them to hurt you too" Rei whispered kindly as she knelt down and gave her Mercurian comrade a cold pat on the back. She looked over to Minako who was also kneeling and crying, her sobs drowning the hall where all three of them choked.

"No, I won't give in! I'll go to my mother! She'll punish those fools and make this alright! Don't worry!" Ami suddenly separated herself from the miko's unfriendly gesture and stood up. Feeling as if drunk, she took an unsteady step forward before beginning to stride down the corridor with a frightful glance in her eye.

"Ami-chan, please don't go! I feel...it won't go well, trust me! I KNOW Lady Makoto-chan will be fine only if you don't go!" Rei, kneeling broken, pleaded as she watched her fellow guardian continue her path. She knew it wouldn't stop her but her voice needed to be heard.

The genius, striding angrily with each step, passed along Minako who was still worn down on the floor sobbing. Ami stopped and placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder "Don't worry Mina-chan, I'll make this right" she whispered confidently before returning on her path.

The blonde almost laughed sadly "No you won't" she grumbled before burrowing her face in her legs again. Only a soft kiss on the cheek, the smell she recognized, made her feel better. "Thank you, Rei-chan".

Seeing the double doors of her mother's room grow closer and closer, Ami's heart began to pound like never before. Fearing the intense feeling would grow worse if she turned back, the genius jogged and than began running. Her breathing was so harsh we felt dizzy but she knew she could no longer resist. She arrived, her heart bursting and her hands tingling, and entered like a brave warrior preparing for war. She was prepared to find a strong and determined leader, sleeping soundly on the eve of a determining war; if it was possible her heart broke even more.

The room was dark except for a single candle lit by the bedside. A tall figure stood twitching by the darkest corner. The person was sobbing uncontrollably, the crying was eerie and ghostly. With a soft click of both doors the whimpering seized.

"Who's there?" Saeko demanded as she turned from her hidden darkness and wiped her flowing tears.

Ami felt terribly awkward but much too determined "It's...it's me mother! Ami-chan! I'm sorry to intrude but I need your help!" she urged, she stepped forward but felt too afraid to approach the delicate woman.

"Young girl, this is a perfectly terrible time to intrude. I am not of sane mind right now..." the older woman said tiredly.

The bluenette hesitated but she remembered the softness of infatuation and exhilaration or courage, breathing heavily she spoke "Lady Makoto-chan, the princess of Jupiter has been arrested unfoundedly! She was treated terribly and I wish, I demand, you stop this nonsense! Please, mother! Ami pleaded as tears began to fill her eyes.

Saeko turned to her daughter, her eyes swollen and blurry from crying so much, and shook her head before more tears came out "They've found your father. He's dead Ami-chan. Your father is dead" she mumbled before breaking into tears again.

With a loud gulp of salty and dry liquid, Ami breathed "How mother? How did he die?" she asked feeling her jaw tense in pain and her eyes drown with tears.

"I dare not say"

"You've never dared say anything! Tell me!" the genius croaked, painful to her throat. Her eyes exploded with tears.

Saeko, drenched in tears and playing anxiously with her wedding finger, nodded "He was killed on Earth. He left us to fight but...we was easily convinced...or bewitched...I don't know. He became evil...or maybe he always was...I don't know!" she mumbled before breaking down.

Ami ran to her mother and shook her "Father was never evil! Why do you say that?" she demanded as she began to grow furious.

The Queen quivered "He desired death! He desired a life of fighting and lust! He...he always wanted you to be a guardian! To follow these idiotic laws of protecting the Lunar princess! I've always wanted you to be the best healer in the galaxy, not some brute warrior with strength but no brain. You'll die, like your father has" she finished before pulling her daughter into a tight and very unfamiliar hug.

Ami appreciated the affection, in fact, she was overwhelmed by it. Holding her mother so close she whispered "I'm sorry" before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Saeko in great relief wiped her tears and smiled "Your father's body will be brought this morning by the Terran prince Endymion and his generals. I believe Zoisite, one of his generals, has a thing for us Mercurian's. He seems sensitive and wise. Perhaps you might...fancy him?" the woman chuckled behind her worn out face.

Ami was too tired and confused to feel anything, instead she cried "I don't care! Help Lady Makoto-chan! She did nothing! My father left me, she did not!" she screamed looking up at her horrible looking mother.

"I'm sorry girl but tomorrow,when the Terran's bring your father's body and we have the funeral, General Zoisite will propose and you will say yes" Saeko challenged before grinning down at her angered and frustrated daughter - "If you marry him, you'll be able to save Lady Makoto-chan's life. He's willing to forgive her as your friend, do you agree?" she said trying to restrain a tear from her eye which feel anyway.

Ami held her mouth in despair before she covered her eyes. The only expressions visible were disguised as she nodded, her heart pounding as she thought of Makoto. Tears filled her hands as she felt her mother leave, Ami fell to the ground and felt death closing in.

000

Makoto awakened with a sudden and very painful attack to her head. She felt her jaw and discovered blood searing from her cheek up to her throbbing head. Another pain, one she already knew, cringed from her side which had before became known. She tried to move slowly and which was alright before she tried to stand up and felt her neck and arms cringe against very rusty and hard metal.

"Hello? Hello! Please! I'm the princess of Jupiter! Have you spoken with the Queen? I need help! My head and side are bleeding! HELP!" she cried desperately as blood started to smear the floor much too quickly.

A small chuckle neared the bars where Makoto was held "You'll be killed before you leave here, he he" the man said before disappearing.

0000

Please review, long time, long very long long time!


	9. Uninvited

Uninvited

Her long and elegant gown swayed drastically down the corridor, it's hem completely filthy since her anger was too fierce to make her even bother lifting it up. Usagi's beautiful face was betrayed by her flaring nostrils, giving out unpleasant breaths, and her tear soaked face. Her eyes never left her destination, the two large oak double doors, leading to her mother's room. Outside stood Maiestas, grinning with hunger for more trouble. His smile vanished as he skillfully bowed and led the Lunar Princess towards the Royal room which was unsurprisingly open and where two familiar voices were already engaged in discussion.

"I have already decided this! Law is now dependent of myself and others in the Lunar throne! The Princess has not even been asked! What will...Oh!" - Serenity suddenly stopped her angry cries when she noticed her daughter had entered - "Usagi-chan! Enter properly and please wipe your face" she said calmly before subtly turning her head towards Saeko.

The Princess did so and bowed, noticing her mother had turned and was also cleansing her face from crying. "Mother, please! I beg Makoto-chan be released! She hasn't broken a single law! This is outrageous!" the pig-tailed blonde cried urgently, her calmness had gone as quickly as it had come.

"I do not agree on the fashion of these claims but I do agree the intention. The Jovian girl must be treated with justice! Her incarceration is barbaric!" Saeko announced before giving Usagi a small smile.

The double doors creaked and everyone, much to their dislike, noticed Maiestas had entered. "It is simple protocol my ladies. Whether common or not, a traitor or murderer must be sent immediately to proper contention. The poisoned garment was sent by no other than the Jovian Princess. We have no knowledge of her intentions and as such we, for our protection in such times, must take precaution" the old man said as he hung deep in the dark of the candle lit room.

Nails almost cutting into her palm, Usagi approached the man and quivered over him "As QUEEN" - she emphasized to announce - "I demand the release of Makoto-chan!, Now!" she cried into the man's face, her finger shaking towards the two guards hiding under the dark on the other side of the room.

A sudden shock in the room caused all the torches and unlit candles to light, everyone jumped from the excitement. Serenity's presence was made clear as she strolled very strictly towards her daughter "You are not queen yet young girl. Don't you dare ever presume you are until I am good and dead. Most of us appreciate your stance and protection for Makoto-chan but never, in this life, on this planet, call yourself queen if I live and breathe. Do you understand?" she commanded as she gripped her daughter's shoulder tightly, her eyes burned against the flame of the closest candle.

The room was silent, all piercing the still and dominant frame of the Queen. Usagi nodded stiffly, tears falling like water through a broken glass. Thankfully, or not, the double doors burst open and pushed both Maiestas and the Princess aside into a hard cabinet, even Serenity was frightened back.

"She didn't do it! She didn't do it! Makoto-chan is innocent! I can prove it!" a shrieking voice cried. Ami entered freely, both excited and frightened, unaware of her disturbance. She stood heaving and holding a piece of parchment. Her mother's gaze made her take a step back where she stumbled into Usagi who was removing herself from the door and a panicking Maiestas.

"Leave now! I find it incredible how often you embarrass us! Has this become a trend?" Saeko was forced to announce. She tried to find agreement by looking around but the air was still tense. Only the old mercurian, who had barely freed himself from under blocking bodies, seemed to agree with his Queen, his eyes locked on the parchment in Ami's hand.

"It's true. Makoto-chan could not have done this" - Serenity said quickly before anyone could continue - "Her ship was meant for Ceres, in the case of an invasion. It was either her bravery or stupidity that led her to the Moon...and almost dying. The Jovian's are considered an Outer people but they are loyal and they have been since the beginning, much more than the other...beings. There is no reason to keep her incarcerated, especially since she is wounded and displaced" Serenity said calmly causing a slight nervousness in the room.

Maiestas launched himself further into the room causing the two soldiers to sound their swords. The wicked man, filled with sweat, continued "I understand but the law...we are bound by it. The evidence is clear against the Jovian girl. They have never considered us...equal... perhaps they too have fallen into the Evil's trap. Innocence must not destroy us!" he screamed much to desperately.

"How dare you speak your mind so freely! We are to decide, not you! I do not think highly of Jovians but I would never condemn one to this treatment! You are to be asked, not to decide!" Saeko said furiously as she approached the smaller man.

Maiestas gave a little giggle "You are not my queen. I answer to a King. He is not dead, is he? He lives, I know. As long is that is true I will never take orders from you, I don't have to until it is true. Unless you've already killed him and you haven't told me..." he slithered before throwing himself at Saeko. The two guards were quick to grab him before he choked the Mercurian Queen.

Ami and Usagi sprung away, both shocked and scared. They both turned expectantly towards Serenity who was nodding elegantly towards Saeko.

Huffing and drenched with tears, the blue haired queen signaled the guards to take him to the dungeons "Release the Jovian Princess..." she almost whispered before sobbing uncontrollably, Serenity waved her hand in command before hugging her friend.

The old man was pulled away but was able to scream the last frightening words: "I'm still the Martian Princess's guardian! You can't kill me! I'm not the enemy! I'm not" his cries were heard until the main doors were closed.

Saeko, fighting her tears, cringed "The Martian soldier who signed has died, am I right? she asked lazily, the answer much too obvious for a stronger tone.

Serenity hugged her friend closer "He has. Poisoned, no doubt" she answered sternly.

000

Makoto always wanted to be a warrior, especially like her parents had been. Her father taught her to be brave, very brave and to fight for her beliefs and her family. Her mother had also been strong, physically and mentally. It was always difficult to separate what she liked and what she had to be. Jovian's, even women, were warriors but she felt a certain hope towards being like those women on Venus where they were "romantic". Makoto gave away her gowns for books about the subject, pieces which were rarely found unless brought by people visiting Jupiter. She was obsessed with love, how ever it came, but love was her inspiration.

But then the pain returned. Locked in that disgusting cell, the pain everywhere made her forget her dreams. She winced and held her side, hoping not to groan too loud since the guards would usually mock her and poke her wounds. When the door opened, Makoto, in defense, grabbed two small stones she had found and lodged herself onto the farthest wall as she saw the light from the gate open, this always indicated a beating which she always made worse by fighting back. Her defense was weak by now when she threw the first stone only through the bars.

"Queen Serenity has announced your release! We have been sent to assure your safety in the Palace and into your room! If you are loyal to the Lunar Queen, you will follow us calmly!" a soldier cried with a shaky tone. The Jovian laughed inwardly before nodding her head and limping out of the now opened cell. With a tranquil grin she was escorted through the dungeons and out towards the outer gates.

"Are you going to kill me?" the jovian asked much too casually and calmly.

The soldier holding her, since she could barely walk, almost laughed "Of course not, my Lady. We are escorting you to the Royal rooms. Is that not where you belong?" he finished slyly.

Trying to hold a pained breath she laughed "Yes, yes. I didn't...think they were so...strict..." she chuckled before suddenly stopping. As they all approached the main gates of the Palace they were opened. Four guards were escorting a grinning Maiestas out into the outer court. They let them past, obviously letting the bigger threat go first. Makoto frowned angrily at the older man while he, very smugly, winked. She tried to double over and give him a smack but the soldier holding her came first.

"Come on! I've been ordered to take you to your bed! Let's go!" - he laughed kindly before carefully tugging the jovian along - "We should spar one day, it must be fun!" he added with a smile before they entered the Palace. Despite Makoto's stubbornness, she was exhausted and confused. The soldier taking her was much too familiar but she didn't mind, she felt like at home with a tall and strong escort to take her. Feeling almost drunk with so little strength, the brunette was led into her room, where everyone was waiting for her.

"Is this is how you treat your patients?" Saeko cried before grabbing Makoto from the ground and heaving her, with the help of Ami, onto the bed.

"I did not make this decision, you did, my friend. That man who will be in two days time the Martian Princesses' guardian, for the time being, will." Serenity answered delicately.

"Unless you wish to kill him, illegally, I cannot. You can, under these "new" laws. The Jovian girl, I believe is innocent. But she must be tried and taken again, care of. You treat your prisoners like criminals!" Saeko demanded much too pedantically.

Ami, biting her lip and rubbing both her hands, half smiled "She's very loyal and a good person. I agree with my mother, we mustn't treat anyone like a prisoner, especially if she's a Guardian to the Princess. I'd like to take care of her" - she looked quickly at her mother's frown - "to become a greater healer!" she answered quickly.

Saeko laughed and shook her head "No, that would be inappropriate! I will care for her!" she declared a little too desperately.

Makoto began to grown, her pain was immediate and known. Serenity was quick to intermediate "I think, as Ami-chan would be the healer of our...guardian's she should intervene in such a matter. Let her practice since, as I see, she'll do well." the woman said before ushering everyone out. Saeko hesitated but left with a piercing eye as the door closed.

Ami was paralyzed for a moment, her healer hand's inching towards a body she knew, liked but never really felt. She remembered her silly kiss with Rei but it felt...bland. It made her mad to think of Minako, just because she was much more open than she was, it seemed to appeal to EVERYONE. The distasteful thoughts in her mind were some how enlightened by the closeness with the Jovian, which she had not been able to get out of her mind since last she saw her. She could fathom as to why her thoughts were wavering between her new found friends and the odd sensations they produced.

Her contemplation was ruined by the brunette's sudden but weak protective hand. Makoto was wheezing but she still sat up and tried defending herself. "Ami-chan?...Princess...?" she mumbled sarcastically. Her eyes, filled with a piercing cold, attacked Ami's sad blue one's.

The genius, hurt but determined, smiled "You're a Princess too. But unlike you, I'm a healer" she said before lifting Makoto's shirt and tracing her hand along her strong stomach up the wound on her side. It made the brunette breath deeply in nervousness and in pain. Ami ,as taught, trailed her fingers along the ribcage until she felt the heart; it pounded so intensely she almost doubled-over.

"I don't doubt you are a healer...Princess of Mercury but I must ask for another. Such delicate hands should not be exposed to laborious duties" Makoto said as she gently pulled Ami's hand from under her shirt. She immediately felt the blue haired girl's scarred hand, now drenched in her own blood, and held it against her own callous palm. The two looked at each other frightfully, as if they both realized a deep and dark secret. The brunette could not stop from straightening herself up and inching her way closer to the smaller girl, their eyes never leaving each others.

"I'm quite positive your mother would not approve of this" Maeistas's voice slithered into the room as he did as well. The two girls jumped and immediately separated themselves, only inches away from kissing. The man grinned as he approached them wickedly.

Ami was first to protest as she quickly placed herself between him and the bed "You! What are you doing? You should be in the dungeons! Guards! Guards!" she cried urgently towards the door, her wary eyes darting between the man and Makoto who began to get up in pain. Ami motioned her to stay down as she desperately cried for protection again.

Maiestas held his crippled hands high in defeat "Princess...please. I have come apologize for my snide remarks. I was not myself. Besides, the dungeons is no place for the guardian of Princess Rei-chan" - he slowly reached into his pocket, which made Ami flinch, and held out a crystal necklace- "a token for my insolence, your father left it to me for safe keeping to give to you" he said slightly bowing as the gift was taken.

The genius inspected the item, noticing the misty symbol of Mercury floating in each crystal bead of the necklace "Why did you wait this long to give it to me? Well? Were you planning on keeping it?" she accused furiously.

The old man laughed innocently "Of course not! I would never posses such a magnificent heirloom! I am loyal to the King, he simply instructed I give it to you when the appropriate time came" he said bowing again.

"You mean, when she became a Guardian?" Makoto suddenly intruded, more curiously than defensively. From her spot she tried getting a look at the precious jewelry only to be blocked by Ami's protective hold on it.

Maiestas frowned at the brunette "No. It was to be given to her when she would be proposed to, tomorrow evening" he said devishly. Both girls reactions made him almost weep from glee.

"Proposed? You mean...marry?" Makoto again interfered, her voice both shocked and disappointed. It was not surprising when Ami sat defeatedly on the end of the bed, her eyes glistening as she twirled the heirloom in her shaking hands.

"I will spare you the details since they are none of your concern but yes, General Zoisite of Earth will come tomorrow to propose to the princess. It is a long awaited courtship the now deceased King of Mercury wished for. His death will be celebrated with the blossoming of a new Prince to one day inherit the throne. I suspect Jovian's operate the same way?"

"We choose who we marry" the brunette answered a little too harshly. Her eyes never leaving Ami's still form.

"That's all very well for you but we like to keep things much more clean and simple. No time for love when it comes to politics. Anyway, your mother has already arranged the set of gowns you'll be wearing for the funeral and ball. And I..." - Maiestas said proudly as he turned to leave - "must confer with the Princess of Mars as to what she'll be wearing. I have it on good authority that she too has suitor interested in...such affairs " he added with an airy hand gesture before slowly striding towards the door.

"Wait! Please wait..." - Ami cried as she quickly stood up. She swiftly and as gracefully as she could wiped tears from her face - "I cannot stay. I have matters to attend to. Please Maiestas, take care of Princess Makoto-chan's wounds. I'll send a guard in immediately" she stated before running past the old man and out the room, Makoto didn't even have time to protest. Just outside a very tall, auburn haired guard was waiting. Between tears, the blue haired girl instructed him to watch and protect the Jovian princess to which he happily obliged and went in.

"She must be excited. I sure would be if a handsome general from Earth were to propose. Royal youth should not be wasted on trivial things such as love" Maeistas said slyly as he approached the bed. Makoto recoiled and tried to keep away, despite the pain holding her down. She was relieved to see the guard enter the room until she noticed he locked the door and cocked his sword from his thigh.

"You're a Jovian, aren't you?" the brunette asked aggressively.

"I thought it would be more appropriate, given the nature of your kind. But not to worry, Proditor here has served the Moon Kingdom for a very long time, he hails no threat, only protection to the walls of the Palace" - the old man said giving his new abettor a wink - "Now if you please princess, allow me to heal those dreadful wounds that trouble me so" he added as he sat down on the bed and began soaking a cloth with a powerful smelling liquid. Makoto finally gave in and allowed the man to gingerly wipe her bleeding head, the stench of his mouth was a difficult dose to handle.

"What is it?" the tall girl asked as she felt the freezing medicine have a tightening effect on her wound, she could feel the gash almost knit itself closed.

Maiestas, his terrible breath flowing like fog, sneered "You wouldn't understand. It's a Mercurian secret. It helps prevent scars though, as you might guess, we hardly use it. I believe I have the only batch in the Kingdom. Consider it an offering of good terms, between us" he said mysteriously.

Makoto looked over at the guard who seemed very interested in her "I have enough scars as it is, I don't mind. Perhaps you should use it on Ami-ch...I mean on the Mercurian princess's wound, the scar on her hand" she whispered feeling very uncomfortable due to the soldier's intrusive staring.

"If I had had access to the girl when the wound was fresh than yes, I could have used it but I was not called for" - the man said bitterly but quickly composed himself into a fake smile - "She'll have to use gloves tomorrow at the ball, we wouldn't want General Zoisite to lose his appetite for our young princess. You on the other hand...I have it on good faith the gash on your head will heal nicely by tomorrow and perhaps you too will find a new heir to the throne of Jupiter" - he said with the usual air of ambition before lifting Makoto's shirt and studying the damage on her side - "I'm afraid this scar will be a shocking surprise on the wedding night" he added sarcastic and maliciously.

Makoto quickly pulled her garment down "I don't care! Get him to turn away!" she demanded flushed in the face and signaling towards the lustful guard who had no qualms in continuing to stare. A quick wave from the healer made him sulk and turn his back towards them, his head anxiously but carefully turning to get a good look. With the brunette more worried about the pervert than the gross man, the guard was asked to leave the room. Since she could not fathom that Maeistas had any sexual intentions towards absolutely anything, Makoto allowed him to tend to her bare torso.

"You know, I truly am sorry for my past actions towards you, they were unjust. I was simply following my Queen's requests and that of her daughter's. They have taken a dislike for you since you arrived dear Lady. Textbook nonsense about Jupiter has forced such ideas into their heads, unlike their King who was a true artist of experience. But, I am now a mere pawn in their diplomatic games" Maiestas said with pity as he began sealing the brunette's wound.

"The Princess of Mercury has been very kind to me, whatever her mother's inklings are I doubt she shares them" Makoto stated confidently.

"By all means! My princess is a kind and generous girl, very curious as well. But because I too have been victim to her temporary interest I would feel for you if she chose to abandon your friendship over whatever else fancies her interest. Naturally once she is wed, the circumstances will change either way. Which is why..." the sickening man whispered as he pulled some stray hairs from the brunette's face with a perverse air - "you should also look lovely tomorrow. Zoisite is not the only terran general attending tomorrow's ball and I have it on good authority that they are very good looking" he said gently, the evil grin on his face was lost as night had already drifted in.

"I suppose...the events of the evening could unfold to my advantage..." Makoto said slowly, feeling the cold liquid on her head begin to make her sleepy and clumsy.

"That's good, it's best to keep high spirits especially in times like these" - Maiestas slithered as he covered the girl up and lit a candle next to the bed - "I promise...tomorrow will be a very exciting night" he added before closing the drapes and limping his way out the door. He met with a very angry looking Proditor.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that you drunk fool. She'll not take likely to you following me around after the scene you made" the old man hissed, exasperated.

The soldier abandoned his erect posture as he walked lazily behind his master "You promised! I'll be damned if I've been swindled by you! I'm tired of being locked up in that cold, damp tower alone eh! You promised!" he badgered.

"You've had all the drink and food you've wanted! Don't you threaten me now!"

"Right but you also promised me something else, eh? Makes me miss the lovely maid down in the dungeons I tell you! What say you, eh?" Proditor continued to push.

Maiestas quickly turned his heel and looked up at the dumbfounded guard "What would you have had me do? Let you have your way with the virgin Princess of Jupiter? Brawn over brains is an understatement with you!" he retaliated brutally.

Continuing their walk down the silent corridor, the soldier was still confused by what was said "I didn't mean like that! I just wanted a good look - see, wouldn't do nothing of the sort to the princess. I were just following up on your promise, I've been good to you, no?" he said gently but nervously.

"I'll send a girl up tonight, if that will calm your mindless ache" - Maiestas said calmly before stopping on the spot - "But, take notice. Once you're done with her, she must be put down. No one must know you're up there, understood?" he said seriously before retaking his path.

Proditor flinched "Well that's a bit strong, isn't it?".

"Martian Princess, would you please step inside and close the window. I'm very cold and in my state I shouldn't be exposed to this weather" Minako nagged from her bed where she still laid. Her condition had improved wonderfully but her mood was yet to go unchanged after she heard what Rei had done to Makoto.

A grunt and a loud clicking of the balcony doors introduced the annoyed miko back into the blonde's warm room. Without even a glance, she strode swiftly across the room and into a chair in the corner. "Would you please stop calling me that, it's very rude and distasteful" she complained as she stared dumbly at a flickering flame from one of the candles.

"It would be rude and distasteful if I did otherwise, besides, you should be grateful I'm even speaking to you, the way you acted" Minako retaliated.

An indistinguishable bickering from the corridor went unnoticed as Rei got up and as calmly as she could walked over to the bed. Her face looked tired and almost about to burst as she explained again her actions. "The gift came from her. You wore it and almost died! It wasn't her I doubted it was whatever evil I feel lingering in the palace! I couldn't take a chance, I couldn't let...it happen again. Minako-chan, there is a burning sensation in me that I can't let go of. Something awful is going happen and very soon. I wish I could say what but I just can't channel it. Please, you have to believe me. I would never do such a malicious thing unless I was...crazed" she said, already she now sitting on the bed next to the infirm girl.

"And what about me? Did it make you angry it was me who almost died?" the blonde asked solemnly.

"Yes. I was not myself when you fell ill. I fear the worst when I am not myself...especially since it makes me fear you" Rei whispered before mechanically holding Minako's hand in her own; it was the oddest thing she had ever done which made it the most liberating.

"My parents always said that fear is the opposite of love. Don't you think that might be true?" Minako said warmly before cradling the miko's cheek with her other hand. The gesture was met with a gentle kiss to her palm from the Martian. The blonde leaned forward but stopped when she saw the alarm in Rei's eyes.

The burning sensation rose into a storm in the miko's mind, that small flame she had felt was now a blaze as she could only see and hear a chaos taunting her powerful vision. The Palace ballroom danced with fire at the tune of hundreds of screams shattering the glass and crystal of the elegant room. Dark and uneven shadows terrorized the event which transpired; Minako, dressed in a sparkling yellow gown, cried out to her in the midst of an unforeseen battle. Her hand burned but with pleasure, the climax of something inside her was about to unfold as she looked into desperate blue eyes...

"REI! REI!" Minako's cries and the fact that she was being turbulently shaken brought the miko back to the cosy room where she sat on the bed next to a hysterical blonde. She looked at her companion with a confused expression before an incoming headache drove her to quickly stand up.

"Rei-chan? Rei-chan? Are you alright? Sit back down! I'll go get Ami-chan!" the blonde urged as she quickly got out of bed and tried to sit the black haired girl back down.

Barely able to hear, the miko shook her head incessantly and shoved Minako back on the bed "No! No! You stay here, I have to go" she said backing away.

"But why? What's happening? Don't go! Tell me what's wrong!" the blonde insisted as she began to shed tears, she began to stand again but stopped when Rei's hand made a forceful gesture for her to stay in her place.

Rei, also beginning to cry from heartache and the pain hammering in her head, continued to back away towards the door "I'm so sorry Minako-chan...I have a prior engagement to General Jadeite of Earth. I intend to keep a promise to my father. Goodbye" she said hurriedly before leaving a sobbing Minako in the lonely room.

As she slid along the corridor walls, the headache too strong to handle, Rei's blurry mind could still wonder why she had said that to the blonde princess. She made it to her room, which was next door, and quickly cupped her hands over a lit candle in one of corners. An old trick she had learned from her sensei enabled her to calm the mind without burning her hands. As the flame grew strong, the numbing headache was reduced to a slight throb in her temples. The miko looked over at her bed and for the first time in days actually found it appealing, also, the fact that Maiestas was not peering into her room as usual was a blessing. But despite her tired state and the cosy surroundings, she could not ease the pain in her heart from having hurt Minako so unjustly.

"Why did I say that to her?" the miko asked herself as she threw herself onto the bed, ignoring that she still wore her daily outfit. She began to think of her father and that one silly, at least in her mind, conversation they had once had when she was a child. The hope that the inner system would one day unite with the Earth as it's core. An empire woven by families joining other families, harvesting goodnatured relations forever. Peace made by blood and marriage, treaties and laws provided by those who knew but not those who must oblige by them. Rei laughed when she remembered her father's next words; `This young fellow Jadeite may be good and honorable and if he is to your liking and love comes naturally, then, when the times comes, you will wish nothing more than to marry him. But, if your heart does not flutter like the wings of a hummingbird at the mere thought of him then this kingdom is a much more peaceful one without him'.

Rei now had her face buried into her pillow, trying to drown out the wailing of sorrow as she cried. There was no longer a kingdom to maintain peaceful and she no longer had a father to disappoint.

A few hours passed since Ami had bolted into her room and sat at the edge of her bed staring at the flames roaring in the fireplace. Her lap was drenched in tears, as they dried a new set would begin to fall and continuously ruin her silk gown. She didn't care. The fine heirloom sent from her dead father had long ago been tossed to the ground, draping the floor with shattered beads and glimmering crystal adorning the darkened room. She had read about this, more often than not. The shadowy yet exciting epoch of lust, love and anger. She was sixteen, a fine age to flourish in such aspects yet...she was not allowed to. Old stories of forbidden love and fantasy had filled her anxious heart under the covers when she was young but in the day...her mother had always contained such wild ideas with obedience and learning. Yet, Saeko had always taught her she could be great, extraordinary, even brilliant but never beyond the consistency of her own upbringing.

'Matters of love are of the brain, you know this very well Ami-chan. Our bodies have taught us to react to a suitable mate. One who will care for us and protect us. Love for knowledge is all you need and a patient heart to maintain the Mercurian legacy. The act of love is to continue the path to enlightenment, progress is the only virtue you'll ever need. Love with another is simply fear of loneliness but when you challenge yourself, and only yourself, you will never be alone'

Remembering the passage only made the genius angrier. She was well accustomed to loneliness, how could she ever fear it? A painful thought made her shed more tears and double over as the pain in her heart ached in her throat, swelling her stomach with a tightness she had never felt. Sharing a bed with anyone other than Makoto seemed like the most endurable torture she could imagine. Her mind told her it was idiotic and crazed like, but her mind could not denounce itself to her body which ached so much. Ami looked at her scarred hand, remembering her fingers feeling the drum of a heartbeat under callous yet warm skin, the moist blood from the taller girl's frightening yet entrancing wound. Her mind escaped to the dream of her and Makoto...

"Your father gave me that necklace when he proposed" Saeko's voice eased itself into the room. Ami had indeed noticed when she had entered but found it better to ignore her wicked mother. The woman slowly made her way to her daughter and sat next to her on the bed, awaiting to be spoken to.

The blue haired girl reacted and looked the other way, towards two gowns perched on the dresser next to the balcony windows. "I simply thought that if the purpose of the marriage is false then why use it. I might as well wear a maid's uniform since I have no choice in the matter" she said despondently.

"You do have a say in the matter! It is I who does not! There was no war when I was your age! Everything was politics and a downpour on planets like Mercury! Had I not married your father we would be a Jovian colony. Our recent importance in the system would never had existed had it been for those barbarians! You can change the fate of Mercury once and for all, a united system with you as Queen and Zoisite as your second!" the Queen whispered urgently, her eyes welting in tears.

The sight of her mother so fragile and weak make Ami shed even more tears, if possible. "There is no more Kingdom of Mercury! Earth is barely breathing. There is no point in me marrying this man! Please, I have no loyalty to him and neither do you! We are safe and free here, please do me this kindness!" she pleaded as she held her mother's cold hands.

"We will win this war and you shall be Queen of Mercury alongside Zoisite. Kindness is a fine but disappointing virtue and I will not allow my only child to fall into the hands of temptation they call love. We do not have the luxury of such weakening feelings. You mistake kindness for charity in this palace and I will not allow you to fall as I have. When the general proposes tomorrow evening, the both of you will stay in one of the villas closest to earth where you will depart as soon as it is advisable" Saeko said as she carefully displaced her hand from her daughter's and got up as if nothing had transpired.

"You've been bewitched by him, haven't you? Mother! MOTHER!" - Ami cried as she fell to her knees, too distraught to pursue Saeko as she easily walked out of the room - "You would never do this to me..." she sobbed tilting onto the floor and shaking from anger and hurt. Her nerves erupted and in an instant Ami tore down the gowns and shred them to pieces until every line of fabric was thrust angrily into the fire and burnt into a gold and silver flame.

Too much? It's all good and fun. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment! Sorry for the really late update!


	10. In the company of wolves, Part 1

In the company of wolves

Ami squinted her eyes as they glided desperately over title after title, mistreated ancient books at her feet helped to slow down her pace. She tripped and fell over, the hem of her tattered dress tearing against the leathery backs and fronts of books. Harsh footsteps echoed in the distance, the silence of the place quickly replaced by a menacing body approaching. The princess sighed and as gently as she could got up and properly realigned her dress.

"Lady? Are you well? I could not ignore the mysterious sounds you have made. May I be of any assistance?" an old woman, the years of silence and darkness from being condemned to the library etched on her worn face, asked kindly but with a sorrow face as she glared at the piles of books at Ami's feet.

The girl blushed at the mess she had made, making a feeble move to pick up the books. Seeing it would take time she preferred not spent in the presence of the librarian, Ami gave a small smile and straightened to her full length "That's very kind but I can help myself. Seeing that I am quite alone and in good health you mustn't worry yourself over any further or mysterious sounds. Please, continue with what you may" she said kindly but with a powerful air she had discovered only a few days ago. Empirical knowledge, as apposed to written knowledge, had served her well.

The librarian smiled crookedly, a twitch in her eye apparent. Had she encountered anyone else they would surely be sent to the gallows, at least in her mind. Alas, the princess was obviously granted full permission to do and say as she like in the library. With a less than graceful curtsy, the old woman left, the sound of her footsteps slowly floating away.

Truthfully, Ami was embarrassed by the way she had handled the books. A famously admired collection of scripture was entrusted to her by the Queen, centuries of history and accounts were barely summed up in the hundreds of rows of books which towered to the ceiling. And yet, despite her love and devotion to them, the princess had lost her passion to a much deeper and stronger enemy, anger. And so, the books had not been spared.

She began straightening out her mess, or trying to. Seeing no end to matching the titles alphabetically or even by category, Ami was left to simply stack the books neatly. She felt for the librarian who, with no hope of escape, would have to take care of the several piles of books also scattered under each shelf of the enormous library. The candles lighting the place began to, almost magically, die down as the sun rose in the distance through the large mosaic windows aligning the structure.

Ami dreaded the morning but like almost everything else, including the night, it had to come. Her quest was over. Her freedom would drift away slowly and disappear completely when evening came and she would meet her future husband. Makoto would be there as well, surely enthralled by the whole scheme. The thought maddened her even more, her leg tempted to kick over the pile she had neatly made of books. Fortunately, a familiar voice caused her to cower once again in shyness.

"I've already revised almost every piece of script in this place, you won't find what you're looking for"

"Pardon me Princess Rei-chan, I seem to have left an awful mess. I'm sure I can help you find what you're looking for, I have a keen sense of memory. Do forgive me" Ami practically whispered behind her ever growing blush. She idly traced her fingers over the book at the top of the pile she had just made, as if she was trying to remedy her destruction with the neatness of her pile.

The miko stepped out from behind the towering shelf and walked gracefully between the books still scattered on the floor "Don't be coy Ami-chan, you, we don't have time for politeness or chatter. The day will go by much too quickly and before we know it the ball will have commenced and...so will a life we have not chosen. There is no such book around us which will relieve us of our duties" she said running a finger over the cover of a lone book, her flesh glowing a very light orange as she touched it.

Ami stared amazed at the book and then back at Rei "Did you just read that with a single touch?" she asked excitedly but envious at the same time. It would certainly explain how her fellow princess could possibly know if what she sought was in the library.

"No. That would be impossible, as far as I can see. I simply...see if it contains what I am looking for. It is not easy, especially when one is as distraught as I am, but after many attempts it becomes a habit, when I do not differ from one thought, and thus that is how I have revised every single book"

"That is incredible. Yet, I cannot imagine we are both looking for the same thing"

Rei nodded "I can see why you are doubtful. I have to admit, I took as a hunch, seeing how fervently you have looked for a way out, much like I have. I couldn't possibly think your motives are different than mine" she said frowning at the sight of the almost full sun.

Ami understood and it was true, politeness would only take away more time "I would've thought you were fine with a marriage of this nature, given how you feel about any other kind of...relationship" she said calmly despite what was being implied.

The miko said nothing, instead she took Ami's hand and led her away and into the main aisle of the library where she and her friend walked quickly past the rows of books until they arrived at the entrance where the librarian barely glanced at them as they left.

"Why such as scene? Where are we going?" the genius demanded as they entered a long hall filled with curious looking soldiers standing against the walls.

"We haven't the time to linger aimlessly in the library, it isn't safe to speak so freely especially of matters such as this" Rei whispered as she rushed along the corridor and out into an open hall.

"This is no way to seek inattentiveness from the guards, they keep no secret of what they see. Besides, we are committing no crime for discussing certain matters" Ami said as they slowed down and walked unnoticed through beautiful yet useless connecting chambers.

"You're right, we haven't discussed anything worthy of punishment, not yet. But, even the slightest wind of high treason is very different"

"Treason! Are you mad?" Ami cried as she stopped in her spot.

"Be quiet! I thought i could trust you to be calmer! Come on, we haven't much time before someone starts looking for us. Just listen to what I have to say" the miko urged and was met by a nod before the two continued on. When the seemingly endless chambers ended and opened into another empty hall, Rei steered them to the right an through a glass door which led to the eastern garden.

The Mercurian recognized it from the time she had wandered in and found Princess Serenity crying on a stone bench. Despite having entered it differently, she was sure the pattern of arranged flowers was the same. The two princess´ made their way in and through the walls of large plants and bushes which made it so hard to reach the seemingly sacred stone bench.

"How do you know we won't be heard here? I'm sure not even this thick flora can hide our whispers" the genius pointed out.

"No, but something more powerful does. I saw the princess enter days ago and than you. Yes, I was spying on Usagi-chan or for a better word, protecting. I just happened to see you follow her awhile after. Her aura disappeared as she reached the middle of the garden, as well as yours. I could no longer perceive you let alone have any kind of access, as feeble as it could be, to either of your thoughts. Don't worry, I can only sense emotion, not exactly what you're thinking. Anyway, it seems where we are headed is very private, that's why our princess goes there" Rei explained as they continued to charge through the large and imposing leaves and branches.

"That's all very well but what if she's there at the moment. What of the guards?"

"Usagi-chan is in her room, too excited to sit due to the arrival of Prince Endymion. She will not be bothered with anything besides what she will wear and how she looks. And honestly Ami-chan, do you think they hold privy to this place? We will be left quite alone and to speak as freely as she may" the miko assured before pulling away a large leaf and entering the clearing where the famous stone bench stood.

"In all honesty, I feel quite uncomfortable with this situation" Ami said as she nervously sat on the bench.

Rei remained standing and looked deeply into the sitting girl's frightened eyes "I understand and you may leave if and when it fits you but! I will know if you tell a anyone about what we have spoken of to this point and furthermore. But still, you must promise me now, that you will not say a word, as I shall not either. Yes?" she demanded as she held our her hand.

It took a moment for Ami to take in the moment before she nodded and took the miko's hand in hers. There was a second she could feel a heat rise in her palm and a slight burn in her mind. The feeling was gone as quick as it came and the two princess` were now sitting face to face in the garden.

Surprisingly, the blue haired girl was first to speak as a sign of her honest loyalty "It is true then, there is no way to avoid a marriage which is binding. I can't see how us marrying those men we don't know will help anyone. Yet, the law is for it. Well? Is there some way, which apparently involves high treason, to see this through?" she asked angrily, the thought made her cringe.

"There are legal ways, but none apply to us. A strong allegiance with Earth is for the well-being of the system, whether we like it or not. That, in it's self is good enough reason for this barbarity to happen"

"Legal ways? Which?"

Rei sighed as she unconsciously pointed out three fingers "One would be if there was no war, famine or economic downfall due to poor relations between planets, which is very rare. The second takes place if one or both parties are on the brink of death, in love and the union would hurt no third party. And lastly and most ridiculous is relatively new, that is if both parties are truly in love. It's never been done on the Moon and many still frown upon it. I believe that is one of the reasons we have such terrible relations with Neptune and Uranus. They practice that sort of law very openly" she explained before clenching her fingers back into a fist.

"Yes, i've heard" - Ami whispered as she blushed, remembering the rumors she heard of the princesses of these planets - "Still, I find the third option much more agreeable than treason. Despite it never been performed here or on any other inner planet, it is a law and that is that" she stated firmly.

The miko shook her head amusingly "Really? You know, they don't just ask you if you're in love and that's that. It takes time and proof. And even if you had it, who may I ask do you love? I dare not say a soldier or mistress has taken your heart, of that I'm sure" she jested a little to roughly.

The genius no longer felt like one. She felt very stupid which was something almost unknown to her. Something was happening to her and end result was childish and irrational thinking. "So, what is there for us to do then?" she asked once out of her stupor.

Rei noticed the reaction of her words and spoke gently "If you are truly desperate and the idea of marrying a man you do not know or could possibly never love drives you mad then I have a possible albeit very dangerous proposition. It will take courage, strength and a heart of stone, much harder and grey than where we sit. You cannot hesitate for a moment when we begin and there is no turning back, yes?" she said in a scarily scheming voice.

"Your words frighten me but they intrigue me. I do...feel that I am running out of breath and I have never so strongly to disobey my mother and the law and everything! I...I can't possibly go through with it. It will take my sanity and then I will certainly die" Ami spat out in frustrated tears, she was no longer ashamed of crying, especially since it was fit.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly against it, especially since you haven't met the General. Still, it is clear, for your and your reasons only that you could never love him even if he was gentler than a morning bird or sang like one for that matter. I feel for you and your angst but I am glad you're determined, it is what we need"

"What we need for what exactly?

Rei nodded and scanned the area one more time "We need to escape. Flee from the castle as far and hidden as possible. We can't a ship or hide in the mountains but...there are many outcast villages on the other side of the Moon" the said quietly.

"That's not possible, we'd be searched for and found, if such villages exist"

"Not in the one I'm speaking of. Most don't even no it's there or have forgotten it is. One my mistresses escaped from there, she had to forge papers saying she was from the port at the end of the Mare. Anyway, we arrive there and hide out until enough time has passed that we no longer need to be unseen"

"She just told you this, freely? It's sounds untrue" Ami said disappointed.

"I know this because she knows something just as awful about myself. Servants often do when one forgets they are there. But that is beside the point. We'll find fine refuge with the smallest of jewels you may have or I. They don't bother asking where it came from as long as it's genuine. A small satchel with our possessions could render us for a year at least, we can even pay for silence. It's tricky, I know but we'll be free!" Rei explained excitedly as if the idea were brilliant and fail proof.

Unfortunately for her, the blue haired girl did not see it this way. "I can't see how this could possibly work. We're guarded at every moment, how can we escape before the ball? They'll be all over us, they're probably looking for us at this very moment" she protested and pointed out.

"That's why were escaping during the ball"

"During? How? It's extremely unlikely we'll go undetected" Ami said before realizing she was actually considering the crazy idea.

The miko perked up as if she had heard something before speaking "Every servant, soldier, minister and such of the palace will be at the ball or at least thinking of nothing but of it. They stupidly think that with the Prince and Generals arriving that no threat could overpower such a party, so they're leaving the outsides practically unarmed. For a brief moment, when the guests appear and present themselves, that is our cue to leave. We escape to the stalls and take horses, any horses and leave. The outskirts where there's forest is our best bet if we want to go unseen. By the time they notice we're missing they'll check every single corner of this enormous palace before making a scandal out of it. By that time, we'll be long gone" she finished before taking a long breath, her speech was much faster as the sun became more apparent.

Ami didn't know Rei that well, that was certainly true. In fact, she could say she didn't know her at all but still, the little information she knew of the girl would have never indicated such thoughts and actions. Perhaps she was changing too. "What about the other two princess's? Are they coming?" she asked nervously, her heart pounded even fiercer at the thought of seeing Makoto again or possibly living the rest of her life with her hidden in some forsaken village on the Moon.

"It's not possible. The four of us cannot disappear at the same time. It would take much longer to flee and we would need a much bigger distraction during the ball then those Terrans. Besides, only you know of this so if anyone were to find out, I'd know exactly who told them" the priestess said between a chuckle and a threat.

"So, we are the lucky two to survive this horrible predicament? I must've been mistaken when i thought you had taken a liking to Minako-chan" Ami dared to put out. Again, there was no time for politeness or etiquette.

Rei heaved and looked away to hide a single tear rolling down her cheek "We're not lucky, we're weak. They'll survive whereas we cannot, you've said it, you'd die. Makoto-chan would never allow a man, despite his size, to take over her in any way. And Minako-chan...well, she sees no fault in anyone and her beauty is so that even...a horrible man could not harm her but fall deeply in love. They'll be well taken care of or taking care of themselves well. We can't worry" she whispered solemnly.

"I've finally understood why you've chosen me. It's fair, I am weak and Makoto-chan is strong. Must I decide this very moment?" Ami asked sadly.

"You shouldn't. I would not accept an answer from you right now but I must have one before your mistresses and mother tend to you for the ball, we won't have a moment of privacy after that. If you agree you must place absolute trust in me because we have had no time to rehearse this" - Rei perked up again before quickly beginning to speak again - "If you agree, bring a satchel of jewelry and items of worth, not too big though. Also, bring your most casual set of clothes, perhaps something you'd wear for gardening or riding. I'll take care of the lot for our journey. That's all you need to know for now" she rushed nervously.

"And if I say no?" Ami tempted.

"Then I trust you to keep to your promise for my sake and I would also pray everyday for you happiness or at least for you to have the inner strength to survive, that is all" the miko replied confidently before getting up and motioning the other girl to do the same.

"They're looking for us, aren't they?"

Rei nodded as they ventured again into the vast forest of flora in the garden, this time leaving through where Ami had first entered the place. As predicted, they were met by several alarmed looking soldiers just outside the Palace entrance. The two girls entered but were stopped when they tried to continue up the steps to their respective rooms.

Luna and Artemis, in human form, appeared from the dining hall, both looking furious. "Where have you two been? The Queens and Princesses have been waiting to have breakfast for quite some time. This is very unbecoming of you. Come on then" the woman said ushering them towards the hall.

Ami blushed as she tried rearranging her tattered dress and messy hair "I...we haven't properly fixed ourselves. It will only take a moment..." she insisted nervously.

"That won't do. Come on then, we won't have them waiting any longer" Artemis demanded as he forcefully egged the two girls along.

* * *

"Ah! Princess Rei-chan, Princess Ami-chan, we're glad you've been found. We were getting worried. Please, come join us" Serenity said quite pleasantly from where she stood at the head of the table. The kind lady encouraged the two embarrassed princesses to take their places. They both bowed with half a smile and walked slowly towards the staring eyes. Saeko gave her daughter a scornful look as she took a seat next to her, Minako smiled on her other side. Facing her was Makoto who, unlike what she'd seen from her, would not give her a second glance. Rei sat next to the edgy brunette, she also couldn't control the uncomfortable nature of the reunion, especially since the seating was very unfortunate.

"If I may ask, assuming you two are apt to answer, where you have been?" the Mercurian queen questioned slyly, her anger slithering through every word.

Everyone seemed to recoil at this, the miko gave Ami a look, meaning since her mother asked then she should answer. The blue haired girl sighed, feeling every pair of eyes in the hall glaring at her "We were at the library, chatting and so on. Morning came to soon and we were careless with time. Forgive us" she whispered.

"Please don't lie, there is no harm in what you have done. Please be truthful, we should not keep secrets at this table" surprisingly Serenity said. She was kind but strict with her demand.

Rei shifted nervously "We then retreated to the garden to continue our conversation and like the Princess has said, we were careless with time." she explained calmly though she could feel Makoto's angered glare next to her.

"What were you two talking about?" Minako asked seemingly uninterested but was quite the opposite.

The moment to answer and avoid suspicion passed and it was Ami who reacted first "About the ball. We were talking about the ball and how...exciting and mysterious it all seems. I can't possibly imagine anyone thinking about anything else" she answered unevenly.

"It must have been a very heated conversation, yes?" Saeko challenged.

"Why would it be so?" Usagi commented intrigued, the food on her plate finally spared for a moment.

"Well, since we share no secrets at this table I believe it is appropriate for you to know how little my daughter thinks of your hospitality and the time the people of the Moon have invested in the party" - Saeko said without a single blink or twitch, not even Ami's pleading hand on her arm could stop her "My daughter found it either amusing to correct, I can't decide which is worse, to utterly destroy her precious gown on the eve of the ball" she finished. Humiliated as she was, the older woman could see no avail to end her daughter's recent rebellion. Perhaps disapproval from her peers could help.

No such taunt came except from Usagi who seemed selfishly involved in the problem. "Why would you do such a thing! I don't own a blue gown and I doubt they do either" - the blonde burst as she directed herself to Minako who seemed surprised by the reaction - "You'll embarrass us at the ball! What will you wear?" she protested in a very childish way, the outburst though rare coming from the cheerful and kind girl, could hardly be taken seriously. Still, it wasn't comforting either.

Ami wasn't so shaken up by it but instead faltered under Rei's suspicious and intolerant gaze. The genius was worried the priestess's stares and odd behavior would raise more questions.

Serenity took her daughter's hand with a severe grip "Calm down Usagi-chan. It had been taken care of. Fortunately a new gown has been ordered this morning and we have been assured it will be ready on time. We mustn't made it more of a problem than it is" she said giving her fellow queen a spiteful glare.

The silent warning went ignored. "Of course, there is the unfortunate possibility that it will not be properly constructed or adequately adorned due to the hurried nature of the order. Not to mention the high price I was forced to pay due to it's rush" Saeko unshamelessly retorted.

"I insist we forget the matter and enjoy ourselves" Serenity gently urged.

"I don't see the problem mother, the man I am being forced to marry will take me despite what I am wearing, be it a golden dress or a sack made of weave. I am nothing but a gift, the wrapping will be torn whether I like it or not. I wonder if your own wrapping mattered either" the blue haired girl challenged slyly.

"Ami-chan..." Rei warned.

"I'll have you know that I wed your father for the good of our people. Mercury rejoiced in a progressive and peaceful era because of it. You have a good memory so I believe you'll remember that each time you feel your tongue burning your mouth" the queen proudly and defiantly defended herself.

"And that magnificent man happened to abandon his daughter, wife and planet when he couldn't muster enough courage to protect his family. I hope for my sake my owner will carry heavier assets between his legs than my father did!" Ami barked, her once prudent hands in her lap were now pasted firmly on the edges of her chair.

"Oh my!" Minako yelped followed by an inappropriate giggle. She was met with a swift kick to the shin from Rei sitting in front of her. They could not begin bickering since a stronger discussion was already present.

"How dare you! You spit on the good name of your father and our planet! We wed and raised you so one day you could rule and have offspring of your own! These are pressing times, you are not at liberty to take your pick! Your fellow princesses have taken it upon themselves to do the right thing for the sake of the kingdom, why can't you? Things must be settled now for us to thrive again when this is over, how many times must I explain this to you?" the woman bellowed causing the table to shake.

"You forget that our war is not over yet! We haven't won and I don't see how we will!

Speaking of nonsense like weddings and offspring is not helping our cause and it certainly isn't making me more eager to fight, should it and it will come to it!" the furious Ami stood from her seat practically sending her chair flying feet away from her.

"Sit down!" Saeko demanded causing everyone to flinch.

The genius looked over at Rei who, despite being as jumpy as everyone else, gave her a knowing look which was returned with a subtle nod. "I will not. I have offended you and ruined the occasion, not to mention made everyone highly uncomfortable. Please forgive me, I will retire in the hope that you can salvage a bit of your reunion. Excuse me" With that Ami bowed and walked patiently to the open double doors of the hall without a single word uttered as she left. Once outside, she fled as fast as she could to her room, tears flying along her burning face.

"How awful! Perhaps I should go and speak with her, maybe one of my dark silver dresses will suit her?" Usagi commented after a long moment of silence.

Serenity heaved trying to regain patience "Not now Usagi-chan. You will leave Ami-chan alone, that goes as well for the rest of you" she ordered, certainly her famous yet rare temper was moments away from freeing itself. So, no one spoke another word.

* * *

The genius almost shattered her bedroom door when opening and slamming it closed. She launched herself into a furious search through her tidily arranged belongings. Once revered as a temple to organization and poise, her room was now a jumble of disarray, fragile items were flung carelessly as the girl continued to pry into every trunk, cabinet and hiding place she could. At last her feverish search ended as she triumphantly held out an old satchel she hardly remembered having. It contained very little; a vial of rotten juice from some plant, an old and broken microscope and what appeared to be an old booklet with child's drawings, this she kept.

She quickly regretted her impatient search when noticing the mess made, her precious jewels and items were hidden under piles of books, instruments and garments. With time no so much an issue, it was still quite early, Ami dove into the task at hand much more carefully and calmly. A soft knock on the door stopped her just as she had placed a very beautiful and exquisite necklace into the satchel.

"I have no desire to see you mother and I can't imagine why you would desire to see me. Leave me be until the time comes and I promise I will hold my tongue and walk proudly to my end. If you persist I will never leave this room, you'll have to knock down the door and drag me out kicking and screaming!" the blue haired princess cried from her side of her door.

"It would be a shame if it were to come to that. The whole business doesn't sit well with me either so perhaps we can barricade ourselves together?" Makoto's voice answered the recluse's demands.

Ami was surprised and almost relieved, she carefully opened the door and surely found the brunette grinning boyishly. She let her into the untidy room and walked to the far end of the place.

"I take it this isn't how you usually keep your room?" the tall girl tried humor.

"I'm sorry for what you witnessed earlier, I wasn't myself" the smaller girl said as she idly moved a single book from one place to another with no purpose.

"I know you weren't. Not that I presume to know you I just...it doesn't seem to be in your nature to lose control. It's seems like something I would do" Makoto chuckled as she tried to ease herself further into the room.

"How are you feeling? Have you healed? I can barely see a trace on your face" Ami quickly changed the subject.

The brunette place a hand on her once wounded skin "There's no going around it, I have to thank Maiestas. If it weren't for him I'd probably have to wear a veil to the ball" she unknowingly returned to the awkward subject.

"It wouldn't matter, your General would have to take you, scar or not"

"My General? It's sounds so silly. Nothing is certain yet and I'm sure he would have a say if I don't suit him which I don't think I will" Makoto said shrugging.

"How can you say such a thing? Any man would be lucky..." Ami began saying and stopped when she noticed the brunette was so much closer than before.

"And I'm sure you'll look lovely in whatever you wear..." the tall girl said kindly before gently cupping the small girl's face in her strong hand.

The contact shook Ami to her core, an unwanted desire to take Makoto in her arms rose in her like a heated fire. The deep, green eyes staring down at her were begging for further passion, further contact, anything. In her crazed want, the blue haired girl toyed with the idea of wildly spitting out the entire plan! Ignoring Rei's warnings and the promises she made, if she told the brunette everything they could run away together unafraid.

"Is something the matter?" Makoto asked, worried.

Rei's words, the entire conversation of that early morning, drifted into the smaller girl's mind until only doubt and relentless was left of her previous and oh so romantic plan. She reached for the brunette's hand and pulled it away "I'm fine. Excuse me but I have to tidy up and I have many things to do before the ball" she grunted before turning away.

"I could help if you'd like. I'm very good with things like this. I don't mind..."

·"But I do. Thank you, I'm best left to my own devices. I have much on my mind" Ami dismissed the other girl.

Makoto was silent as she stared at Ami's back. She wanted to continue but quickly thought otherwise "Alright, I'll be on my way. Good luck" she said hoarsely before stomping angrily out, not to mention slamming the door too harshly. Of course, she immediately regretted it.

Ami did not return to her task for quite awhile, instead, she stared in a zombie-like fashion out her window into the very blue and very beautiful sea. A sense of emptiness and abandon filled her with fear, she touched the place where Makoto's hand had been. She could still smell the scent of roses that the tall girl naturally produced which was so perfectly balancing with her masculine demeanor. These thoughts, like many others, would have to be erased and avoided from that moment on. The weak girl would have to use what little strength she had to complete and survive the life changing route she choice to take. And so, with that in mind, she returned to digging and scraping through her things for anything that would help her along the way.

* * *

"Your highness, please understand, they are still children! With time they will learn to live and prosper with the honorable generals of Earth. Once their youthful whims of love and passion disappear they will more than happily oblige to their duties and the promises of a peaceful future for the kingdom" Maiestas presented his case with enthusiasm and confidence.

Serenity doubted this and her face showed it "These are different times than those you are used to old man. This is the age of women and I fear many don't and won't understand it. Unhappy queen's will not make good rulers, especially if they are in battle with their husbands behind closed doors. It affects the way they rule and the people can notice. I only hope these men have the same virtue and kindness as the Prince and hopefully they will enamor the princesses as he has my daughter" she said from her spot on a chair in her enormous room. Next to her, Saeko laughed.

"That's all very good for you my friend, your daughter would give her life for the Prince. The stars have practically aligned themselves for those two. The heavens have not been so kind to all of us, I should know and soon my daughter will as well"

the Mercurian queen said solemnly.

"Chance has been good to me and my daughter, no stars or heavens need to assist. We were lucky and that is all. They haven't met yet, perhaps fortune will also smile on the guardians and they may share a lifetime of happiness. I only say this to please you because to say nothing would be rude and to say what is probable is tasteless, I leave that to scientists like you" Serenity said carefully, considering Maiestas was, as always, lurking and interrupting private matters.

"We are not all tasteless, I for one, am quite keen when it comes to fine etiquette and proper behavior. I`ll leave you highnesses to discuss what I should not hear" the old man was quick to excuse himself after being so politely urged to leave.

In the safety of her room, Serenity finally spoke freely "How worried are you? You don't...you don't think she'll do something drastic, do you?" she asked carefully.

"I presume, which is all I can do at the moment, that she'll make a terribly quiet and boring wife at the beginning of the compromise but as time will go on she'll open up and show her wonderful self in full and that...will be when they'll fall in love. I just hope General Zoisite is a patient and good man" Saeko answered not completely truthfully.

The silver haired queen noticed this but preferred not to push it "So, that is your final word of it I take it" she said quietly.

"I know what you must think of me but I don't have a choice. She must rule with power in the kingdom. Mercury cannot disappear as it has before, my planet must be heard and proclaim it's place in the system. A Terran king on Mercury in a terran empire will see to it that we are protected as well as our people. Ami must grow up and become the woman it takes to be a queen. Unfortunately my love must be demonstrated in much crueler ways than I would've liked" Saeko admitted as a form of forgiveness for the way she had been acting towards her daughter.

"And Makoto-chan? Do you believe the engagement will keep them apart?"

"You know I've never taken those mystics seriously. Dreams are as reliable as throwing chicken bones. It's nonsense for the ignorant and hopeless"

"I can still remember you worrying yourself only a few days ago over the mystic's dream. I suppose such things in the mind of the rational are quickly dismissed?" Serenity asked slyly with a mocking grin.

Saeko, for the first time that day, smiled "I wouldn't be rational if they didn't would I? You may call a cat a fish, but it will not swim" she retorted.

"I believe the cat is a dream and the fish is reality?"

"As you like. It's something I like to remind myself every now and then. You maybe should as well, along with that insane mystic of yours".

* * *

Rei, in a very secretive and caution fashion, carefully opened her door which had moments before been shyly tapped on. Outside stood a very nervous looking Ami holding her satchel firmly to her breast. She was motioned in in haste, the miko checking the corridor one last time to ensure no one was watching.

"We don't have much time to go over this. They're already beginning to heat the bath in Minako-chan's room" Rei informed as she took the satchel and shook it, pleased with the rattling of fine metal.

"How do you know?" Ami asked curiously and a bit nervously since her mother was undoubtedly readying herself to glamour up her daughter.

The priestess was taken aback making her blush "I...I occasionally looked out to see if you were coming, I was getting worried after lunch had been served and you hadn't shown up" she quickly reversed the topic.

"I thought it safer when everyone is busy, they only have a few hours left of natural light and I was sure they'd take that very much into account"

"A good thought indeed. Have you spoken to anyone?"

The genius hesitated but quickly recovered "I have not. The only people I've seen were the maids who brought me my food and they were anything but vocal" she said convincingly. Whether Rei believed her or not, with the power she possessed, was a mystery.

"What about your clothes? You did bring a change of clothes, right?" the miko inquired as she looked over every inch of the blue haired girl and could find nothing.

"It's in the satchel. It's the most practical things I could find"

Rei looked at the small bag and blinked repeatedly "In this? You could barely fit one boot in here! It won't do. Don't you own proper riding attire?" she questioned quite stunned.

Ami lowered her eyes in shame "I'm sorry, I should've told you before. I don't know how to ride. My father would've taught me but...he left. I understand if..."

"Nonsense. You'll just have to trust me even more then. It's easy once you get accustomed to it. If there was ever a better time to learn it would be now" the miko reassured very kindly. The genius smiled gratefully and felt extremely well being treated this way by temperamental and antisocial princess. Surely, something had changed her.

"I'll do as you say..."

"I hope so. Listen, I'll look around quickly and surely I'll find something adequate for you to wear. That gives us less time so you'll have clear your mind now. I expect it'll be an hour once were in the hall until the Generals show up. We'll be stationed on the eastern side of the hall..."

"Where the earth will shine directly down on the guests and over to us once the Generals arrive..." Ami interjected knowingly.

"Yes. We'll be the last one's they introduce themselves to so that's the moment we disappear. There is a service entrance just below the main staircase where royalty arrives from, there's no doubt since we will walk down from it. Anyway, the service door is unused except for masons who once a year reenforce the heavy staircase. We'll be close enough to it to easily escape once all eyes are on the guests. We'll come out to the servants housing, just three buildings from the stalls. The men who are usually positioned there will be tending to the guests horses. Our satchels will be waiting for us there, I'll explain later how so please don't worry. We'll take our transport and ease ourselves carefully to the outskirts of the castle where the wheat is grown. There's no walls stopping there so that will be our freedom. Have you got it?" Rei quickly but concisely explained.

"it's sounds so...easy"

"Well it won't be so when I tell you, we're off. Alright? No looking back, yes?"

Ami nodded in full agreement.

"Then it's settled. You best be going now, you're mother will be furious if she discovers you've gone missing again. Go on, carefully, don't be seen" Rei instructed as she drove the blue haired girl into an apparently empty corridor. Thankfully her mother appeared just as she had reached her door.

"I believe your bath is ready. Take your time and be sure to clean thoroughly. We have many things to prepare for and hopefully the gown will look nicer on you than it does lying on your bed" Saeko said as she approached her daughter, treading behind her was Maiestas.

"I see the dog follows its master" Ami said ruefully as she glared at the man.

"Nothing doing my lady, I'm simply going to tend to my princess as a proper guardian should" the wicked man replied calmly as he set to open Rei's door, of coarse it was locked.

"Forget him. Come along now" the queen said as she ushered Ami into her room, the bangs and complaints coming from Maiestas demanding to enter his princesses room could still be heard from inside.

The genius could barely hear her mother's words or even consider the gown as the cries continued, it was when they ceased that her surroundings finally set in. That man was capable of anything and no heavy oak door was going to stop him.

Inside her steamed filled bathroom, alone and ignoring her guardian's patient advice coming from the other side of the door, Minako held her dried knees against her chest and cried, her shallow heaves and shaking body causing the water around her return to her in small waves.

"Please Minako-chan! You've been in there long enough. The heat will dry your skin and you'll look like a prune!" Artemis cried as he banged the door again.

"I'm coming! I'll be out in a moment!" the blonde cried trying to keep her voice as even as possible though the back of her throat was stinging from grief. Her heart sank deeper as the sun outside the window became less radiant and a darkening sky roved over. She cursed under her breath as time she would've preferred spent with Rei was no longer a possibility.

"Come on then! You'll get ill if you continue! You haven't got all of your strength back yet! Do me this favor and come out!" the man pleaded.

"Yes Artemis, I'm coming!" Minako shouted back still whimpering and finally got out of the tub. She covered herself and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red, there was no way around it. Wiping her tears away, she decided a big false smile would have to please her guardian since it was all she could offer at the moment. At least the weather was beginning to show how empathetic it was to her.

* * *

"Strange business it is, the skies I mean. Doesn't seem like the Prince and his Generals will receive the proper welcoming they deserve. I hope you haven't got anything to do with it my lady, if you don't mind me saying so" a plump middle-aged maid said jokingly as she finished shaping Makoto's nails into decent form. It was true, the weather was growing worse by the minute, thunder was rolling in the distance where the sun no longer shined. Rain could be expected or at least a very cold wind which would make the festivities less than perfect.

The brunette chuckled "I wish I had such power. I don't believe the terrans will be troubled by it though. I'm more worried about the outcome of the ball" she said inspecting her very elegant fingers. It had been a long time since they looked so feminine.

"That shouldn't worry you in the least my lady. You are a very beautiful young lady, you will make an excellent bride! General Nephrite is a very lucky man" the maid quipped in.

"A bride! My mother use to say that I could only be a good wife if I married a eunuch! Or at least a man a strong as my father and even then..."

"Oh my! I can't imagine such a thing! I do hope for your sake and his as well that it is not true! You'll grow out of such notions, I do believe so my lady"

"I hope you are right. I also hope that is all the growing I'll be doing for now" Makoto said as she stood and revealed her already apparent size. She towered over most people on the Moon, men were not pleased. She slowly began stripping, aware it would not be pleasant.

"The men from Earth are much taller than those on the Moon. You have a good, healthy body to bear children, he'll be most pleased with that" the maid said as she removed the last layer of clothing. Her gasp did not go unheard as she naturally took a step back.

"He'll have a very unwelcome surprise I'm afraid" - the brunette said as her hand caressed the ghastly scar under her left breast, though fully healed, it was no prized gift to any man - "...he shall have to forget it's there or be done with me after our fourth child" she added jokingly.

"I'm sorry lady I completely forgot! He will still be a very lucky man! A strong woman like yourself is so rare and extraordinary!" the woman cried drastically and in obvious dismay for reacting so peasant-like.

Makoto smiled and motioned the woman to calm down "It's alright, you needn't comfort me. I have many fine qualities that, if the man is worthy, will surely overpower such a flaw. And if not, I will make it rain until the end of my days" she said sadly over a fierce rolling of thunder.

* * *

"You're not planning on running away, are you?" Maiestas's chilling voice rang from one of the many deceivingly dark corners of the room.

Rei jumped, the satchel in her hand fell noisily to the ground. She turned valiantly, despite the scare, to confront the man "You have no right invading my privacy like this! The Queen will know of this treachery!" she menaced as she kicked the satchel further out of sight.

"Forgive me, I am simply conducting my duties as a guardian and since you were less than willing to allow me in I was forced to find other ways. I do apologize greatly but the time of the ball grows closer" he explained wickedly.

Rei gave herself a quick glance, she had been well taught to groom and dress on her own "I don't see why a grimy man as yourself could possibly be of assistance in a task like this" she questioned smoothly.

"You're correct. It seems you have made yourself look perfectly ravishing without the help of anyone. Alas, I am in charge of making sure you are presentable and staying out of trouble. Tonight is very, very important. I see you've prepared a kind of traveling bag. You're not planning on eloping with General Jadeite, are you? Or perhaps he's not in your plan, hmm?" Maiestas tempted as he strolled around the room, picking up and putting back down wayward items.

"You're out of your mind, all you do is provoke and cause trouble. Such a proposition is considered treason and your remarks as well, be very careful old man!" the miko threatened.

Her guardian continued his tiptoeing "I will not speak a word of it, should it turn out to be true. The terms have been settled. Should you decide to say...disappear, I will remain sole bearer of political power for the Martian cause. General Jadeite will represent your planet as an alliance between the kingdoms. His place as high consul will go untouched with or without you. It would be a very rare and determining situation, should it come to it. But, with enough time and your prolonged disappearance, it would be inevitable. So please my princess, worry no longer, my lips are iron sealed" he finished cunningly.

"You, you, you wicked old man! How dare you! I'll have you know...!"

"It's quite alright..." - Maiestas interrupted loudly - "I'll let myself out. I'll come get you in due time" he added before leaving the room.

Rei panicked and furiously looked around for any device or holes meant for spying. The man could've heard from wherever he had been able to enter the room. But it was impossible! She would have known! She would have felt it!

"No, she wouldn't..." the priestess said to herself as she continued to poke through the corners of the room. Her wavy, red, silk gown went unnoticed as she scraped the floor searching, the hem of her wide sleeves practically wiped the dust filled ground as she kneeled and looked under the bed. Shaking her head and noticing how tattered her attire was, she got up and leaned heavily against her bedside table.

A caw from her balcony returned Rei to the present. Two very large crows had landed on the ledge, patiently waiting to be instructed. Time was pressing. A decision she had already made was now hanging loosely in her mind. Should she trust herself to trust that Maiestas would not say a word? It was true, it would make no difference to him, in fact, he'd be better off! And what about Ami? Had she deceived her and told the wicked man of their plans? They were both Mercurians, he is her mother's right hand. Perhaps it would be best to cancel and forget the whole thing. How horrible could marrying this man be?

"No. Ami is good and loyal. And this man, General Jadeite, he's..." Rei could not help but feel danger when she thought of the idea of him. There was no physical evidence, no whispers in the wind, that this person, whom when thought of caused alertness, could possibly be as terrible as she constantly foresaw. And yes, there was always the possibility that her resistance towards the marriage was so fierce that it clouded her rational mind, making it hard to distinguish truth in her predictions and self righteous freedom. Both reasons made her purge, in any case.

"There's no sense wasting more time" Rei said to the two birds outside. She took her satchel and handed it to one of the crows which, despite it's size, took it easily in it's beak. "Go on Phobos!" she instructed with the wave of a hand and the large bird flew off. The other stared at her curiously.

The priestess returned inside and looked down at Ami's satchel. She hesitated, much longer than she should have. Unlike with Jadeite, she could not feel a single thing towards her blue haired friend. Should she trust the princess, one who could have weakly fallen into her own cowardice and in the grip of her overpowering mother? Or, was Ami just as asphyxiated as she was?

Again, a soft caw tore her away from her thoughts. With a sigh, Rei took the satchel and gave it to the crow awaiting her. "Go on Deimos!" she waved the animal away as it took flight in the direction of its brother who could still be seen flying in the distance.

"Kami help me if I have chosen without wisdom" she silently prayed. A sudden shock to the brain hit Rei as it had before. A vision of hellish flames, a sword, heirloom of Martian royalty seeped blood, a hand so much like her own held the weapon mercilessly as the flames licked at the glimmering red substance. Once again, she foresaw a fearful future. And this man, Jadeite the general, was undoubtedly the one to blame.

Rei leaned over the balcony watching the sun almost set. The palace's lights began growing from left to right and up to the dome where the sphere was filled with even and beautiful flames. The presence of so much fire made her feel better, more so than she had in the entire day. The two large torches on both her sides of the balcony lit up, the candles in her room as well. It still amazed the priestess to see the witch-like magic that the Palace produced. Back home it would have brought much displeasure to toy so freely with the elements. Pride and fondness of her planet swelled in her heart with nothing much left from it except the gown she wore, her mother`s, which could only be seen on Mars.

Lunar soldiers were now beginning to align themselves around the Mare Serenitatis where light and fire also danced against the waves. Several large flags, including the Martian one, were being hoisted into long poles erected in the sand. the Moon's was probably hanging high and much larger on the dome's peak directly above her. There was no doubt about it, the Moon Palace was definitely the system's prize and envy. Across the distance of the sea, Rei could see a fleet of no less than a dozen ships, different and larger than the one's she had grown up with, submerge themselves gently onto the watery waves and be taken by the winds towards her. The time had come and she dreaded it.

* * *

Maiestas hummed to himself as he walked along the rows of tables in the Great Hall. His fingers brushed the silk cloth where plates trimmed with gold were being slowly placed. On the opposite side, divided by a very large empty space in the enormous hall, Proditor the soldier crept in between the tables fitted on his side. The old man gave the young a slight nod and the two met in the center of the place.

"They've only left about a hundred or so soldiers to guard the villages up north. The south is practically fair game. C´orse, the palace is impossible to get in or out of" the Jovian man informed.

Maiestas looked around suspiciously, the people around him were so busy decorating the place that they failed to notice the strange meeting. "Hm. Sounds right. What of the Mare?" he inquired much too closely,

Proditor made a face due to the stench of the smaller man's breath, it went ignored because of his height "Surrounded. The terrans have brought about twelve ships no less. Seems like much , don't you reckon?" he said through his rough accent .

"Not at all. The terran men arriving this night are the last hope the Earth or even this kingdom have against the Queen Beryl. I should say twelve ships seems little for the event"

The soldier grunted "Don't seem like they're very manly if they need so much protection. What about the princesses, eh? I thought they were suppose to fight or save us or whatever they do. Can't be of much use though, the little girls" he said with a seductive glint in his eyes.

"Don't be so fast to dismiss them, they have powers much stronger than you can imagine. You'll be surprised" - Maiestas said with a malevolent grin - "I have one more task to ask of you" he said before taking Proditor's head, much to his distaste, and pulling him down as close to his own as possible - "I have noticed that for some unknown reason people tend to forget you or they don't notice you are even there. You are very forgettable I'm afraid. Nevertheless, this fact helps our cause. I want you to lock every door or entrance to the Hall once everyone is inside, yes?" he instructed calmly.

"That won't do. Why would you want to do a thing like that?" the soldier asked as she distanced himself from smelly man.

Obviously the brute man wasn't meant to know more than a child should, Maiestas smiled reassuringly "It is just for precaution. With such a delicate event take place I simply thought it best if people weren't coming in and going out, causing unnecessary noise and movement. Do as you're told and once you're done you may go up to your tower where you'll find the things that please you most. Can I trust you with this simple duty?" he asked kindly a yet with a sinister tone.

"Seems easy enough. You enjoy yourself at your fancy party, I'll be havin´a better time anyway" Proditor said bitterly since he'd been ordered away like a dog.

"You act like a woman! Get back to your post and be ready to lock all doors, the main entrance you lock from the outside and you'll be relieved to your obscene room. Don't give me that look, I can't imagine what pig-like things you do in there, go on!" Maiestas parted ways with the soldier as he glided importantly towards the guest table. Being the man that he was, he saw no fault in pulling the tablecloth causing everything on it to fall and shatter. The servants stood shocked.

"Go on! Pick it up and make it again!" he bark the order before leaving with a very wide and disturbing grin.

* * *

AN:

Long time, I know! The chapter is actually 40 pages long so I decided to divide it! I'll update very soon when I finish but meanwhile I hope it's enjoyable. I'm not a fan of Author's notes but such a long and interesting chapter seems fit. I can't really apologize for anything since it's my story and I felt happy writing it. Although, I do feel bad and a little worried for OOC`s. My only excuse is that I imagine the Silver Millennium as a kind of misogynistic realm but in the powerful moment of change. Bored already? me too! Read and Review!


	11. In the company of wolves, Part 2

In the company of wolves

Part 2

"It's starting to rain" Minako pointed out despondently. Any other day she would have been twirling and raving in front of a mirror. But she was sitting lazily in a chair, ignoring the creases forming in her glowing yellow dress.

"You shouldn't worry about it, their will be a roof over you at all times, your hair won't get messy" Artemis said as he stood in front of the mirror and rearranged his bow for the hundredth time.

"I don't care" the blonde responded solemnly as she flicked a stray piece of lint from one of her short sleeves.

The guardian laughed "You can't fool me! You've been pestering me since the day we arrived to organize a formal introduction for yourself. I highly doubt an event like tonight isn't similar or greater than your previous plans to shine" he said knowingly.

"Everyone will be looking at the other girls as well, not to mention the Generals" Minako emphasized the last word with a childish, sarcastic melody.

"Well, I can guarantee you'll be the shiniest of them all, especially in your mother's beautiful gown. It's a shame it had to be tampered with to fit you" Artemis jested at his princess's lack of growth in a certain area.

The blonde pouted as she looked down at the v-shaped collar which bared her upper chest to the shoulders. It was true, she certainly lacked a more substantial womanly figure. But she was still young and in no hurry. She giggled for the first time and smiled "At least I'm not old and grey haired like you!" she replied evilly.

The man turned to look at her, he wore a very red face "My hair is not grey, it's white! And I am not old, I just seem so because I am so wise!" he said seriously before bursting into laughter at the thought of his words.

Minako was glowing again with her usual beauty intact "You won't leave me, will you Artemis? When I marry General Kunzite" she asked as she got up and helped her guardian into his evening jacket. He placed his hand on hers once it was on.

"Of course not my princess. Things will be just the same as they are now, we'll hardly notice the man. If he doesn't like it then I'll turn you into a cat and we'll run away" Artemis reassured jokingly.

"I wish you could. What about Luna?" she asked gently.

The man, guardian to the Princess of Venus, blushed and smiled "You'll be the first I'll tell when I myself know. Being on Venus kept me far from her for a very long time. I hope this new contract will keep us together, as well as you and Usagi" he replied honestly. The two shared a nod before they proceeded to look at themselves one last time in the mirror. Satisfied, Artemis lent Minako his arm and they walked out feeling and looking like true royalty.

* * *

"Well, I must say, with so little time and options for fabric, the gown looks wonderful on you. It's very tasteful and reserved, a true revelation of what we stand for as a people" Saeko said as she continued tampering with the very tight, lacy collar which reached her daughter's neck.

Ami shook her head exasperated by her mother's silly words "The long sleeves would have been sufficient, I can barely breathe in this ridiculous thing" she complained. She picked at the odd design on the hem of the sleeve which reached to her middle finger, successfully hiding the unwomanly scar on her hand.

"Nonsense, the fabric is spotless and the model fits your body perfectly. I would've preferred a darker blue to give you more years but I believe the seamstress was scarce on patterns. Nevertheless, General Zoisite will appreciate your youthfulness" the queen continued to speak in an almost foreign tongue. She was inept when it came to fashion and even more so at sounding so foolishly superficial.

"It wouldn't matter anyway" - Ami repeated in the same tone as she did at breakfast - "I also wonder if the man I should marry will also be so careful to choose his attire" she added sourly. For a moment she felt bad since her mother was seemingly trying to be friendly. She also wondered what would become of the expensive dress after she escaped and dumped the thing wherever she could. Perhaps a scullery maid would find it and fix it more to her own liking; the material was good but the design, so old fashioned and meant for widows, was far from pretty.

"Men are meant to look bold. A sword and strong jaw is all they need. Stop pouting and give me smile" Saeko said with a crooked smile. It was evident how hard playing nice for her daughter's sake and sanity was, she had a small window to make right and now was the time. The older woman placed her hands on Ami's shoulders and stepped behind her. The queen and daughter looked outrageously brilliant in front of the mirror. The last remaining pride of Mercurian royalty. A soft tap on the door turned both their heads as Maiestas had poked his head in.

"Your highness, lady. My princess Rei-chan is waiting. Shall we walk together to the ball?" he asked unlike himself, perhaps a tad bit more polite and genuinely seeking approval.

"I don't see why not. Come on then Ami, your moment awaits" Saeko said as she guided her tense daughter out the door. Rei was outside sporting her very elegant and bright red gown which received a skeptical yet polite bow from the queen. The two princesses gave each other one last knowing look before they walked alongside their sponsors to their godly duty.

* * *

Makoto thanked the plump woman, as well as her apprentices, who had helped her get ready. They were kind and polite, as though they could be anything else to royalty, but the uncertainty etched in their faces was clear. She couldn't blame them, especially since she herself was very disappointed with her wardrobe. She couldn't blame whoever on Jupiter had chosen such garments since the tall girl was meant to be on Ceres, a land where elegant and fragile clothing was never seen. Makoto had only been there once as a child of only eight years and from what she could remember even the women, of high ranks nonetheless, wore designs of a very masculine style. It was not strange to a Jovian woman since activities, as opposed to sipping tea and playing the harp, were known to be physical and even dangerous.

The brunette looked at herself in the mirror. No matter how much rose petal powder and feminine, flowery jewelry she wore, her demeanor was of a knight and not of a princess. The green of her outfit was lighter than what a Jovian man would wear but it wouldn't make a difference since no one on the Moon could verify the gender defining fashion of her planet.

The door opened unannounced which angered Makoto since she herself was not entirely ready to be acknowledged by a higher court. Fortunately it was Luna whom she regarded as a very humble and generous spirited person.

"I'm sorry Lady Makoto-chan for intruding so boldly, have I interrupted?" the woman, wearing a simple black dress with bits of gold trimmed here and there, asked with a genuine smile.

The brunette returned the gesture "Please Luna, call me Makoto. It's tiresome enough to be addressed so formally and I don't doubt tonight will be exhausting. As you can see" - she frowned down at her appearance - "I'm ready. I can only pray the women of Earth are not as formal and elegant as on the Moon" she stated referring to Luna's features as a compliment.

"You look perfect Makoto, a fine example of a Jovian princess" the guardian said proudly and emphasizing the word Jovian. Anything other would have been a a polite but empty lie.

The tall girl agreed as she twirled a bit making her tunic imitate the movements of a gown, still, it could not hide her leather boots "I look like a very rich Jovian lord, it would've been a bit more suitable to wear a maidens formal dress, if such of my size could have been provided" she recognized solemnly and considered the very beautiful but again masculine jacket she wore which presented fine Jovian qualities such as the fur of a giant beast, horse, bear, wolf perhaps, that aligned the collar and reinforced the girl's full body of very feminine hair.

"I don't think a Jovian Lord could possibly acquire such womanly attributes as you have Makoto" Luna quipped in cheerfully and with an innocent blush tainting her cheeks.

Makoto laughed "I suppose not" she agreed and also considered the corset she wore which made it clear how unmanly she truly was. No layering of any kind could hide the fact that, unlike her fellow princesses, she had had no trouble growing into a prominent young woman.

"That's the spirit. We shall be off then. Queen Serenity has desired specifically that you join her and the Princess to the ball" Luna instructed as she opened the door and lent out an inviting hand.

The brunette knew the request was born out of pity since she had no guardian or otherwise to accompany her but she would hold her tongue and smile respectfully. The two treaded silently to the great room where Usagi was standing anxiously waiting for her mother. She gave Makoto a strange look, her outfit to blame, but said nothing and hugged the taller girl warmly. She wore such a white and delicate gown that it made the brunette nervous to touch it.

"You look astonishing Usagi-chan. Not a single eye will leave you tonight. I venture to say Prince Endymion will have a difficult time keeping you away from greedy hands"

"Stop it Makoto-chan!" - the blonde giggled happily before taking another look at her friend - "You look lovely as well" she tried lying.

The jovian chuckled "You lie! But I appreciate it. It's just as well, everyone will be looking at you anyway. Hopefully my inappropriate attire will go unnoticed" she said earnestly wishing so.

With nothing she could fathom to say, Usagi-chan simply nodded kindly. The heavy footsteps of a soldier, a General or no less do to his uniform, echoed up into the corridor as he reached the landing where they stood and he bowed between shallow breathes. The three woman stared at him quizzically but curtsied politely.

The man, pleased with the gesture, made his way past them and to the great room's door where he knocked furiously. The entrance was opened quite quickly by the queen who allowed the soldier to enter without a single word. The suspicious actions were puzzling to the princesses and guardian as they patiently waited for their ruler to finish with her affairs.

Inside the grand chamber, Serenity allowed the important man to speak to her frankly and at a close proximity, wanting to avoid their whispers being taken by the wind and into curious ears. She nodded for him to commence.

"The Prince has arrived with a dozen militant ships; five are royal but heavily equipped with cannon devices and the likes, clearly made for warfare. It troubles me to see such an aggressive procession from people who claim to be our allies, your Highness"

The queen did not react to the news "The Prince and Generals are the last remaining power on Earth. I am most certain they are taking the utmost precaution and would not dare trample so cynically into our midsts. Anything else?" she asked hurriedly.

The soldier lowered his head in shame but reinforced the sword at his waist for confidence "We remain at a clear advantage of twenty lunar soldiers to one terran but we are not equally ranked" he informed, hopeful this news was alarming enough to better his place amongst the woman.

"Not equally ranked? What do you mean?"

"Well, for every twenty common soldiers they have a knight. There seems to be no lower rank amongst them. I highly doubt they promoted them for the sheer pretense of the ball, your Highness. They seem to be true warriors, in discipline and strength. It is a very dangerous demonstration by them to bring such a fleet" the soldier proclaimed looking quite nervous about the whole thing.

"You are right to be concerned. I wonder how they've left Earth? Bringing such a powerful army to an important yes but superficial occasion seems very queer..." Serenity said, clearly she was finally becoming as troubled as the man. The ruler took a much needed seat on her chair, ignoring that her blown up gown was being prematurely flattened.

"My thoughts, if they come as any comfort, are far beyond the possibility of Earth's fall to Beryl. There is no sign of urgency or dismay from the terran soldiers who have already reached land. They seem, much like ourselves, calm and eager to work as one for your protection, your Highness"

"And are we also beyond the possibility of treachery? My own feelings towards the visit have drastically changed and with no longer time to engage I must follow your stratagem and militant advice. I value the safety of our people above all, so please, I turn to you" Serenity announced sternly.

The soldier was more than uncomfortable with the demand but it fell on him as head of the army to decide, "As you have said, there is no time to engage. I strongly recommend we allow no more than thirty terran knights to enter the Palace. The others must remain at the port heavily outnumbered by our soldiers by no less than ten to one" he responded quite confidently.

"Is it prudent to leave our royalty so under protected?"

"If there is to be treachery it will come from the soldiers blocking any escape, I highly doubt the Prince and Generals will engage in a battle at such close quarters. Their security and well-being will go untampered with. They must take the Palace from the outside in, I believe"

"Then make it so. Hurry and make the order. If you hear so much as a whisper of any kind of treachery you must make it your last living task to keep my daughter and her guardians alive and well. You may leave" The queen, already standing and walking towards the bowing and retreating soldier, said as she held the door open and watched the man dart down the main staircase. She smiled at the confused women outside.

"We best be going ladies, we mustn't allow the rain or high times stop us from enjoying ourselves. Usagi-chan?" Serenity said, she had clearly regained her calm and collected composure. She offered her arm and a very excited looking Usagi gladly took it. With that, Luna and Makoto walking behind them in tow, the Queen and Princess of the Moon proceeded towards the Great Hall.

* * *

The breathtaking beauty and grandeur of the hall was greatly appreciated by guests who were unimportant to the nature of the event. There were curious remarks about the organization of the place; it was as uncommon as snow in the spring the see the Great Hall and it's tables sharing a form of ballroom as well. This new construction of space was criticized by many as they awkwardly stood by the seating arrangements and the large empty area where one would dance, uncertain which was proper.

"I can't decide whether to be looking up at the staircase or to expect the visitors at the entrance. This whole procedure is absurd! Not to mention vulgarly displayed!" an Earl claimed drastically as he gulped the last of his wine. Another glass was presented to him immediately.

His peer, a fellow Lord, laughed "You'll be sent to the gallows for such talk!" he joked.

"Not likely. A woman would never do such a thing! The soft queen hasn't the heart to kill a mouse, not even a country one!" the Earl continued to jest, unabashed.

"I take it you are referring so angrily to the plebs. They no longer work so forcefully around your castle, do they? The Queen is kind to the poor and stern to the rich, is that it? She undoubtedly produced a very generous party for us, the rich" the Lord sympathized with his ruler.

"At our expense, of course. It's my land she taxes to create this silly circus. It comes out of my pocket and yours!"

The two powerful men continued to quarrel without much worry of who could easily overhear them. Such talk of the Queen and her rule had become very common around the circles of Earls, Dukes and Lords of the land. Proditor became quickly aware of it as he walked around the place looking for doors he had to lock. The only openings left were the thin spaces of the very high windows which ventilated the monstrous area. He didn't think twice about it and sure of himself left to stand post next to the double-doors that connected to the palace and from where the unimportant guests had entered.

* * *

Saeko and her daughter, followed by Rei and Maiestas, entered a private room safely kept at the top of the main stairway to the hall. They met Minako and Artemis who were sitting on a long cushioned bench, they both looked very bored.

"Are we to present ourselves as a group?" Rei asked curiously and a little worried since it would imply that they would be constantly seen as such which made it harder to escape.

"Of course not! You'll wait until instructed by me" Maeistas ordered, returning to his usual, foul personality. He would have received a very painful blow to the head but the miko knew better then to meddle with linear inactivity. The smoother things continued, the less could corrupt her plans.

A loud horn quieted the buzzing down in the hall, followed by three very dramatic clanks of metal against marble. "The honorable Queen Saeko and Princess Ami-chan of Mercury!" a man`s extraordinary voice rang from below. Two soldiers from outside of the private room opened the door and stood erect for the royal party to present itself.

Saeko lent her arm to her daughter and they both glided elegantly to the top of the stairway, finally showing themselves. Every single person, including servants, looked up at the two Mercurians. Easily three hundred pairs of eyes stared at them. It made Ami extremely nervous, she could feel cold sweat drown her head, she feared it would make her fall over and ruin the entire thing. The queen took the lead and the princess followed as calmly as she could down the flight of stairs as the kingdom watched her. To keep her head steady, Ami remembered she was walking right over the hidden passageway that would lead to her escape. With that in mind, she ignored the polite awes from the crowd and made it safely to the landing where her mother directed her to one side but in full view as they received a generous applause.

Another three clanks of metal against marble quieted the guests. "Princess Rei-chan of Mars and her guardian Master Maiestas!" the strong voice announced. The miko appeared looking very confidant and unfazed by so much attention drawn to her. The old man walked behind her, since he was not a Martian, his sultry appearance could not save him from ugly looks, especially since he walked so closely to a divinity like Rei. The two arrived at the landing, were met with applause and took their places next to Saeko and Ami. Maiestas was shooed away by the priestess and sent to stand, much to his displeasure, next to the squires.

Rei caught Ami's attention and motioned over behind them. The genius took a quick look over her shoulder and just barely caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a door handle hidden in the dark corner under the staircase. If it hadn't been for the overwhelming number of candles and torches lighting the place, she would have never seen it. She gave her accomplice a subtle nod.

Again, three annoying clanks rang making the ground tremble. "Princess Minako-chan and Master Artemis of Venus!" the delicate featured and stunningly attractive pair were summoned. The two very bright people walked down arm in arm, clearly comfortable and aware of the commotion they caused with their beauty, the blonde was especially radiant.

Rei couldn't help but stare stupidly at Minako. Her heart raced dangerously, her palms soaked in sweat she rarely knew as the princess walked so breathtakingly down towards her. The blonde caught her staring and gave her a precious smile, it warmed the priestess's heart so that she forgot, or simply denied the existence, of everyone around her. Her eyes did not leave Minako's until she was standing beside her, still smiling.

"Don't be nervous, everything will be fine" the Venusian princess reassured with a soft voice before she bravely took Rei's hand in hers and redirected her sight to the stairway, as if nothing had just happened. The miko accepted the gesture overjoyed, all thoughts of disappearing were clear out of her mind.

The windows shook again as three bangs rang throughout the room. "Princess Makoto-chan of Jupiter and Mistress Luna of the Moon!" the strange pair were called for. The two walked at the same pace but they did not share arms. The sight of Makoto caused a different kind of awe, no doubt due to her height and unusual choice of clothes. This made her panic and grow red and it didn't help how apparent her awkwardness was. Ami was surprised by this since she could not recall the brunette being so insecure, her first impression of her was quite the opposite. The strange looks and hushed critiques from the guests made the blue haired girl mad. She looked up and caught Makoto's attention. Smiling with a crimson blush, Ami nodded lovingly at the tall girl who needed nothing more than that to straighten herself and walk down proudly. Even Luna noticed the change and slowed down her pace to allow the girl to shine.

Ami couldn't help but shrink a little as a warm sensation, one she had only felt on the Moon, conquered her body. She knew the cause but decided to continue watching the Jovian walk down so powerfully towards her. This was the Makoto that she knew and that was the driving force behind her recently born courage. Yes, her fashion was manly but that only made the genius desire her more. The protective qualities of the brunette were somehow balanced with the very feminine proportion of her muscular body. But more importantly, behind that dangerous face, was a beautiful and gentle woman as well, outside and in. Finally, after contemplating her feelings with a struggle, Makoto joined them and Ami could avert her eyes to anything else.

A pure or almost chilling silence in the enormous hall made everyone anxious. Only the rolling of distant thunder and weak raindrops from outside could be heard. A succession of six trumpets and a band of drums played to a tune familiar in royal families and amongst those of a very high class.

"All rise and bow to the honorable Queen Serenity and Princess Usagi-chan of the Moon!" not one but three men cried. A unified single sound of everyone in the hall bowing was followed. There was another trio of trumpets before everyone straightened and stared in awe at their ruler and her descendant. The pair looked and moved like angels as they practically glided down the staircase. A dozen royal soldiers marched behind them in perfect formation. The scene was magical and it certainly reminded everyone there who was boss and why. There was an overpowering sense of dominance and strength from the queen. Everyone who had critiqued her so freely now felt threatened and very eager to please the woman. The mother and daughter arrived at the landing and were met with a deafening applause. The older woman bowed and the guests were silenced again.

"Honorable guests, I present to you the Princesses of the kingdom and guardians to your future queen!" Serenity announced as she bowed to the four girls who were left alone. Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei formed a pleasant single file due to their respective colors. A formidable applause filled the place, many even raised their arms to the girls. They curtsied to their queen and princess who nodded back.

"To join us tonight, we have invited the honorable Prince Endymion and his most esteemed peers; General Zoisite, General Jadeite, General Nephrite and General Kunzite of the great kingdom of Earth!" Serenity cried with a beautiful tone as she drew everyone's attention to the ceiling high double-doors facing the Mare where their lit ships could be seen. It took several men to pull the doors open. The crowd was met with a fierce, wet wind, driving them all further away and against the walls until the hall was practically emptied at the center.

The howling of the wind was drowned out by the sounds of well constructed marching. The sound grew stronger and nearer, the people were now subtly pushing each other to get away. Only the queen and five princesses remained unmoving and calm, only for the sake of each other. The ruckus was such that no one but Maiestas saw Proditor slip away from the palace entrance to the hall and closed it's doors firmly behind him.

A well structured block of blue and black, armed terran soldiers approached. As they reached the entrance, the group divided in half and they marched along the sides of the wall and in front of the guests until they formed a protective sphere. This unannounced form of entry caused trouble with the lunar soldiers who assembled closer to their queen and grabbed the hilt of their swords as a common sign of readiness. Serenity was surprised as well but was brilliant enough not to show it, though it made her extremely uneasy to have foreign soldiers standing behind her and her daughter, they had encapsulated them with their strange formation. The imperial guards managed to push their way through and barricade the terrans from their queen.

A very handsome man with beautiful dark hair and penetrating black eyes entered. He wore a true knight's uniform with an impressive dark cape flowing powerfully with every step he took. The prince stopped and standing at the other end of the queen and princess, bowed with one hand tucked neatly over his chest. But despite the implication of the man, he was far from looking healthy or for that matter like royalty if it weren't for his clothing. He looked quite pale and anxious, a certain kind of rage or discomfort plagued his eyes as he looked at his princess. The once overjoyed and excited Usagi now recoiled at the sight of her lover, his demeanor disappointed and even frightened her. Serenity noticed too and wondered if the Earth had in fact been overtaken by Beryl and if that poor man was politely avoiding causing any commotion on such a night.

Endymion, after receiving a noticeably forced applause, stepped to one side and waited nervously. After a moment of sheer silence, one by one, four men entered and formed a single file facing the queen. They shared a similar uniform as their leader with obvious differences between them and their prince. Curiously, they shared no physical aspects with Endymion except for maybe the intense glare in their eyes and equally pale and sickly looking skin. They didn't share particular aspects between themselves either; they were differently proportioned and not only had differing hair colors but also the way they wore it. But then again, Earth was known for it's openness to immigrants and relative social equality. It sounded nice but the impression the dangerous looking men gave was quite the opposite of peaceful and open. One could even feel for them but they looked so uncomfortable if it weren't for the very threatening looking swords on their belts.

The four men bowed just like their prince did, receiving lazy applause before they joined Endymion to one side. The terran guests were diagonal to where the four princesses stood on the other side of the large hall. The girls were far from impressed but rather nervous about meeting this tense and sickly looking men. Then again, they were probably against the whole idea as well and weren't polite enough to hide it any better. Rei began fidgeting anxiously and couldn't contain her constant glancing towards Ami who was at her far end.

The room moved like ants waiting in line to get into their hole. The prince and generals were surrounded by the lunar guests all wanting to get a glimpse and to give appropriate gestures to the five men. The princesses went unnoticed as the crowd was whisked away by the Earth's royalty. As Rei was about to ask Ami to accompany her for a moment, the miko panicked when she looked behind her and noticed for the first time that terran soldiers were blocking her passage to the door under the stairway. She saw the genius had also noticed and wore the same uneasy look as she did. How was it possible for these men to be there without them even catching a whiff of their movements? And how long were they planning to stand there? Hope still lingered since the attentions the Terrans were receiving would surely take a sufficient amount of time. But as the hall began filling out again with people who were satisfied with meeting the men, the window to escape was slowly but surely thiner.

"You're not planning on escaping, are you?" Makoto's soft voice made Ami jump. She looked up at the taller girl beside her, startled.

"Sorry?"

The brunette chuckled "You keep looking back and you're very jumpy, that's all I meant. I'm joking" she said kindly.

Ami blushed. "I suppose I am a little nervous. I'm not used to this sort of occasion..." she whispered.

"And I don't think you're very fond of it either"

The blue haired princess sighed "My odd behavior at breakfast is hard to forget" she replied embarrassed.

Makoto grinned "It is but only because it is very admirable. I myself could not muster up the courage to flee from my balcony. I could only pray the rain and storm would delay the ball for at least a night" she admitted shamelessly.

Ami smirked at her and nodded "I thought it was strange weather for the season. Still, your prayers were not sufficient and here we are pressing our backs against a knife while another threatens our throats. I'm afraid you'll make me cry if you continue..." she said solemnly between a choke.

The brunette fumbled carelessly through the pocket of her jacket, catching Minako's curious looks; Rei was too busy scanning the area for another way out. Satisfied with her search, Makoto took out a wooden carved ring "Here" she said before unabashedly taking Ami's left hand and placing the item on her index finger.

The genius stared at her hand in surprise, examining the fine carvings on the round top of the ring. The symbol of Jupiter clearly etched inside the delicately carved vines and roses on the edges. The gesture was insanely confusing.

"I know it's not very exquisite but I was hoping General Zoisite might think twice before announcing your engagement without a second thought. Perhaps he'll see that you're not for the taking and you belong to someone else" the tall girl explained quietly as she watched the room fill in even more.

"Someone else?" Ami asked feeling her heart tighten at the thought of the possible, oh she wished so, crazy answer.

"Yourself of course! Your heart is yours and yours only. Remember that when you look at this ring" - Makoto answered seriously as she took the smaller girl's hand in hers - "He can never have you if you don't want him to. Be brave and hold that which you are closest to in a deadly grip. This isn't the end" she added strongly before letting go and returning to her stiff posture.

If it was possible, Ami felt even more heartbroken. And like the day must turn into night, the moment to meet her future husband was only minutes away. She looked at Rei who tried to give her a reassuring nod, but she couldn't see how they were going to get out of it.

The four sad looking princesses watched as the crowd had moved to the tables aligning the walls of the hall, all staring at them as the Generals began making their way lazily towards them. Rei cursed as she felt the terran soldiers guarding her escape route march in a single file past them and towards their masters. There was no way she and Ami could avoid being seen. Even less now that Maiestas had shown up and was beaming at the high ranked men. Usagi-chan was taken aside to the far end of the hall by Endymion who did no look happy or sad to see her, he simply looked indifferent but pale as ever; as if touching the girl was like touching dirt. The blonde didn't look too pleased either since her affections were being ignored tremendously by her prince. Heartbroken, she stood obediently next to him and looking like she was about to cry. Serenity noticed this but before she could go to her daughter's aid, a crowd of Lords and whatnot had swarmed around her to discuss the political problems of the kingdom.

Zoisite arrived first and bowed to the girls who curtsied. He examined them carefully and after an awkward staring duel he finally deduced who the Mercurian princess was. The ponytailed man, who looked oddly feminine, took Ami's hand and kissed it, the ring on her finger making it difficult to seem graceful. She blushed and smiled crookedly at Zoisite who proceeded to stand there looking like a broken toy.

Nephrite also bowed politely and had no trouble discovering who Makoto was. The two looked so much a like that anyone else would have confused them for brother and sister. The tall, wavy, brown haired man hesitated as he took the Jovian's hand; he wasn't sure whether to kiss it or shake it. But following protocol he kissed the reluctantly offered hand and went to stand next to his zombie-like peer.

Kunzite, who seemed to be the most serious of the group, bowed and immediately took Minako's hand and kissed it with charming skill. "You look lovely princess" he said seductively for which the blonde could not help but blush. Beside her, Rei groaned which was not missed by the man. He winked at the priestess and then at Minako before taking his place with the others. Well, at least she was receiving proper treatment the other three thought.

Finally, Jadeite presented himself. Undoubtedly the youngest of the men and to go with it the most shaken, followed the white haired man's lead but less smoothly by far. His hands shook, his kiss was wet on Rei's hand which enraged her and he stuttered when he complimented her. His boyish looks and short childish hair seemed to be his only salvation and pardon for his frailty. Jadeite received a spiteful glare from Kunzite when he joined him and the rest. Once very quiet and uncomfortable introductions were made the princesses and generals stood silently looking amongst themselves for a sign of what to do next.

"We do hope you find the arrangements of the Palace to your liking. A visit from men like yourselves is very special to us, you rarely find such strapping men on a planet like this. Too many women!" Maiestas laughed trying to break the ice. His remark was vulgar and out of place, the generals agreed on this since none even replied with a polite chuckle. The stupidity of what he said and the reaction pleased the princesses. Perhaps these men where not so terrible after all.

The old man, red in the face and beginning to sweat, snapped his fingers in the air "Have a drink! You must be tired from the long journey!" he remarked as a servant offered wine which they forcefully took.

Nephrite scoffed "Long journey? It took us longer to receive disembarking permission than it did to sail here. It was not very welcoming" he added bitterly.

"Times are pressing sir! Precautions must be taken, you can appreciate that, no?" Maiestas stammered before taking a large gulp of his wine.

"Yes, yes..." - Zoisite agreed carelessly, waving his hand for the man to stop talking - "When do we take the girls with us?" he asked as though they were not standing right in front of him. Ami mechanically took a step back, away from him.

Kunzite whipped his head and gave him a dangerous look before grinning apologetically to the offended princesses "Forgive him, the weather makes him moody. We are of course here to meet and enjoy ourselves with the company of these lovely ladies" he said looking hungrily at Minako.

"Quite right! And what better way to solidify a marriage then sharing a fond memory such as this one" Maiestas added much too dramatically.

"I doubt an evening can solidify anything, especially a marriage" Makoto suddenly said with a very coarse and angered voice. She was tired of the how little the men brought to the table, it was as if they had already won.

Jadeite laughed "Perhaps Nephrite should be worried that he will have a wife that speaks and looks like a man!" he cried rudely only to receive a blow to the head from Kunzite. Ami made a move but was stopped by Makoto who pulled her back.

"As long as she can produce children" Nephrite said bored as he considered the tall girl's very feminine body. Rei's fists were balled up and her face was as red as her dress. But she tried remaining as calm as possible. Perhaps an argument could scare them away and give her and Ami a chance to leave. The possibility was becoming smaller, especially being so close to Minako; her heart was no longer in it.

"What a chore! I'd rather she be barren than fat all the time!" Jadeite, the immature, cried with disgust. Again, he spoke as if the princesses were not standing and listening right in front of him. Indeed, this was heading in the direction of a very fierce argument.

Maiestas smiled and tried calming the tense girls with his hands "Now, now young sir, the ladies are present. I'm sure you'll grow into the idea of children, remember; a man without sons is a man without future" he sang while holding one finger up as if he were reciting poetry.

The four generals laughed and nodded sarcastically at the old man's "wisdom". He laughed with them as well, not sure what was going on. Maiestas huddled in and took a swig from his cup, jumping excitedly around the men who metaphorically and literally looked down on him. Seeing that the women were not enjoying the jesting and commotion, they were relieved by the old man to go "chatter like chickens" somewhere else. This did not bode well with the Generals but Maiestas insisted. Kunzite took a long and careful look around, his nods directed at the terran soldiers guarding every post where lunar soldiers stood. Satisfied, he saw no problem with the girls leaving since they are were looking bored yet anxious to chatter like chickens. Rei growled but remembered her plan and there was no better moment then that to take their leave.

The princesses were glad and just as they were walking away, a command from Jadeite stopped them "Hold on there! You, the Jovian! Come here for a moment" he instructed with a leering finger. Makoto didn't move until Minako pulled her, giving her a reassuring smile. The two approached the men with frowns. As if the stars had schemed to answer the priestess's prayers, Ami and Rei were left hanging in the back alone and ignored.

"I thought you weren't concerning yourself with the women" Nephrite pointed out despondently. He barely gave his "future wife" a glance as she stood before him.

"I don't. But this specimen is rare! She's so tall, taller than this man's body! And he's a General!" Jadeite exclaimed excitedly and referring to himself. Odd for the young man to refer to himself in the third person.

Kunzite punched the short haired terran hard in the arm before coughing and again giving a charming smile, directed at Minako "The drink has affected him, pay no heed. Also, we are not accustomed to tall women on Earth. Jadeite here simply feels insecure being that he is still growing, hopefully" he joked and grinned at Makoto who shrugged indifferently. She certainly envied the other people who were already dancing to one side of the ballroom while the rest watched happily, filling themselves with drink and food.

Whatever they continued to talk about was a mystery to Ami and Rei who carefully retreated until they were almost safely hidden by the shadow of the large stairway. No one was watching them or wondering where they were. Usagi was still trying to get Endymion's attention who continued to sulk and look away, Serenity was hidden in the midst of angered lords and ladies, Saeko was facing away from them without a single movement as ladies spoke to her excitedly and poor Minako and Makoto seemed to be the topic of wild conversation with the terran men.

Rei would have been quicker to commence her plan but she couldn't stop staring at the blonde in front of her; these were to be the last moments she would probably ever appreciate her beauty. Only when Ami fumbled beside her, twisting the ring on her finger nervously, did the miko react. With a quick glance she made sure the door was sill there.

"Keep a lookout. I'll go first and when I tap the floor you follow, I'll leave the door open just enough for you to see it" Rei explained in a whisper. She received a nod and was off towards the famous door. Ami could feel her ring loosen from the sweat on her hands. Her heart in her throat, she looked one last time at Makoto, or at least her broad back. She truly wished the tall girl happiness and strength, that which she herself could never achieve living such a lie. Zoisite was no man and he deserved to be humiliated and cursed to rule without a queen! This thought gave her a much needed push to proceed but her accomplice was taking awfully long.

"Rei-chan? Are you still there?" Ami asked as she sunk deeper into the darkness. Had her friend been caught?

"It's locked! Damn it! It's locked!" Rei responded, frustrated and panicked. The hard rattling of a handle reached the blue haired girl's sharp ears.

"Locked? What do you mean, locked?" Ami asked, horrified as she got closer to the commotion.

Rei's silhouette was frightening as she continued to pull the handle "I mean it...can't...be...opened!" - she cried a little too loudly before detaining herself and catching her breath - "I don't understand it! It was unlocked this afternoon!" she complained furiously.

"What do we do?" the genius asked hurriedly.

It took a moment for the miko to answer "Nothing, for now. Let's return to the party and act normal. I'll think of something, you should as well" she instructed, worried by the growing storm and the flittering of the candles hanging above them. Without another thought, they reentered the light to find their group separated by a hysterical Maiestas.

"The world you grew up in, little girl, doesn't exist anymore, it's changed!" Nephrite shouted at Makoto's face. The two tall brunette's were only separated by Maiestas's flailing hands. The argument was beginning to attract a crowd; some who giggled and others who shook their heads disapprovingly.

"Don't tell me how to manage my affairs! Perhaps if you spent less time grooming and more time engaging you'd understand what a Jovian woman does!" Makoto yelled back, the remark was followed by grunts and whispers from the people staring.

For Serenity and Usagi's sake, Ami gently took the taller girl's arm and pulled her away before she could pounce on her opponent. Meanwhile, Minako could not wait to flee from Kunzite's constant, lustful glares. Her hand was taken by Rei who led her to a far away table where they sat. Minako grabbed a glass of wine and finished it in one gulp. The priestess chuckled and gave her a knowing look as she took away a second glass.

Close to the stairway was, semi-hidden, Ami trying to calm down Makoto "They're spoiled, immature men. You have to treat them like children, that's the only way we'll get by. Cheer up" she begged with a smile. She placed a comforting hand on the taller girl's cheek which received a warm blush.

"I'm glad you're warming up to the idea and still wearing the ring. Do you still believe we'll be engaged at the end of the night?" the brunette asked as she played with Ami's hand, hidden from view.

"I don't think the Generals will be up for it" the smaller girl chuckled, enjoying the touch.

* * *

Outside, in the freezing and cold rain, the terran men had not moved an inch while the lunar soldiers were huddled over and trying to warm their hands by a strong enough fire. The blue and black uniformed men were clearly outnumbered so their disciplined tactic unfazed the silver clad men of the Moon. The only thing that seemed to make the terran's move was the largest ship in their fleet, even the soldiers inside it were taking turns guarding, changing shifts every few minutes.

"Poor lads. I wonder if we shouldn't ask them to join us" one of the lunar men said over the fire as he rubbed his hands together and then blew into them.

"No! We're here to defend the kingdom from them, not to fraternize" a highly ranked soldier ordered which made the huddled men jump.

"I thought we were in an allegiance" one questioned, startled.

"Let's hope so" the soldier advised.

All the men cocked their heads and stood when they heard the sound of cries and barking from one of the ships. The armed terran's on the vessel could be seen fighting with someone or something. The ones on land were presenting arms but waited to see what the outcome of the battle was. Everyone stood still, waiting anxiously with one hand on their swords and the other on their shields as the cries began to die down; some men from the boat had been thrown easily out into the Mare which was slowly turning a crimson red.

"...come on! Come out beast!" a lunar soldier shouted with urgency to see what was causing such destruction.

The ship suddenly exploded in an array of red and orange flames ricocheting up to the sky. The sinking construction was in a blaze, an uncontainable fire taking down it's mast and sails despite the rain. The terrans panicked and formed a kind of phalanx and taking out their spears, protecting the entry into the port from the ship. The sound of a horse whinny was heard before a black cloaked rider came through a bursting flame on the ship and towards the soldiers guarding the boardwalk.

The mysterious warrior flung his sword and his aim was true when two terran's had ventured to attack him midway across the wooden planks leading to the shore. The phalanx reinforced itself as the rider hurried his pace; the war-horse he rode jumped before reaching the menacing spears and landed on the soldier's shields which they held over their heads. The beast's sheer weight and strength crushed the soldiers it stepped over, either killing them or injuring gravely.

The terran's aligned along the side of the Mare ran towards the threat. The unknown warrior was fighting or rather fending himself from the lunar men who were having a difficult time getting a hit in but they went unharmed since the cloaked stranger merely pushed them of or avoided their attacks but he never made a move to hurt them, unlike the terrans. What happened next was so quick that it was hard to believe. The black and blue army that ran along the sand to the fight did not attack the man and his horse but instead went for the lunar soldiers, catching them off guard and surprised they easily wiped out a handful despite being outnumbered. Only the rider seemed to have an advantage over the blood thirsty army as the Moon and Earth battled each other at a dangerous proximity to the Palace.

* * *

Please, read and review, especially if there are any questions. It is a little confusing! Thanx for the feedback


	12. Fuel for the feeding end

Fuel for the feeding end

The cries of battle were heard from inside the hall before the guests noticed a ball of fire erupt from the largest terran ship, followed by the flaming destruction of it's smaller counterparts. A strange almost eerie silence cleared the room before chaos erupted. Women and men discarded their drinks as well as their poised position and began pushing and pulling to safety. People avoided the outer entrance as the battle out at port grew closer to them. This only caused the guests to collide into each other as they frantically pushed against the double doors of the entrance to the Palace. Proditor had done well and try as they might, they could not leave the frantic hall.

Like well trained soldiers and already tense men, the terran and lunar soldiers were quick to engage despite the crowd of innocent people around them. Shouts and spouts of blood filled the once white and elegant ballroom where swords and spears were being launched haphazardly. Tables were overturned, shattered glasses collapsed at every corner and feet trampled on anything and anyone in search for protection. Such a commotion did not stop candles and torches falling onto preciously adorning fabric.

The Generals reacted in such a way that even the wary Maiestas went unsaved. He was first to be butted in the face by Kunzite's sword. His peers were not so quick and were quickly engaged by terran soldiers. Still, the poor soldiers were caught off guard when the four Generals took a very different transformation. The pale and indifferent faces of the men turned to gruesome grins; their empty eyes were now red, glowing with hate at every life they took.

"The Queen! The Queen!" was the loudest cry of all in the dim of battle but in the midst of such confusion no one knew or could even concentrate on their surroundings. Only to few, too entrusted to see anything else, like the four princesses and Saeko, was there a sign of their ruler. What happened next was extraordinary.

A shout rose in Serenity's throat, but before she could even utter it Endymion had already pulled Usagi into a tight grasp with his slick sword, pushing it against her pale and screaming neck. A sudden and smart move could not be made, the path to the captured princess was growing thicker with battling soldiers and flames engulfing the place from the extravagant amount of candles and torches which had lit the hall and were now burning it.

"The Crystal, you majesty! The Crystal!" Luna cried desperately as she quickly held on to Serenity who was fighting to reach her daughter.

Without a word or flinch, the Lunar Queen summoned the beautiful jewel from her chest. Knowing she was overwhelmed and confused, like everyone else, she did not hesitate to cry out as the fascinating object glowed powerfully in her outstretched, open hand. The light and effect was so momentariness and strong that no one flinched. A single and time defying wave clashed into the limits of the hall and caused the dozens of long windows to crash into millions of pieces, out and in of the ballroom. The power did not stop the fighting, fire or Endymion's threat but the smoke from the flames, which had already fainted many people, was clearing out. Unfortunately, those who were still awake and trying to survive, were not capable of jumping through the thick shards still sticking out of the window's ledges.

The effect continued as the men battling out by the port had moved into the hall, the terrans eager to kill the kingdom's royalty. The ghost rider had disappeared having killed many crazed terrans and avoided lunar attacks as well. Still, his presence was missed since the blue and black clad men had managed to outnumber their enemies and enter freely into the flaming and falling hall. Guests who ventured to leave to the port were quickly met with grave or mortal injuries from the soldiers entering or defending the entrance.

The princesses, despite their hesitance, were taken into the darkness of under the stairway where Ami and Rei had planned to escape. Artemis was keen on keeping them away as well as a feeble handful of guards and a desperate Maiestas who, very stupidly, continued to try to open the hidden door. The fire consuming the hall was reaching them very quickly, they could barely seen through the battle of flames as Serenity continued to fight against Luna and Saeko, trying to keep her safe from risking her life without thinking for her daughter who was still at the hands of Endymion at the very far end.

Very small opportunities came in such chaos and Minako took the one she first felt. She took her full force and slammed straight through Artemis and the scared soldiers in front of her. Luck kissed her passionately as she missed being hit by falling blocks of flaming wood and random swings of swords. With such exhilaration and purpose in her mind, something she had never felt so strongly, her mind drove itself towards the metal double doors leading to the palace; still filled with weak people and soldiers trying to get out.

Minako felt the burning sensation on her forehead, one she had felt before on Venus, and realized how powerful her body felt. She could hear people screaming her name, the heat of the fire so close to her, the clangs of swords colliding, a fierce rainstorm that could not contain the burning and then...everything disappeared.

A wave of elation yet sickening power overrode the blonde standing dead center of the massacre. Everything that could ever happen was happening around her but she could only feel and touch the unbreakable walls that trapped those around her. Yet, despite the heaviness and power the metal was, she felt it was like gold liquid pouring through her hand.

She could easily be brave, her parents taught her to be. She couldn't be scared of her element, her power. She had to embrace it, like everything that made her. A Venusian was all but hesitant or cowardly, this, her parents taught her well. She was born with a gift. She could fight and she could love. And what she was feeling was...love.

Minako, with a carefree and calm hand, opened her closed eyes and felt, watched and knew when she raised her hands that the metal double doors would open. Her beautiful symbol on her forehead, which burned incredibly, lit until even the men fighting around her were distracted, much to their dismay. She cried out in pain but summoned her planet in sheer pride and tears.

"Help me make you proud!" Venus shouted before a golden arc surrounded her powerful body. The image stopped a few, those who could not fight, but the burning battle continued. A grand explosion erupted as the entrance to the palace, metal double doors, flew open sending many who were still there into the turned tables nearest to them. Like magic, which was probably the explanation, the innocent guests who were still slightly conscious stood despite their apparent injuries and ran out. Immediately, people on the other side, mainly maids, servants and the odd guard, who had been locked out, ran in and dragged those closest to them away from the calamity.

Minako was transfixed by what she had done. Her amazing glow and power was done but she still watched and could still not fully accept her reality. A burning feeling on her arm lingered but it didn't register very quickly. Again, she heard her name being shouted out but the daze was still tingling in her mind. She felt a push, one too dangerous to lose, and noticed a black haired woman with a beautiful red silk dress standing in front of her.

"Stay with me!" the voice, slowly becoming familiar called as she regained a sense of reality, one very horrible due to the burning around her. She noticed, surrounded by an even but very high fire, was Rei defending her from Kunzite who held a threatening sword towards the priestess.

"Get away from her!" Minako demanded as she tried to force her way to the man, Rei was quick to stop her. The fire around them was growing, even Kunzite was avoiding the flames on his cape until he finally threw it off and fed the flames.

"Give me the girl!" the General demanded as the fire was slowly burning him into ash.

Rei, her inspired mind working quickly, closed a painful fist and cried out as it burst into flames. She looked at the crazed man before launching the small ball of fire to the chest. Kunzite collapsed into a fit before completely turning into a pile ash but no before a crying spirit flew through the battle and out of the hall to the port.

* * *

A grossly destruction of the ball continued for much to long. Luckily, Jadeite and Zoisite had already been taken out by brave lunar soldiers. Their endurance made it clear these were not the real Generals and indeed there had been treachery. Killed terrans were being turned into ash and then their evil souls liberated into...wherever. Serenity had been taken to the higher part of the stairway where, fire had already reached them and she only stood because of her daughter who was stilled held hostage closest to the port entrance where the fire was a least concern, due to the rain and wind blowing in. Still, the fire was unstoppable with it's blue flames. Saeko was freezing the walls which continued to melt and cause the battling men to slip and fall.

At the safest part of the hall, where the most terran guards were, Endymion licked the line of blood streaming down Usagi's neck as she cried hysterically.

"You know, it was difficult to portray your loving prince. How can a being resist you with such patience?" the prince whispered into Usagi's burning ear.

The blonde tried to hold a tear but couldn't "You're not Endymion!" she yelled trying to release herself - "Whatever you are, I wish you really knew what Prince Endymion felt!" she cried before spitting in his face which caused the knife at the throat to inch a little bit deeper.

The remark made the thing or man press harder into the wall, distracted only by a few pieces of glass falling on them both. It went ignored since the strong thunderstorm was already blowing rain and filth into the hall, from both long lower windows and arced one's at the top. The thing laughed "Queen Beryl said you were stupid and naive, I didn't think you'd realize so quickly that I am not you lover..." - the thing, man, demon slithered into her ear - "But I could be..." he added as he placed his freezing cold hand, despite his gloves, over Usagi's untouched body.

She shouted. A pile of more broken glass fell over them. There was a sudden grunt as Usagi was pushed forward and landed painfully into scattered pieces of glass which cut her palms, for a moment she was stuck. But despite the disgusting injuries she was fast to turn and see the most incredible and strangest thing.

The thing, man or demon was bursting into an unbearable cry as Endymion was behind him, his royal sword plunged into the impostor's neck. The soldier, her lover, cried until the weapon was as deep as its hinge could reach. The demon made a horrible sound, much like a dying bear, before it quickly turned to ash but not before leaving a trail of purple smoke which flew into the stormy night.

The pieces of glass piercing her palms went ignored as Usagi quickly stood and threw herself at the real Endymion who seemed weakened and hurt but grateful to be with the one he loved. They embraced, both crying and fought the urge to stand and fight. Endymion was bleeding and hurt but he least concerned himself with that as he gave his princess a passionate kiss.

"I wish it wasn't like this..." the prince said as he broke the kiss, a lone tear falling from his eye.

"Then why was it? I need to know..." Usagi asked filled with tears.

Before Endymion could answer, a large piece of burning wood almost over them. The man panicked and looked around only to see, between flames and debris, Serenity nodding towards the broken window behind him. He nodded back.

"Come on, trust me" Endymion said to Usagi as he took her in his arms and with a great leap jumped over the sharp window pane closest to them. He landed on his back, protecting his lover, into a cluster of burnt bushes.

* * *

Though many were not saved, plenty were still trapped. The fire continued to grow fiercer and fiercer despite the showering rainstorm overhead. The foundations of the ceiling continued to blaze and fall heavily down on those who were not spared before the raging fire reached every exit of the room. Rei and Minako were being forcefully backed into a circle of fire by the double doors that were also now restricted by the heat. Ami and Makoto stayed by the stairway where the brunette was adamant about reaching the nearest window without bursting into flames, the task was impossible since they too were being consumed by the fire.

A sudden blast of intense energy made the miko and blonde further away from the surrounding circle around them. The threat had increased and there was no way up or down to avoid the deadly element. Also, many pieces of burning foundation were falling from the ceiling which made it harder to avoid being injured. Rei, as usual, was calm while Minako clung onto her desperately. The distracting sweat, burning eyes and painful disorientation made the blonde begin to cry into her companions unmoving arm.

Feeling her own element backfire and Minako cling and cry so intensely on her created a force in Rei she had already used that evening. Of course, such a thing like getting them out of a mess like this was close to impossible. She could only, maybe avoid Minako dying a less painful death but that could only be all. Rei tried for a moment, trying to concentrate despite everything but only achieved a slight movement of the fire closest to her feet. Something changed very quickly.

"Rei-chan, please. I don't want to die like this" Minako's frighteningly scared voice whispered closely into the priestess's ear, the breath so incredibly that she could not resist the tingling in her back and the ear pounding of her heart.

A disturbing cry rang into the mess of the place, defeating the destructing sounds of the palace. Rei almost vomited at the pain she suddenly felt in her forehead, her veins burning with acid didn't help. The vengeance was destroying her from inside as she summoned her element, the one which was causing such horror. Minako released her, feeling the burning in her skin and soul. She backed away as possible, noticing the fire burning at the hem of her gown. Rei was roaring in pain as her arms were held out, the flames around her and the blonde were slowly driven away as if scared. This continued as the priestess continued howling in agony.

* * *

Ami and Makoto were the only one's left still standing under the detonating stairway. Maiestas had left running when Minako had managed to open the palace entrance and the guards were either dead or fighting at the port where the battle had moved to since the hall was practically empty and aflame.

"Come on!" Makoto was first to react, seeing the closest window to them and without so much burning wood. She took Ami's hand and pulled her the closest window. Though the flames were licking at their clothes and hair, they jumped across a wall of fire to the closest open space. They landed abruptly into a wall next to a very shard filled window but still too close to the flames.

"Grab onto to me and I'll jump" the brunette huffed as she took the smaller girl around the waist and began to heave her against the frame of the dangerous window.

Ami pulled back as far as she could due to the fire "No! You'll hurt yourself or die! We need to get through that door!" she urged, pointing at her escape under the stairway.

"It's locked! I can't break it down! Perhaps Minako-chan...! " Makoto panicked as she watched Rei's powers defeat the burning aura around her, taking down the last General with her as he approached the force. She looked at the priestess and her pain and then at how Minako looked at her protector. She needed to act and fast, her life depended on it, even if she died.

"You're right! Take me!" the tallest guardian confirmed as she looked down at Ami with a confidant smile. The smaller girl touched her wooden ring again before taking Makoto's hand and with a courageous leap she jumped the wall of fire. Before the could take the next step, the crackling of broken wood crashed and the hot sense of danger fell upon them.

There was always a deadly corruption in Makoto which made her act and not think. She wasn't stupid, she was just impulsive. So when Ami and her jumped and sensed something amiss, Makoto was quick to push her genius friend away from whatever. A very large piece of burning wood fell on the brunette's back as she denied her friend to receive it. Not even her sharp, manly jacket could protect her from the blazing object which tore through fabric and skin. She bit her lip, held her tongue and hoped her ash face would cover the tears freely falling from her eyes.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Ami cried hysterically from her semi-safe place near the hidden door. The girl was about to jump back but was stopped by a strangely tranquilizing gesture.

Makoto got up, her legs almost giving out from the pain, and smiled with lips beginning to bleed from biting them "I'm fine! Let's go!" she managed to scream before jumping to Ami and grinning between tears.

"Mako-chan! Are you alright?" the smaller asked fearing the worst from her suddenly pale faced friend.

Mako suddenly perked up, despite the pain, as the stairway they are under is beginning to deteriorate. Another long piece of foundation falls in front of them, causing no another escape.

"We have to go!"

Ami, feeling the fumes of the fire concentrating in her area, is struck by the image of the Rei's continued force and use of energy. As hard as she can, the smoke is making her weaker and weaker. She can see the tall figure of the Jovian but it doesn't make sense through the impaired elements.

"Come on then" a husky, familiar voice says as Ami is lifted into one arm into a higher and less smoky atmosphere. The genius regains her senses and notices Makoto is holding her, with one arm! up along the last remaining railing of the stairway. The strong girl jumps each inch with arm while holding Ami. The fire is reaching them slowly as they almost reach the top.

The stairway collapses from the bottom, making both girls shake and break as they almost reach the top. Suddenly, with palms wet with sweat and blood, Ami lets go of Makoto's hand.

* * *

Review! It's fun and weird! More then anything I'd like to know if it's confusing!


	13. Embodied in love and shadow

Embodied in love and shadow

Ami felt the stinging fire consume her gown as she fell from the stairway . The intense flames from under breathing in her delicate form as her scarred, outreached hand pulled at loose ends. The Mercurian princess closed her eyes and readied herself to die a gruesome and consuming death, she choked on the fumes already poisoning her quick breaths. An unearthly cry triggered her tear-filled and clenched eyes to burst open; her body was shot into a frightful pain as it stopped in mid air and swung dubiously center of the ring of fire beginning to consume her. The scar tissue ripped easily from her damaged hand as a powerful force had clung onto it, tearing bone from the wrist to hand. Ami also gave out a cry but quickly renounced her tears to the quickness of thought and to take this momentous opportunity to safe herself from a fiery death.

The powerful extortion to stop the genius from falling was Makoto. Beyond any kind of comprehension to physics or strength, the brunette had swung herself from where she was hanging on the stairway and lowered herself with one arm, the other barely reaching to grab Ami's outreaching hand. The colossal cry had come from the tall girl when, despite the intense moment, she stopped Ami from falling to death against the power of the flames sucking her in. Such was the strain that both hands were torn by the skin by such a tremendous friction; the blue haired girl's scar, still unevenly healed, tearing easily but Makoto's fierce one did not let go.

"Mako-chan!" Ami shouted between the cries of others and the falling foundations of the hall which surrounded her to no end. Her saviour did not meet her eyes but clenched her teeth tightly as she tried to keep both arms tightly on the collapsing stairway and her friend's slipping hand. The smaller girl tried to pull herself higher, but her broken wrist would not work and she feared only damaged tendons connected her swinging body from falling.

"COME ON MAKOTO!" the brunette shouted into an explosion of pain and determination before she hoisted Ami's limp hand and flailing body from below and into her arm; the smaller girl, despite the very sudden and baffling moment, threw her arms around Makoto's neck and onto the remaining parts of the railing where they both hung. Such an erupt situation caused the stairway, which had still been holding on, to swing and begin to crumble under the fire and sudden dark mattered attacks coming down from the hall and entrance from the port.

Swift, cloudy shadows were flying all around. Their forms were unlike any, conforming a parade of floating demons containing the place, only to be drowned out by the fire which had reached dire levels. Still, terran soldiers were still fighting amongst the flames and their numbers were increasing from the entrance.

"Hold me!" Makoto urged and took her liberated hand and placed it on the railing so Ami was hanging on her back. The brunette growled before moving herself up the railing as quickly as she could. The two avoided the moving ledge where they hung and continued, at least the brunette did, to reach the safeness of the upper staircase. Every move made both girls flinch; Ami's broken wrist felt like it was bursting while she could feel on her forearm Makoto's dislocated shoulder stabbing her.

One last great cry by the brunette was enough to cross them over to the top of the stairway where they fell haphazardly onto a slightly warm floor. They didn't stop just yet and quickly scrambled by the closest corridor where they felt safest. Breathing heavily and moaning from pain, the two princesses were still captured by the incoming catastrophe.

"Mako-chan! Are you alright?" Ami demanded as she hovered over the taller girl and caressed a cut on her forehead. She trailed her fingers along the girl's strong jaw, feeling it tighten at the touch.

The brunette smiled before flinching "I think so. We should get out of here" she groaned as she laid on her burnt back and buried her bleeding fingers into the soft, silk floor below her.

The blue haired girl gingerly cupped Makoto's face in her bleeding hand before she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here" she promised before throwing herself over the injured girl as thousands of lunar soldiers dashed past her and towards the stairway which was almost completely destroyed and engulfed in flames.

Ami's sudden reaction obviously made the brunette cry out in pain. Before she could release the girl from her tight grip, the ground below them began to shake violently, making the movement even more painful. It took a fast moment of thought for Ami to let go and discover what was making things worse. She quickly ran behind the lunar guards fighting the fire at the top of the stairway; with a fast glimpse she saw several demon like shadows and terran armored clad men winning the battle, they laughed hysterically as they continued to push and pound against the foundations blocking the way to the main part of the palace.

As far as she could see, Rei was still holding a powerful stance against the circle of fire trying to attack her and Minako. Such a struggle was the only clear spot Ami could see between the flames and men in front of her. She suddenly doubled over, almost causing a soldier in front of her fall, as another fierce quake shook them all on the top of the stairway. An ear-piercing cry pulled her attention away to Makoto who was being subdued to pain in her burnt back from the shake.

An ache in her head and piercing straight through her heart exploded in Ami as she heard and watched her brunette friend hurt. She screamed, turning the soldiers heads as well as Makoto's who tried to stand but couldn't. A glowing light radiated from her forehead, the bluest anyone had ever seen, until her cries exploded as she fell to her knees. With eyes wide and yelling uncontrollably, Ami's inner element collided into those in front of her, it's strange mist riding through the hall and out the entrance to the port.

Such a spectacle momentarily ceased all movement until a growing growl turned all heads towards the Mare. The blue, piercing mist Ami had created dove into the sea and grew until an enormous wave flickered dangerously towards the palace. The remaining soldiers, both silver and black clad, turned to watch the powerful watery threat bore down on them. It only took another shake from the terran soldiers inside the hall to wear Ami down to her last bit of rational thought.

The Mare Serenitatis, once a calm and peaceful sea, became a torrent of crashing water as it tore into the men fighting on the beach. The terran ships were torn in a matter of seconds as debris from them flew in every direction. The watery wave had a mind of it's own, striking terran soldiers who quickly turned into dust just as they cried out in agony. The lunar soldiers hesitated but were spared as they torrents avoided their fearful bodies and turned into the direction of the palace.

The remaining pieces of glass of the windows in the ballroom exploded as water shot inside and collided into the remaining terran soldiers. The floating black shadows stopped their destruction and panicked, they quickly soared away into the outsides of the palace and into the stormy night. Such an enormous amount of water drenched the place, quickly putting out the overpowering array of fire which had been minutes away from consuming everything.

At the top of what remained of the stairway, dozens of soldiers watched in awe as Ami continued to wail in pain as her power over the waters of the Mare healed the battle in the hall. The princess, no longer able to contain such power, gasped once more before falling to her side, the glow on her forehead immediately ceased as if it was never there. No one dared touch her as she heaved difficult breaths but smiled as she felt the air turn clear and cold.

"Go on then! They're still getting away!" a soldier near Ami cried as the men scared of her scattered down anyway they could. The girl could barely see several spirits, hidden between smoke and ash, soar out of the vicinity of the palace and into the stormy night.

* * *

When Rei could no longer feel her element threaten her, she felt an unbelievable urge to stop. But such was the power emanating from her that if it was a false alarm, it would crash into her and Minako like two flaming walls. It was so painful, she feared her brain would explode and her arms would tear off but she couldn't risk the faint feeling of safety that she felt so closely. The urge to let go began growing when she could begin to hear her name being called out more and more clearly as the power over her element was not so present.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Stop!" Minako's voice became apparent as her own shouting died down into moaning. The fire was gone left with a very wet ballroom.

The miko noticed the transformation of red to dripping of water and she fell to her knees, wracked with relief and pain. Two delicate arms wrapped themselves around her waist as she leaned her head against a heaving and heart pounding chest.

Minako held the miko and soothingly caressed her frayed, black hair as she felt Rei slightly turn her head into her breast and felt her smile. "We're safe, don't worry" the blonde whispered before giving her a much deserved kiss on the head.

"I know" the priestess said. Satisfied with the heartbeat she felt and heard against her ear, the miko smiled before falling into an exhausted unconsciousness.

Minako, worried but seeing the damage was being cleared, found her Queen Serenity appear through a clearing of smoke where many soldiers were still trying to hold her back from the possible danger. The Venusian kept to her place, holding Rei in her arms, but called out to the older woman who was hysterically jumping and pushing her way through the massacre.

"Usagi-chan is safe!" the blonde princess cried when her Queen was nearest.

Serenity stopped and gave the pair of guardians a sympathetic glance "I know. Find Maiestas and have him take care of Rei-chan! Is she alive?" she cried in an unusual tone before giving the area a very disturbing and nervous glance. Such a display from Serenity only made Minako feign even more.

"I don't know where Maiestas is! What does it matter? Where can I take Rei-chan! She needs help!" the blonde protested to the older woman who continued to scramble between the mess and people protesting from the pain. There was still some kind of battle going on outside but it was too feeble and far to understand.

"Serenity! Serenity!" Minako yelled obnoxiously at the queen who was still ignoring her.

Finally, when it was enough, Serenity stood her ground "Minako-chan! Stop! You take Rei-chan to her room! This battle is far from over so please! Do something yourself! Act like a princess! Act like a guardian!" she shouted in her spot as she looked at the blonde with menacing eyes.

Minako nodded silently and very embarrassed before beginning to rearrange her position to take Rei to safety.

* * *

Ami gently touched her forehead which still burnt a little. When her senses regained, she noticed how close she was to the edge of the melted second floor of the stairway she was. The heat was gone and only loose pieces of building were dangling and sometimes falling from her point of vision. She wanted to stay on the floor, despite her proximity to the edge, when a gentle hand warmed her heaving shoulder.

"You are the bravest..." Makoto's wheezed as she laid next to Ami as possible and touched her tense arm.

The blue haired girl gave a sad chuckle before turning towards the brunette who was able to give a crooked smile despite her pain. "That's not true and you know it very well, you're the bravest" she whispered, again cupping her hand against the brunette's jaw.

Makoto grinned at the gesture before falling to pain again. She winced, against her will, and grabbed onto Ami's unharmed hand. "Go find your mother, I'll be fine" she said knowing the girl had more important interests. The genius found the request odd since her friend was first on her mind and her kin had been practically erased from her thoughts. Still, the brunette was talking and breathing so the smart thing would be to find her mother, yet, Ami did not move from her spot and held onto the bleeding hand in hers. Before she could concentrate on her secretly loved one, fate had fallen into an obvious outcome.

"Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" a hysterical cry came from the chaotic, destroyed and massacred bottom part of the hall. It rang despite the hurried soldiers, still falling debris and fighting from outside the palace which grew further and further. Saeko, from the entrance to the port, was howling with tears in her eyes in search of her daughter, the queen had one arm reaching out and seemingly controlling a torrent of water from the Mare into the outsides of the palace where odd creatures of a shadowy form were fleeing through the forest outlining the palace parameter. Others, not damaged enough to lose their bodily forms, ran through the forest and escaped by the darkness of the storm. Sure, it was a winning battle for the moon, the enemy fled to the wherever they could, a fairly large horizon of town and caves where they could hide. The palace was won and the lunarians could only pursue the rest of the demons floating on their planet.

Ami was already studying the way to get down to help her mother, Makoto trying to get up and help her. The were trapped in safety. The genius was holding onto the railing, moments away from jumping as she looked at her mother who continued to use her power over the water to clear the firing woods and stop the demons. Saeko gave her a respectful smile, one she had never received, before the Jovian with incredible strength stood next to Ami and gave the Mercurian queen a reassuring smile despite her overpowering pain.

Saeko nodded back and straightened, her power growing fiercer "Ami-chan! Take the Jovian princess and heal her! We need her power soon enough, beside her, you'll be the greatest warrior!" she cried before launching herself out into the fray of lunar soldiers who ran towards the fleeing terrans.

Ami jumped at the remark, feeling a crack in her ruined wrist. But such a bold and approving speech from her mother made her burst into an emotional quake. Seeing Saeko run so fiercely into the battle, knowing she would be triumphant, Ami looked around excitedly and found no one to help her carry Makoto who was smiling weakly under her.

"Just hold me up a little" the brunette groaned as she took a deep breath and held herself against Ami who, also wounded and in pain, managed to get the taller girl up into a semi-standing stance against the sides of the corridor leading to their rooms.

* * *

After a relatively short stride, both limping and moaning in pain, Makoto and Ami reached the closest and safest room which was the genius's. The brunette, tired and in pain, leaned against the wall which made her cry in more pain. Ami was fast to hold her heavy body and lay her on her stomach on the bed.

The genius blushed, holding her broken wrist to a side, she tore with a small knife Makoto's shirt with her good hand, revealing a very burnt wound on her back. She could feel the girl under her burn in pain but not utter a single complaint, only her taught muscles contracted as the fabric tore at skin. Ami couldn't help but admire such formed tissue, noticing scars all around the powerful back of her friend. Of course, this was where her fear towards anyone noticing her body came from; she thought it was horrible due to the scars.

Ami was kind and she summoned her abilities and gentleness with her hand as he touched the wound on Makoto's back. The brunette bit into her pillow before she breathed in deeply and enjoyed the careful touch of Ami on her burning back.

"You're so cold..." the tall girl hissed as she felt further ministrations on her aching skin.

Ami got off of the bed and rummaged through her belongings "I've never been very warm to the touch but I have a feeling my element has much to do with it" she said softly before proceeding back and gently sitting next to the wounded girl.

"You saved us all, you know?" the brunette said before grimacing as she felt another piece of fabric tear from her burnt skin.

"I did no such thing. I simply released what comes naturally to all of us, with our element" - the blue haired girl replied as she opened a small vile filled with blue liquid - "This will be cold but it'll heal you and leave almost no scarring" she added before applying the miracle water on the red flesh.

Makoto recalled the effect of the medicine, one Maiestas had already applied before, and the coolness certainly helped as she could feel her damaged body begin to regain strength. The fragility she could feel on her back had now turned into a tightness only a healing wound could feel like, the pain already dulling so she could easily move without ache.

"We're very proud of our treatment on Mercury. If it's used in time, the scarring is minimal" Ami tried to reassure as she put away the vile, she contemplated her own scarred hand which had not been handled in time. But she was glad to see Makoto lifting herself on her elbows, testing her muscles.

"I don't think I worry too much about scars anymore, as you can see" - the brunette chuckled sadly and only turning a bit to look up at Ami who was sitting at her side - "I suppose I was spared for now, a disappointing wedding night will have to wait" she said laying herself back down against the pillows.

Only the faint cries of fighting could be heard, surely soldiers now far from the Palace and chasing the fleeting terrans and demons who retreated. Outside the room was strangely quiet, except for the odd sounds of heavy boots trotting from one end to the other.

Ami could feel tears fall down her cheeks. She hadn't noticed and quickly cleaned them away. She took her shaking hand and placed it gently on Makoto's strong, tattered back. The girl didn't recoil but instead relaxed under the touch. The blue haired girl felt completely invited as she leaned over and gave the brunette a soft kiss on her barely scarred back. The gesture made the tall girl tense up but Ami did not move too far away.

"You're very sweet..." Makoto whispered as she slowly turned over, bare-breasted, and faced the girl beside her. Ami breathed heavily before she lowered her head and met the brunette's eager lips.

The kiss was gentle, almost frightening as they slowly eased into each-other's body. There was a single moment when a powerful feeling could no longer stop Ami from containing herself. she immediately kissed Makoto passionately, tears falling from her eyes as she held the taller girl's face intensely.

The Jovian was startled for a moment but quickly held Ami tightly against her as the smaller girl rearranged herself on top. The kissing continued fiercely, the force coming stronger from the shy girl. As the height of her happiness increased, she stopped and immediately began crying.

"I'm sorry..."

Makoto held the blue haired girl's head until they were touching foreheads "It's okay..." she whispered before receiving a nod which allowed them to continue kissing in a much more loving manner. Ami began to shudder in an urgency she had never experienced before; she could feel herself burning and without a single rational thought took Makoto's hand and led it slowly down in between her legs.

"Please..."

The brunette was confused but certainly felt euphoric to feel something so beautiful and to satisfy the person at this moment she cared for the most. Her hand lifted the already shortened gown and she carefully placed it on Ami's warm thigh. Makoto was scared but could not deny what her lover wanted. She slowly placed her fingers lightly on the genius's wet underwear. This caused the smaller girl to shudder and tense, releasing her lips from Makoto's to bite her own and hold a scream.

The tall girl could feel Ami's heart collide against her as she slipped two fingers under the underwear where she was met by soaking flesh. She had barely begun to explore the area when the blue haired girl could hardly breathe, she was shuddering uncontrollably and muting her cries into Makoto's collarbone. The tall girl was careful to touch the girl gently but no matter how slow or lightly her finger's grazed she could not stop Ami's powerful and intense pleasure.

"Oh Makoto...!" the Mercurian princess cried as she quivered and shook against the tall girl under her. She lost her breath for several seconds before she collapsed into heaving pants and a warm sweat.

The brunette was very surprised by what had happened and how quickly Ami had achieved something so tantalizing to her. She took her hand away and placed it on the smaller girl's heaving back.

"I'm sorry, I've never felt like that...I couldn't help it" the blue haired girl groaned as she rested her burning face on Makoto's bare chest.

"It's alright, I hope you feel better..." the brunette said giving Ami a kiss on the forehead.

The smaller girl breathed in relief as she nodded and finally felt the wave of pleasure leave and her body finally fall into a sudden collapse of exhaustion. She only wished to sleep against the strong and comfortable torso under her. She was happy feeling Makoto's heart beat calmly and soothingly against her ear.

"I'm glad..." the brunette whispered before falling to sleep immediately. Her breathing was slow and even and she wore a placid smile on her face.

Despite all that had happened and what battle continued far from them, Ami was extremely happy. She couldn't imagine how a girl like Makoto could feel any less than perfect and she suddenly felt the urge to make the brunette happy and to take care of her no matter what. She lowered herself over the taller girl's body, contemplating her large breast before touching the scar under it and giving it a gentle kiss.

"You're so beautiful..." Ami whispered before placing her head back on Makoto's warm chest and falling almost instantly asleep.

* * *

Please read and review! As you can see, Ami/Mako is now officially on! Again, anything confusing please let me know. have a good one!


End file.
